Whispers of the Sea
by Rosa Angelicus
Summary: The sea has many meanings to different people. For Cloud, it was something to dread not because of the dangers, but because of the purpose for his crossing. It all changes when a man of the sea appears before him, offering him and his siblings the one thing they don't have: the freedom to choose their fate. Yaoi pairings. Pirate activities. Further warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Dear all,

Yes, I know. Yet another story that just popped up and will take me years to finish.

Well, actually, this one had been stewing for a good three years. It was going to be a "mid-quel" for the HUS/EvAft universe… but then I didn't think it would fit so I put it to the side to just stew for a bit while I got on with EvAft by popular demand. Eventually though… I caved.

An entirely new universe was born (just like with AnR). Yes it's another world full of nobles and plots and intrigues at every turn (one hopes), but it's slightly different. More over to the point that the vast majority of the cast this time around have equal amount chance of being dangled like tree decorations if they get caught red handed or if they're careless (yes, morbid image. I'm sorry.)

I've been struggling a little with AnR. Been struggling for some time. I don't know how to progress it, and I don't know how to go about the central issue of the story. That's why I'd like to put it here. Right now.

Arashi no Rakuen will be on a temporary hiatus. Just until I've figured out how to get past the wall I've come across. This way, I'll still have three projects on the run (those being Ever After which is my primary concern (and which I've only just figured out past THAT wall I had come across), Kingdom Knights as my stress reliever, and this one. I'm afraid this story, Whispers of the Sea, will be a tertiary concern since AnR will come second in my things-to-do list.)

Even so, I still hope people read this and enjoy it. I'll try to get as much of information as correct as possible (you know, mizzenmasts and bowsprits and the rest), but I will put the disclaimer here: there is a chance that I will probably, at some point, be a little inaccurate.

Right. Time to do the housework.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own the characters or locations shown here. The vast majority belong to Square Enix and subsequent creators, and the Disney corporation has a splattering of ownership among some of the characters too. Any character or location that does not belong to either of these companies is most likely a very minor character only added for a splash of colour (therefore, mine unless stated otherwise) or a deserted island.

**Warning**: Do not read if you are opposed to piracy. Or to bloodshed. Or to cursing. Or to homosexual love. Or to abuse (which may or may not turn up; we'll see how it goes). Possibility of OOC moments: very likely. Do not read if you are opposed to German for some reason (but why would you be?)

**Extra Notes**: German language appears heavily in the beginning. This will NOT be translated; I want my readers who don't speak German to feel sympathy to the plight of the characters that also don't really understand the language either. (but a note to those who can speak German; my German is poor. Very poor. I don't think I'd be able to get around Berlin. I'm not even sure any of the German here makes sense.)

And I think that's everything. Thank you for reading this essay of an author's note, and thank you for choosing to read Whispers of the Sea. I hope we end up having a… (dare I say it?) a swashbuckling good time. (A think that's a joke that's been done to death…)

* * *

His name was Cloud; Cloud Stratus of the Noble House of Strife of County Midgar, Hollow Bastion if you wanted to be absolutely pernickety about details. He was the second eldest son of a second wife to the Seventh Lord Strife of County Midgar, brother to the current Eighth Lord Strife of County Midgar, Vanitas.

As expected of someone with a fancy title as his own, he grew up among the bluebloods and nouveau riche of Hollow Bastion society, had certain expectations to uphold, and even had to deal with the odd amorous affections that weren't particularly wanted –especially from older men, which irked him greatly. What irked him more was the fact that he was seen as just a bartering tool. Of course he could fight, of course he understood politics, of course he had a good education to back him up, but at the end of the day, there was one use that he and his three younger siblings shared to his elder brother.

That, he found out in dismay, was as a tool to create an alliance with Hollow Bastion to another country and also as a means of gaining more status. Now he would have just sucked up his feelings and stoically went ahead with his elder brother's harebrained schemes. However, there was something about this particular scheme that was irking him even more.

"You three shouldn't be here."

Sitting across from him in their box carriage was his triplet siblings; two identical twin boys and a non-identical girl. Their birth had ultimately killed their mother, coupled together with a mediocre doctor and fumbling nursemaids. If they had done their job better, then maybe she would have survived. At least, that was what their father had said time and time again when he was in a drunken stupor. He never once blamed the triplets for what had happened at the time of their birth.

"You know what Vanitas is like. Why marry one off when he could try to marry all four of us in one swoop?" Naminé sighed. Although the youngest of the triplets, and the quietest and clumsiest, Naminé had a very wise head on her shoulders. However, her meekness meant that she could never say no to her brother Vanitas, which was why she had found herself suddenly engaged to a man twice her age in a country far away from her own home.

"If you ask me, I think he's trying to get rid of us," Roxas grumbled, leaning back on his hands. The middle child of the triplets, Roxas was brash and wasn't afraid to voice his opinions. Vanitas had ordered for at least a score of guards to try and keep the youngster from killing him since Roxas had disagreed greatly to being promised to a girl he had never even met before. Or maybe 'disagreed greatly' was too mild a phrase.

"I'm sure he's not," the eldest of the triplets, Ven, defended their eldest brother. Not as quiet as Naminé, but not as brash as Roxas, Ven was a sensitive boy but he always fought for what he believed in. He may not necessarily agree to being married off to some person he had never met, but he understood why he had to. Vanitas was helping Hollow Bastion by creating stronger alliances, and yes he was increasing the status and power of the Strife name at the same time. It was common logic in the richer circles of society, where social status and wealth spoke volumes. "His reasoning was sound."

"It was also lining his big fat purse with gold," Roxas seethed, almost spitting tacks. "Why should we agree to this?-! What was wrong with finding someone that you'd want to spend the rest of your life with?-!" Let it be known that despite his brashness and hot temper, Roxas was in fact a romantic at heart. His romantic notions usually brought on a cascade of sighs from his blond siblings.

"Roxas, you know that there's very little chance for people like us to actually be able to find something like that. Think of how many of the lords and ladies of the court actually have lovers on the side," Cloud pointed out.

"So? Why should we have to follow in their footsteps?" Roxas pouted. "Why can't we make our own decisions?"

"Because we're too young," Ven replied. "Or at least, we three are. Cloud's at least old enough to be considered a man."

"And I'm a woman," Naminé added. "You know that girls have little to no say in society. We don't even have the power to vote on local government. Not unless we're widows and landowners and those are few and far."

"I'm sure it's not all that bad," Ven said, trying to be optimistic. "Maybe we'll become good friends with our fiancés if we're lucky."

"Or maybe we'll end up killing them in their sleep," Roxas shot back, glaring out as Balamb Port loomed towards them. "Or maybe if we're lucky the ship will just combust before our very eyes and prevent us from going."

"I don't think the Lord of Kingdom Hearts will be that merciful," Cloud dryly commented. Part of him hoped that the benevolent ruler of the skies might just be in a generous mood though.

* * *

His name was Leon. Or at least, that was his preferred name. His full name was Squall Leonhart, captain of the pirate ship _Ragnarok_ and Duke of the pirate haven Destiny Islands if you wanted to be precise. Of course, he did have many other titles to go with that, but that was neither here nor there; as far as he could tell, they were only ways of inspiring fear into enemies, not an actual reflection of the person himself.

What could be said about this particular pirate with his title of ownership of a small set of islands? Well, unlike most pirates, Leon did not go out of his way to pillage and plunder ships willy-nilly. He was calculated and only acted upon necessity. He didn't really like fighting and would try to avoid it at all costs if he could and he didn't rule Destiny Islands with an iron fist as expected from a man like him. If anything, he was a reasonably decent man who judged firmly but fairly. Not at all like the pirate captains you might have heard of who killed men just for looking at them wrong.

Right now though, the _Ragnarok_ was docked in Balamb Port under the guise of the _Palamecia_, and he was returning back as the captain of the 'merchant ship' in fancy clothes that he hated so much that he wanted to take off. His advisor-come-navigator had insisted on the garish costume so that he could come and go as he pleased without attracting attention to himself. He ignored the snickering coming from his so-called friends as he boarded the ship.

"If you've come to insult me, you can jump overboard and drown for all I care," he grumbled in his mother tongue.

"Oh don't be such a grump," his first mate and pilot grinned. A tall bizarre looking man, he had been denied access to the shore due to his appearance. Not that the man cared; Leon was almost certain he had gone to the local whorehouse in the night. "So, we've got our marching orders?"

"Intercept the _Ifrit_. Grab precious cargo. Make sure they stay as far away from Hollow Bastion and the Disney continent for as long as possible," Leon replied, barely moving a muscle as he felt an arm flump across his shoulders. He was used to the camaraderie from his red-haired first mate. "What we do with them is up to us, so long as we don't actually harm them."

"Oh ho, so the old geezer of Balamb doesn't want us pirates to pillage and plunder, rifle and loot or say 'drink up me hearties yo ho'."

"Your sarcasm could freeze beer."

"What can I say? I think it's a bit stupid to ask a pirate to do what he does best."

"What you do best, you mean," Leon responded. He knew that his first mate was more of a pirate than he was. So was the man's sister, Leon's third mate and boatswain. Her gender alone made her unique among pirates. "Keep an eye on the _Ifrit_. As soon as it sets sails, we set sail after it but keep your distance."

"Aye Cap'n."

* * *

As the white sails of the _Ifrit_ unfurled, the carriage carrying the Strife siblings rolled up to the dock. Cloud recognised one of Vanitas' right hand men: the odious, hunchbacked, greased black haired form of Hojo, complete with thick, moonshine glasses, frockcoat that had seen better days along with the rest of his attire. He was meant to be a scientist, but Cloud saw him as a madman for the most part. Especially since he was so obsessed with the movement of the body, and the possibility of becoming a creator of life. He tried his best to keep his younger siblings away from him, but it appeared this trip would be much harder than usual. Hojo was bound to follow them wherever they went.

"Do we have to spend time with him?" Ven sighed; he didn't like the man very much either.

"Let's just try to make this as painless as possible," Cloud murmured, feeling the carriage grind to a slow halt. He could see burly, muscular seamen moving to and fro, barrel upon barrel of provisions, gunpowder and precious fresh water being loaded into the bowels of the ship. The door was opened by the footman that had accompanied them on the trip. Cloud and the twin boys were first out, Roxas and Ven helping their sister out of the carriage. She didn't hesitate, though in her white lace and muslin day dress she stood stark amongst the grey and dreary of the port. Her appearance of small divine beauty attracted stares from the surrounding sailors, as if in disbelief that the girl on the dock was a mortal such as themselves. Hojo then approached them.

"Your Graces," he greeted, bowing very slightly to them. None of them bowed back, though Naminé very subtly curtsied. "The ship is ready to depart."

"To the Disney continent then," Cloud murmured. Once there, he knew that the four of them would be separated. Ven would go to a place called the Enchanted Domain; Roxas would disappear to the Land of Dragons; Naminé would leave for the small desert kingdom of Agrabah to the south of the continent and he would go to a small military power called Land of Departure. The likelihood of any of them seeing each other again once they parted was slim.

It was just something all of them accepted. This was their fate; there was nothing more that they could do. Cloud had been the first to board the ship, tired of fighting against something he had very little power over and tired of trying to defy fate. Roxas and Ven followed, but Naminé found herself tripping again. She was thankfully caught before she did any damage to her white attire. Cloud turned when he heard the surprised sound.

The man who caught her was a dirty blond with a strange hairstyle, sporting bedraggled pantaloons with only a coloured blue sash holding them up by the belt loops. Feathers of wandering seabirds and beads as blue as the deep, deep sea were threaded into his long hair that had a few braids plaited into the dark blond strands, a dyed blue bandana tied around his forehead. He didn't look like the other sailors. The man looked about to speak, but he was hit in the head by some unidentified projectile that fell into the gap between dock and ship. The man glared up at the sailors who were yelling at him.

"Don't touch her! Filthy scum like you ought to be punished!"

The man only glared hard, but he let go of Naminé. The girl had watched all that in amazement, but hurried aboard the ship. Cloud turned to Hojo, about to inquire into what had just happened, but the greasy-haired man already had an answer. "That was a slave the captain of the _Ifrit_ just bought. Tribal man. They're savages really even though they might look like us. He won't even take those ridiculous feathers and beads out of his hair."

"What exactly sets him apart from others?" Cloud asked; although he had heard of slaves, he hadn't ever really seen one so up close.

"He doesn't have the same beliefs. To him, there's no such thing as Kingdom Hearts, or a lord of it."

"Then what does he believe in?"

"Some nonsense about there being a god in every creature, or something ridiculous like that," Hojo dismissed. Cloud realised then that his escort really cared nothing for religion, especially if it wasn't the social norm. He also couldn't help but realise just how little he really knew past the gilded cage he had been locked up in while growing up. "He's a heathen. Nothing to concern your Grace with."

"A heathen…"

"Come along. We have a long trip and you have much to learn of your respective new homes."

Cloud didn't immediately follow, still watching the heathen man as he gruffly continued his work, ignoring the stones being pelt at him by a few sailors who thought his punishment was not yet done. He was about to turn to leave when their eyes met.

What really separated them apart? Because visually, there was nothing. They had the same blond hair, pale skin and eyes, even if the heathen's was darker because of his time spent under the harsh sun. Other than that… all that had separated them was different beliefs if Hojo's words were to be taken as truth.

"Your Grace!"

"Coming!" Cloud bit back, turning suddenly and disappearing into the bowels of the ship. Their journey was about to start.

Cloud had no inkling that the journey was already off to a bad start.

* * *

The young lordling was starting to realise something about travels on the sea as they reached the third day of their trip. He wasn't sure if it was because he was pretty much at a loose end for the most part or if it was because Hojo just bored him with details about his soon-to-be new home, but sea travel was dull. His status prevented him from helping the sailors but they had not made themselves very approachable either. He felt like they were always watching him, judging him, or maybe just snubbing him for being someone who was naïve to the world.

However, one thing did keep him dying from boredom. For the past two days, Cloud would watch the heathen boy swing about the rigging like one of those monkeys given to nobles as amusing pets. Each movement and swing was precise and graceful as he moved about so high up the masts, tending to the sails and checking the ropes, tightening them when they needed it, repairing them when a tear appeared. It was almost like watching a master craftsman at his work, or like watching Cid the blacksmith creating new swords for display and use back home. Truly though, the heathen seem to come to life at night. Twice now, Cloud had sat a little in the shadows, listening to the heathen as he sung in his foreign tongue mystical words that sounded like an incantation. Whether it was to ward against evil or invoke it he could not say, but he surely believed that it must've been for protection. They had had perfect weather for three straight days now. He was absolutely fascinated by him.

Today, the heathen was looking out to sea in the crow's nest, seeming to search for something behind them in the distance. Cloud wondered idly why anyone would look where they had been rather than to where they were going, but he assumed the heathen had his reasons. Who was he to stop him? He watched as he saw the heathen untie the blue scarf wrapped around his head, tie knots into it and then waved it about, muttering something loudly in his mother tongue. Cloud dismissed it for some tradition as he was called back below decks; time for yet another lecture.

* * *

"Demyx has started waving to us."

Leon looked over to the shorter man standing next to him, finally brought out of his boredom. Three days of waiting was enough to try a man's patience but the pirate knew that it was that very virtue that had served him well so far. "Waving?" he asked.

The man turned, a solitary indigo eye that twinkled with a superior intelligence not found often in men staring at the captain. "Waving. Which means that something is about to go awry."

Leon sighed. "Let me guess. He's waving his headscarf."

"And he's knotted it thrice."

"Thrice?"

"Thrice."

"Shame we never came up with a code about what pirate is about to mutiny against that poor captain."

"You know that Demyx still hasn't quite grasped Bastionite. He only understands the important words."

"You need to be a better teacher Zexion," Leon commented.

"Oh please, anyone else would give up on him," the shorter man replied, rolling his eye before turning back to looking through the telescope. "He's still waving of course. No subtlety at all that man."

"Hope no one's caught him in the act."

"He had better hope that they're all too busy to pay attention to a heathen 'slave'."

Leon couldn't help but share that sentiment, but he knew that Demyx could take care of himself. He wasn't an active member of the crew for nothing. "I'll get the men together. Let me know if you notice anything mutinous happening on that ship."

"Aye sir."

He pushed himself off the railing that he had been leaning heavily against, heading towards the back of the _Ragnarok_ where the wheel and his first-mate were. He nodded his head to the third-mate as she bellowed out orders, waved in greeting to the second-mate and his assistant who were busy tending to a few flesh wounds gained from the hard labour. His crew greeted him with respect and smiles, something of a far cry on most pirate ships where fear was used to instil reverence and obedience. For Leon, this was just a code of honour that his family had always believed in; respect your people and treat them fairly, and they in turn shall respect you.

It was probably for this reason why some of the more weaker-willed pirates ended up joining his crew; mostly young boys and old men that should have been thinking of their pensions. He was happy to take them aboard, but he often left them on Destiny Islands to follow whatever path they pleased once he returned to his island home. In Leon's eyes, the elderly should be kept on land to just enjoy what they had left of their lives and the young should decide for themselves whether they wanted a life at sea or not. Not to mention that neither really served him well; youths when they didn't want to be seamen or pirates proved to be rebellious and the elderly were too frail to perform the hard work.

Of course, he would never actually say that to their faces. He nodded to his flame-haired first-mate, standing at his side and watching the _Ifrit_ as she made her steady progress across the sea. "Demyx sent word that there's a bunch of pirates on board planning mutiny."

"That was the headscarf knotted three times right?" the first-mate asked idly; he never really paid much attention to the officer meetings but sometimes he could recite perfectly what was going on while he was looking elsewhere in a bored fashion.

"Glad to know you heard that part," Leon droned lightly. "Keep her steady and the _Ifrit_ in sight. If even a hair on those four is injured…"

"The Guv'ner's going to tan our hides, have our guts for garters and our skulls for teacups. I know the story." Axel then snorted. "Hmph… you'd think he'd be more careful with how he addresses a pirate."

"Privateers, Axel. We're currently privateers."

* * *

It was as the sun began to sink into the depths of a darkening sea and the sky turned into shades of pinks, oranges, golds and purples that Cloud had begun to wonder if something was wrong. Hojo seemed to be spending more time with certain members of the crew rather than with the captain of the ship. The crew themselves were starting to look at the Strife brood with smug smiles of flashing teeth; sometimes toothless, sometimes capped in gold. Most worrying though was the look Naminé was receiving from the ship's cook, a tall fat man with one eye and eye patch, a wooden leg and a parrot that liked to curse and swear at anyone that tried to speak to it as a companion. The look from that solitary eye was almost predatory; Cloud did his utmost to stay close to her as they left supper in the Captain's quarters, opting to escort her to her bedroom before heading for the one he shared with the twins.

"Lock your door tonight," Cloud warned, holding his sister close.

"What?" she questioned, turning her blue eyes to her brother's profile.

"It's just a feeling, but something isn't right. Lock your door and if you hear anything strange, don't come out."

"That's very vague dear brother," Naminé replied, but she didn't appear to doubt his words. "Why… do you think something's wrong?"

"Best not talk of it," Cloud said, shepherding her into her room. "Goodnight Naminé. Try to rest." She just gave him a sheepish look but nodded her head; she did trust her elder brother's judgement, but she was more afraid of the fact that he was saying nothing of what sort of danger she was in. She closed the door and locked it. Cloud did not leave until he heard the door lock, this unsettling feeling still causing him to question what was going on. He was glad he had snuck on some form of protection while on board; while the long knife was by no means going to win in a fight against a gun, he could at least use it to protect himself in close quarters.

He turned to walk back to the room he shared with the twin brothers and noticed the heathen was watching him, teal eyes glancing at him with a knowing roguish smile. Cloud felt his hand stray behind him, where his knife was.

"Don't fight," the heathen said in broken Bastionite. This surprised Cloud; he had been almost certain the heathen had no grasp of their language. "You live if no fight."

"You know something's going to happen."

"Yes."

"Then tell me."

"I no tell."

"Please," Cloud pleaded. "You have to. If it endangers my siblings-"

"No fight. You live if no fight. He come for you."

"Who will come for me?"

The heathen smiled lightly, murmuring something and turning away as he walked. Cloud just about heard the strange phrase through the creaking of the worn out wood. "Rex Pirata."

* * *

Night had fallen; they were blessed by a full moon by the gods; a round moon of pure silver, her face shining a gentle light that reflected off the dark waters of the sea, while her starlight children glimmered and danced in the sky, each one winking mischievously at the humans on the surface world. When he was a child, Leon had been told that those that worshipped the world as a living god believed that the moon was the world's wife and the stars were the souls of humans that had left their Father Earth to join their Mother Moon. In the sky, the souls would forever be children and ageless, only dying as shooting stars when it was time for them to return to their Father Earth. Back then, he wanted to believe something like that too, for the idea instilled a sense of hope of a life after death and a chance of resurrection. In that respect, he was envious of the 'heathen' peoples.

"Nice night for a mutiny, huh Leon?" Axel asked, joining the captain at the bow of the _Ragnarok_. He was trying to bring some light to the situation, but he knew it was a fool's task to try and cheer up his long time friend.

"It's also a nice night to fight totally blind," the captain responded. "I don't like it… not knowing what we're up against."

"How were we to know that a pirate crew had a leader that was smart enough to come up with a plan like this?" Axel replied. "Especially a leader that can muster a crew that's willing to help take over a ship that big."

"Probably someone that spoke honeyed words and then when they least expect it rules them with an iron fist," Leon replied with biting cynicism. "I only worry that our 'cherubs' will get hurt in all this."

"You need to give Demyx a little more credit." Axel took a deep breath of the sea air. "He may be a bloody coward but he's slippery bastard. Zexion wouldn't trust him on this if he didn't think he was up for the job."

"I don't doubt that." He leant against the side. "What worries me more is will the boys try to fight even if Demyx managed to warn them. They have a sister; that's enough reason to want to fight."

"Maybe if we're lucky she's like Kairi and can handle herself," Axel grinned.

"Axel… I don't think there's another girl quite like your sister in this world."

"Maybe. But we shouldn't just write that possibility off." Axel then peered into the distance. "Hey… does that look like something to worry about?"

Leon peered towards the _Ifrit_; the deck was suddenly alight with flame and sounds of fighting with blade and gunpowder was echoing in the still night air. They were starting. "All hands on deck! Now!"

* * *

Cloud woke with a start when he heard gunshots coming from the deck, slipping from the uncomfortable itchy bed and grabbing his knife. He _knew_ something was wrong! He quickly rushed over to the twins' bed, roughly shaking both sleeping boys to rouse them from their dreams. "Up! Get up! Both of you!"

"Nnn?" Roxas groaned, yawning heavily as he struggled to wake. Ven tried to ignore but his slumber was ultimately disturbed. "Wh…at…?"

"There's fighting onboard. Both of you need to-" The weak timber door was kicked at harshly, screams of the three of them to get out leaking into their room. That was enough to wake the other two from their sleep, jumping out of bed.

"Wh-What do we do?-!" Ven cried.

"We need to get to Naminé and find a way off this ship. And fast," Cloud replied. "I'd rather take my chances at sea than deal with a mutiny!"

"What makes you so sure it's a mutiny?-!" Roxas demanded.

"A little bird hinted to it; look now's not the time to ask about details! We've got to-!" The door was slammed at again. "We've got to find a way out of here!"

"Your Graces! Come out this instant!" Cloud nearly started at that; was that Hojo's voice? "If you don't come out, you endanger your sister!"

"Don't tell me…" Ven started.

"They've got Naminé!" Roxas exclaimed, his anger starting to bubble and boil like a cauldron. "I swear if they've hurt her…!"

"Quiet!" Cloud hissed, coming over to the door and holding the knife tightly, teeth clenched as he spoke. "Explain right now what's going on!"

"The ship is under mutiny; the captain was killed and a new captain has been established." There seemed to be a snicker coming from the messenger whom Cloud had definitely concluded was that slime ball aide Hojo. If they got out of this alive… "I must say, their offer of payment was much greater than your brother's negotiations. The ransom on your heads could pay off an entire crew until retirement!"

"You son of a-!" Roxas yelled, just about to run at the door, but Ven managed to hold him back.

"Come out and no one will get hurt."

Cloud growled angrily, looking down at his knife and sighing, attaching to the belt loops of his trousers. The twins looked at him incredulously. "Cloud?" Ven questioned.

"We haven't got any better options right now, and Naminé is in their hands." He hated admitting that though. That he was powerless to do anything. "Let's just… try to bear with it."

"I can't believe we're…" Roxas grumbled furiously.

"Cloud's right. We don't have a choice," Ven consoled his twin brother. He then looked over to Cloud and nodded his head; he was ready to turn himself in if it kept their sister safe.

Cloud was unsure if he was entirely ready to do such a thing though. He barely thought of it though as he opened the door. As expected, a bunch of the crew came in and surrounded them, grabbing them roughly so that they had no chance of escape if they felt lucky enough to try. Cloud's eyes were on Hojo the entire time, glaring in anger at being betrayed like this.

It was good to know that you couldn't find loyalty in anyone these days.

* * *

"Any sign of our little birdie on board?"

"I haven't seen anything yet of him. All I can see is mutineers."

"Hope he hasn't been caught… that'd be a bit of a problem."

"Knowing him he's probably keeping his head down and waiting till we arrive." A turn of the wheel and the sound of a gun being cocked. The captain leant forward. "All quiet! Attack on my command!"

* * *

Cloud forced himself not to wince as he felt his knees get slammed onto the deck, eyes glaring up at the new captain of the ship and Hojo. The triplets were formed in a row alongside him; the boys kept stern faces while Naminé was fighting not to cower and be as strong as her brothers. Strifes were not to show fear in the face of the enemy. They were meant to always look straight into the eyes of Death and feel not a shred of emotion towards it. Even so, the urge to tremble was hard to ignore.

"Four little ransoms, lined up in a row. His Lordship was nuts to think he could send them all in one swoop and not expect them to get captured."

"Yes, Captain," Hojo smiled lightly. "The girl's dowry alone is worth more than her own weight in gold. Imagine how much Lord Vanitas will pay for their safe return."

"You're wasting your breath," Cloud commented. "Our brother would rather see us dead than pay a ransom for us." The mutineer captain suddenly punched the young noble across the face, the force behind his bulbous fist sending the young man sprawling on the deck.

"Do ye good to stay quiet lad." The captain –the cook that had been giving Naminé lewd looks earlier- turned to where the heathen man was. He was sitting on the edge of the ship, not really paying much attention to the mutineers that were still sitting about. "What say ye, heathen? Willing to join a pirate crew? Ye'll get a fair share of all the spoils despite your religion."

He turned to face him; his teal eyes were no longer playful but they held a spark of knowing something that they didn't know. He walked over to Cloud and helped him back to his knees, ignoring the new captain and Hojo entirely.

"Hey! I just gave ye a very generous offer!"

"No interest." The heathen stood up to his full height; he was almost at an eye level with the pirate captain. "I stay, no want any treasure."

"Well I'll be…" the captain murmured, hobbling over on his wooden leg. "A pirate that's going to work for free! Now I've heard it all!"

"Captain Silver, does this not raise a suspicion in you?" Hojo inquired.

"How can it? He's just a stupid heathen who barely understands us," Captain Silver shrugged. "What could he possibly-"

"Merchant ship coming towards the starboard side!" one of the pirates on the rigging yelled, pointing towards a small, unassuming schooner coming towards their brigantine. Cloud could only imagine what sort of greed the thought of a lone merchant ship was eliciting in the hearts of these pirates. He felt Naminé next to him huddle closer to him.

"Looks like we're getting two ships for the price of one!" the captain laughed uproariously. "Put the hostages below deck! Everyone gather yer arms! We'll be drinking tonight!"

As Hojo tried to protest at just how too convenient this had been, the heathen man gathered the four together and shepherded them down below decks, gesturing them all to be quiet as they made their way past all the swarming masses to the armoury of the ship. Roxas finally spoke.

"Why are you taking us here?" he demanded once no one was around.

"Safe place," the heathen replied. "Many guns. Many swords. Good hiding spot." He closed the door behind them; the room was totally dark save for the flickering smouldering lanterns that were close to drowning in a pool of liquid wax. The heathen took a small knife hanging from his belt and cut the ropes that had restricted the four Strifes' arms. "Stay here. You safe." He nodded his head towards the door. "Hear three knocks it me. Hide or shoot other."

"You're going to help them?-!" Ven exclaimed.

"No help them. Help Rex Pirata." The heathen smiled lightly at them. "He come. I here to watch you." He grabbed a rifle from the side, waved at them lightly and was out of the armoury, leaving the four nobles alone with the sounds of gunshots and agonised cries. Naminé finally broke down into terrified tears; Ven was trying to console her.

"Rex Pirata…" Cloud murmured. "That's the second time I've heard that today."

"He already said something to you earlier?" Roxas asked as he picked up two revolvers and checked their barrels. They may not have had much experience with firearms but the Strife boys knew their way around a revolver in case they ever needed to fire one.

"He mentioned it to me. In fact… he warned me this was going to happen."

"So he was in on it?" Ven asked, holding their terrified sister close to his chest.

"I don't think he intends on letting us be prisoners to these pirates but… I have to wonder about his intentions."

"We should just shoot him when he gets back then," Roxas growled, snapping the locks of the revolvers into place.

"How will that help us?" Cloud asked his headstrong brother. "We're going from one crew of pirates to another. You kill one of theirs and they'll show you no mercy."

"So we just let them take us?-!" Roxas screeched.

"If we have a better option, please tell me now." The two brothers glared at each other but it was Roxas who conceded. Cloud sighed and shook his head, taking the last rifle off the wall and checking that there was some ammunition inside. "Ven, stay with Naminé."

"But I-"

"If you want to help, you'll make sure she stays safe," Cloud interrupted, bringing the rifle up and aiming for the door. "If we are transferring to another pirate crew I want to be sure she's not going to be harmed in any way."

"…Alright." Ven helped their sister to her feet and quickly stashed themselves away behind the barrels, the pair huddling close together. The ship creaked under them as above them the sounds of battle rang in their ears. Although he had been keeping the bravest face of them all, Cloud was in reality scared. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want to be held hostage by pirates. What scared him the most though was the fate of his younger siblings. What would happen to him if he was killed tonight?

It didn't bear thinking about.

* * *

Another pirate fell dead to the deck, a gunshot wound in the middle of his forehead. Another was killed after the deathly wind produced by a round spiked wheel. As time went on, members of both crews were beginning to fall into the depths of Davy Jones' Locker, and yet it had been the enemy crew that was suffering the most.

Leon had been watching this from his spot, picking his targets carefully and aiming for the most vulnerable weak spots. A shot to the head here, a shot to the chest there, a splattering in the back; no pirate was safe so long was he had his vantage point. He was Death incarnate. He was the Grim Reaper with a rifle. He was the judge, jury and executioner of these poor fools that were fighting for their lives for they knew that the _Ragnarok_ was here for their blood. He spotted Demyx in the skirmish, seeing that their heathen friend was reuniting with Zexion. He also saw Axel, with his two exotic chakrams, cleaving his way through the hoards with no real intention, making him all the more deadly. He noted his second and third mates were still fighting strongly, as was his crew who were hellbent on downing this ship, some more than others. The _Ifrit_ held some bad history in its wooden planks, history best left at the bottom of the sea.

He trained his eye on the peg-legged man that the enemy crew seemed to be trying to protect somewhat, the same peg-legged man that was screaming thousands of curses in the Bastionite tongue. His fingers twitched around the trigger, waiting for the opportune moment to arrive.

The man turned, facing him. Leon pulled the trigger.

* * *

It had gone deathly quiet on deck, which made the two blond youths grip their weapons tighter as they waited by the door. Ven had managed to soothe their sister into an uneasy rest, having rocked her gently against his form. When she was scared as a child, the brothers would do this when they were not being watched by the eyes of the world. It seemed appropriate to do it now as a last resort to comfort.

"Did they destroy each other?" Roxas asked Cloud quietly, looking over to his older brother.

"I don't think-" He was interrupted by a gunshot erupting into the air. He swallowed a lump he hadn't known to have formed in his throat. "Someone won. I'm not entirely sure if we're going to like the result though." He brought the rifle up and aimed at the door, prepared to shoot as he heard the boards creak under the weight of someone. Roxas took his cue, fingers twitching around the triggers of the two revolvers in his hands.

The footsteps stopped outside the door. Three knocks followed. Cloud signalled to Roxas to not drop his guard while he reached for the door and opened it. The heathen had returned, blood-spattered, chest heaving from exertion and sweat-covered muscles twitching. But he was smiling at them like a giddy fool. "Pirates gone. You safe now."

"How?" Roxas demanded. The heathen looked at him, surprised to see a pair of guns trained on him but he didn't seem too startled.

"Rex Pirata. He here to save you." He then grinned broadly and outstretched his arms wide. "He King of Pirates. No one fight him and win."

Well, the saying 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' seemed to ring true here. They get captured by pirates, and then 'saved' by their king. He was probably some grizzled old seadog who would be just as cruel and ruthless as that ruddy peg-legged stereotype that-

"We go," the heathen suddenly said, urging the nobles to follow him. "You come on own free will, less trouble later."

"Why should we go?" Ven asked quietly, bringing Naminé up with him as he stood.

"Safe with Rex Pirata. Safe on _Ragnarok_." He then brightly chirped. "And we paid by Governor for saving you."

"Governor?" Cloud asked. "There's a Governor involved? Which one?"

The heathen shrugged his shoulders. "Emm… _ich weiß nicht_."

Cloud's eyes widened at that. That was unmistakably Gardenian right there. Did that mean the pirate crew that attacked them was Gardenian? This was one of those moments where he wished he paid attention to his instructors… he might be able to communicate better with the heathen then. Roxas looked about ready to pull the triggers. "Alright, we'll go."

"We what?-!" Roxas and Ven cried simultaneously.

"We are going," Cloud said firmly. "I'd rather take the path of least resistance at the moment."

"Great! _Kapitän Leonhart wird sich freuen_!" The heathen was quick to lead the nobles along. "Let's go!"

* * *

To the frightened survivors of the mutinous crew, the redheaded pirate cut a fearsome sight. He was stained with blood from head to toe, black tattoos merging with the redness of his image, throwing his chakrams up into the air and catching them again in morbid playfulness. Many Bastionite whispers claimed that this was Rex Pirata, the most feared pirate in all the seas under the moon of Kingdom Hearts.

They were right that he was a feared pirate, just not the most feared. He suddenly called out in his native Gardenian to a small slate-haired man who was reading a book now; he had ordered a pirate from his crew to fetch it from their ship for him now that the 'commotion' was over.

"Hey, Zexion. _Wie lange müssen wir für Seine Hoheit warten?_"

"_Wie soll ich das wissen? Sie wissen, dass er dinge tut, in seinem eigenen tempo._"

"Ack," the redhead grumbled, rolling his eyes. "_Ich werde ein alter mann sein, als er beschließt, zu erscheinen!_"

"_Seien sie versichert, sie werden immer noch jung. Jetzt aufhören, zu jammern._"

"_Wohlige wie immer_, huh."

"_Oh mund halten das paar von euch_." The two pirates looked towards where the new voice had come from. A tall brunet with a rifle strapped to his back and a cutlass and revolver hanging from his belt had swung aboard from the other ship, walking between them. "_Hat Demyx wieder noch?_"

"_Noch nicht. Vielleicht sind die gören sind ihm schwierigkeiten_," the redhead replied.

"_Ich hoffe nicht. Das würde den weg nach hause ein ausgabe_," the slate-haired one commented. "_Ich möchte lieber nicht, damit umzugehen_." The three men's attention was taken by the appearance of the heathen and the four nobles, the heathen greeting them loudly in Gardenian. The brunet barked an order for the nobles to be taken aboard the Ragnarok, which the crew that were still energetic enough after a fight were getting very competitive about grabbing the girl. In the end, the heathen had been the one to carry her over. Followed by the two younger boys. The eldest was going to be the last to cross. The brunet finally spoke to the surviving members of the crew, stepping over the corpse of a hunching man with greasy hair and now broken glasses. He changed to Bastionite.

"Good evening, gentlemen. As I'm sure you're well aware by now, we've taken the ship and hostages. But I don't feel like carting a huge brigantine around with me as well so I'm left with two options. One: let you be on your way to lick your wounds in relative peace or Two: sink the ship with you all on it." The brunet leant forward a bit, staring straight into the eyes of the terrified masses. "I can already tell which course of action you're hoping I will take."

"_Oh stoppen verlängerung der unvermeidlichen und_ _sich zu bewegen Kapitän_!" the slate-haired one yelled back.

"_Unterbrechen sie mich nicht_ Zexion!" the brunet yelled back, momentarily taking his eyes away from their captives. He quickly turned back to them. "As I was going to say, I know which option you prefer I'd take, but I don't much feel like deliberating over my choices so…" He pulled his revolver out, cocking it so that it was prepared to fire and aiming its long body to the ship's bell. He watched with smug, sadistic satisfaction as the faces of the mutineers changed to one of absolute horror. "I'm sure you've heard stories about Rex Pirata. How he's a miserable old bastard who takes pity on no one, not even on toothless orphans or bawling babes, or how his ship moves on its own accord and will not have any other captain, or even how he looked straight into the eyes of Davy Jones and spat in his face." His trigger finger twitched; the masses gasped but no gunshot was heard. "I'll tell you now that there is only one truth to the stories you've heard and it's this one: how I decide the fate of ships I don't particularly want to keep or let go." His finger twitched again, and there was much wailing and gnashing of teeth. "If the bell tolls, the ship sinks. If it doesn't, you live. I'd start praying if I were you."

He watched as the mutineers took his advice to heart; some bowed their heads, some cried to the heavens, some begged the Lord and others made empty promises of mending their ways and become good little followers of Kingdom Hearts. It almost made him sick just how insincere those that made those promises were. He pulled the trigger.

With a loud clang, the bullet ricocheted off the brazen bell and shot a man in the back of the head, a yelp of shock from his neighbours echoing in the gentle night breeze. The brunet nodded his head and wordlessly walked to the plank that kept the two ships joined. There was a sudden buzz of activity on the Rex Pirata's ship.

The plank was taken away, the cannons on the port side of the pirate ship aimed at the _Ifrit_.

"_Feuer ohne gnade_," the brunet's voice ordered. The voice was even but the volume was loud enough to deafen the mutineers' ears. The sizzle of the cannons before firing followed his voice. The mutineers closed their eyes. Some cried for the first time in years.

* * *

In the relative safety of what Cloud could only decide was the captain's cabin, the Strife siblings jumped when they heard cannon fire screech in the air, followed by the sound of wood being blown to pieces as each heavy cannon ball hit the enemy ship with aplomb.

"The _Ifrit_…" Roxas breathed, somehow knowing the fate of the ship that had doomed them. Ven was holding a still terrified Naminé, as if trying to protect her from the evils shown to her on this terrible night. Cloud's hands were pressed against the cool glass of the window panes, watching as the ship they were on pulled away and the burning remains of the _Ifrit_ drifted. Although the mutineers deserved the punishment, he was still in shock at how callous the act had been. Was this the work of the Rex Pirata the heathen had spoken of?

"What do we do now?" Ven asked softly.

"…I don't know," Cloud replied honestly. "All I know is that we stick together no matter what and show a heart of stone to our new captors." He turned to face his siblings. "We're Strifes. Strifes show no weakness."

* * *

"Another job well done," Axel merrily celebrated, looking like he could just about jig at any moment. He took a sort of grim pleasure in seeing mutineers and other unsavoury types getting their just punishment, not to mention seeing the end of a bloody job being well done. Leon was much more sombre; unlike most pirates, he wasn't particularly fond of killing with or without reason. He knew that some of those mutineers were just men which circumstance forced them into the lifestyle; very rarely did a pirate choose to become a pirate.

"Question is," Zexion began, standing to the other side of Leon, "what do we do with our guests now?"

"Simple. We were paid to keep them as far away from the Disney Continent as possible," Axel answered matter-of-factly. "So we do that. I'd say head home. Destiny Island is as far away from the Disney Continent as it can be."

"I guess there's logic to it. Not like any of the countries on the continent will look there since it has such an unassuming appearance despite its links to a certain pirate."

"Oh please. If the stories being passed around about Rex Pirata are to be believed by the vast population of the world, then they're all going to think Leon is just some old seadog with a hook for a hand and a monkey called Jack on his shoulder."

"I am here, you know," Leon muttered, pushing himself away from his seat. "And as I see it, we should try to make all four of them feel as welcome as possible on the ship."

"The crew might see that as favouritism Captain," Zexion pointed out.

"I'm sure we can break them in to hard work eventually," Leon refuted, dismissively waving off Zexion's point. "I'm going to go talk to Terra. I need to know how many casualties we have." He stalked off; Zexion and Axel knew that their captain and friend was putting off the inevitable. Terra down below decks in his 'practice' would soon scold him for not doing his duties.

"For all his talk, Leon's still not very good with people is he?" Axel remarked.

"He's probably trying to figure out the kindest way possible to tell the aristos that they're either part of his crew or his hostages," Zexion shrugged. "Can't say that will be an easy conversation to have."

"Glad I'm not in his shoes."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! :D I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I managed to finish the second chapter in response. Hope you all enjoy this too~!

**Warning:** French, German and nudity. Oh my!

* * *

Dawn was about to break on the sea as Cloud's eyes surveyed the scenery. He had been unable to sleep, deciding to keep watch over his now soundly asleep siblings. The pirates that held them hostage had not come to speak to them; he assumed that the crew were under no circumstances to enter the captain's cabin unless told to otherwise. Even so, the silence from the pirate crew and their captain made the blond aristocrat even more nervous.

The cabin wasn't exactly elaborate like the _Ifrit_'s gilded furnishes, every piece of furniture in the room practical and unassuming. Dark wood was the main theme of the room, with only the barest hint of a pale staining on the wooden panels of the room. The bed wasn't uncomfortable since the triplets were curled up together in its cotton soft sheets and barely stirring from discomfort, and there seemed to be maps, books and a few nautical pieces of equipment lying around on a very plain desk. All very neat and tidy he had to add which made him question just what kind of pirate captain had he been captured by. A pirate with a modest taste and a compulsion to be orderly? It seemed to completely contradict his image of what a pirate should be.

He heard a rapping of knuckles at the door, followed by… a woman's voice? "Just bringing your breakfast. Get decent in the next minute." Cloud's eyes blinked. There was a woman on board? He thought pirates were so superstitious that they would never allow a member of the fairer sex come aboard their ship. Before he had a chance to let that fact sink in, the door opened.

He corrected himself mentally; it was a young girl, maybe about Naminé's age. She had short crimson hair that skimmed over her shoulders, and a face that could rival an angel's. Her eyes were the darkest of lavenders, deep and so very difficult to perceive what she was truly thinking. It was her garb that surprised him. She wore men's clothes; worn out britches with no stockings, heavily sun bleached leather boots that had been curiously shorn to her ankles, a practical white shirt with sleeves that only slightly puffed but was left somewhat undone so that a semblance of her cleavage could be seen, where a golden pendant shaped into a heart hung in between. Around her waist was a leather belt where a revolver and a small dirk were attached to. In her hands was a tray but the contents on it left much to be desired. It was only a few slices of what he could be almost certain was hardened bread and a few small cups of water. Whether it was sea water or fresh water was yet to be known.

"It's not much, but captain said that it's the best we can do for everyone right now and that he hopes that you understand that. The cooks are still checking the food we stole from the _Ifrit_ is good to eat." She had said this so calmly in Bastionite and with such authority that Cloud was certain that this girl seemed to have quite an important position aboard ship. She placed the tray on the desk, careful not to move any of the equipment placed about it. "And if they aren't done by today, I'll cut their fingers." Yes… very important indeed.

"…does your captain intend to make an appearance?" Cloud asked, utterly overlooking the fact that the girl had spoken good Bastionite to him. She shrugged.

"He'll come in his own good time. He's got other things to worry about." He then looked over to the triplets. "Make sure your sister eats well. She's too thin." Cloud raised an eyebrow. He never thought his sister was too thin. "If you need anything, poke your head past the door or come out onto deck. The door's open. My name's Kairi and I am the third mate on the _Ragnarok_." She then smiled broadly at him. "Hope you'll come to see us as one big happy family with a couple of lunatics in it." She soon turned on her heel with all intention of leaving.

"What do you plan on doing to us?" Cloud demanded. She stopped, turned, put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that could only be compared to the look of a mother when her child asks her a childishly foolish question.

"Nothing bad. Just keeping you away from a certain continent that awaits your arrival." She then turned and walked to the door, disappearing behind it. Behind her came the lone cry of gulls, the sea breeze and the sound of the waves as they crashed against the sides of the ship. Amongst all the peace were the sounds of people mumbling outside as they set about their work on the ship. It sounded no different to being on the _Ifrit_. Then again, he wasn't sure what to really expect on a pirate ship. So far his conceptions of them had been blown to pieces. Curiosity was beginning to get the better of him; he knew that the door was unlocked because there had been no sound of locking or unlocking when the third mate had visited them, but he knew he couldn't leave the triplets behind. He tread quietly across the floorboards to them, shaking Ven's shoulder carefully to stir him awake. The more mature of the triplets groggily groaned in his slumber.

"Nnn?"

"Breakfast is on the desk. I'll be outside."

"Nnn…" Ven fell back into slumber, cuddling up close to his identical brother and sister. Cloud just shook his head; Ven could sleep like the dead if he wanted to. He pulled himself away, tentatively approaching the door and placing a hand on the cool wood. He could hear it creak, and the muffled sounds of the crew and the sea. It seemed to beckon to him to come out of the hiding place. With a deep breath, he pushed the door open, getting blinded by the sun as he groggily stepped out onto deck. He heard the ship grow silent slowly but surely and felt the eyes of many fall upon him.

Although many of the sailors were sea-hardened types with tattoos and battle scars, there were a lot of young boys and grizzled old sea dogs amongst them as well. They stared at him, and he stared back. He felt like an outsider, or that these men hadn't realised he had been brought aboard at all. There were a few whispers mingling through the crowd; most of them Gardenian, but there were a few other languages dotted around. Cloud felt hopelessly lost.

"_Hey! Wer hat gesagt, Sie könnten nachlassen?!_" The crew suddenly jumped at the yell coming from the ship's wheel just above and behind Cloud. He recognised it immediately; brash and loud, and a tinge of danger in the voice. He looked behind to see that flash of red hair. It had been smoothed down a little today, a green strip of cloth wrapped around his forehead to keep the hair out of his eyes, while his clothes consisted of dark pantaloons fastened by a dark leather belt and a weather-beaten buckskin vest. He looked fearsome; he looked like what a pirate should be. Maybe what a Rex Pirata should be, but Cloud had only caught a glimpse of the back of the Rex Pirata's hair. In the darkness of that night illuminated only by the moon, he managed to make out that the Rex Pirata was of dark colouration.

The pirate's eyes met Cloud's. He seemed to consider him, tilting his head to the side and then sighing, looking over to where another man -a slate-haired man that was of short stature- was standing. This man was leaning over a surface with a map and a compass, trying to measure distance. "Hey Zexion, _einer der jungen Herren aus dem Käfig._"

"Hmm?" The man -Zexion, Cloud assumed- looked up from his map and with a solitary eye regarded Cloud. "Oh. _Sprechen Sie mit ihm dann._"

"_Du weißt, ich mag nicht sprechen, Fremde, die nicht verstehen Gardenian,_" the man at the wheel whined in his mother tongue.

"_Den Mund halten. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass man Bastionite sprechen. Sie haben viele Bastionite Bewunderer._"

"_Gott verdammt! Hoffe, Sie würde es nicht bemerken!_"

"_Nur weil ich ein Auge haben, bedeutet nicht, ich bin blind für alles._" The slate-haired one then sighed. "Fine. I'll go," he grumbled, reverting to Bastionite and heading down the steps to the blond. His face was completely unmoved from its state of annoyance as he approached Cloud. "Is there a problem, Your Grace?"

If Cloud had something in his mouth, he would have spat it out in surprise. Politeness?! In a pirate?! "Oh… no. I hadn't realised I was free to walk where I pleased."

"Within the confines of the ship, yes," was the informative reply. "All the men are on orders to not lay a finger of harm on any of you otherwise the risk being marooned on whatever deserted island we next come across." He then crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm Zexion, the ship's navigator." He cocked his head to the redhead at the wheel. "And that lazy bastard up there is Axel, first mate and pilot of the _Ragnarok_."

Cloud nodded his head. He gathered that he should soon meet the captain of this ship then, the Rex Pirata. "Why did you… kidnap us?"

"I'd say we saved your lives," Zexion retorted, his passive indigo eye barely flickering. "Life as a hostage to a ragtag pirate crew often ends with death because of drunken disorderly behaviour. You're safer here."

"Because you're on orders from a governor?" He watched as the man's stance stiffened lightly.

"Demyx has been talking," he murmured.

"Demyx?" Cloud asked.

"The heathen that was keeping an eye on you," Zexion explained. "I had hoped this wouldn't come up."

"Which governor ordered this?"

"I'm not at liberty to impart that information."

"An enemy of my brother's?"

"Possibly."

"So that's a definite," Cloud concluded, but it didn't really help. Vanitas had made several enemies already; any one of them could have ordered his siblings' capture. "How much were you paid?"

"No comment."

"You can't be telling me that you're doing this for nothing."

"No. Comment." Zexion's eye glared at him, daring the blond to question him further. His attention was taken away when one of the crew members, a young ginger-haired boy garbed in green that looked no more than fourteen, walked to Zexion's side and began speaking.

"_Der Arzt prüft bis auf der Aristokraten. Fräulein Kairi erzählte ihm von der Dame Dünne_," the boy reported.

"_Ist das so? Sagen Sie ihm, dass sie dann auf ihn warten in der Kapitänskajüte._" The boy nodded his head to Zexion's reply, speeding off across the deck and disappearing into the bowels of the ship. Zexion turned his attention back to Cloud. "The ship's doctor would like to take an examination of you and your siblings. It appears he's unhappy about something."

"Unhappy about what?"

"Please go back to the cabin for now," Zexion said, ignoring the aristocrat's question. "Terra will be with you momentarily."

"Unhappy about what?" Cloud asked more firmly. Zexion refused to answer again, taking him by the arm and dragging him back to the cabin.

"Just please desist with the questions and let Terra explain things to you instead."

Cloud stumbled a bit as he was tossed back into the cabin, growling heavily as the door was shut behind them. He didn't hear it lock so he assumed that they still had freedom of movement upon the ship. His siblings had gathered around the desk, the boys eating hungrily but Naminé didn't even touch the food, opting to just drink the water. She stood up slowly. "Did our captors interrogate you?"

"I walked out of the cabin of my own violation," Cloud replied. "There are a few on board that can speak perfect Bastionite, and apparently the ship's doctor wants to see us."

"Why?" Roxas asked between mouthfuls. "Pirates don't care about the health of their prisoners surely."

"I don't think we're prisoners on the ship," Cloud murmured thoughtfully. "If anything… I think we're being treated like guests."

"Just because they forgot to lock the cabin door doesn't mean-" Roxas started, but Cloud stopped him.

"That's the thing. If they just forgot to lock the cabin door, I would have been shoved back in here as soon as someone saw me out. The crew is already out doing chores. Plus they've had two chances to rectify the door being unlocked but they haven't. In addition to that, this girl-"

"Girl?" Ventus piped up, looking curious at that. "I thought pirates believed women aboard ships were unlucky."

"Apparently this pirate ship does not," Cloud replied before continuing. "This girl -the ship's third mate in fact- came in and apologised for how… scant the meal was." He looked at it; there was barely anything left. "And I've been informed that she's the one that reported back to the ship's doctor, hence why he's coming here."

"I refuse to-" Roxas began, but the door opened again. New visitors. Visitors that further shocked the aristocratic siblings.

A man and a woman. The man was tall, his brown hair teased into spikes. The woman was slender, blue hair short and falling around her face, framing it beautifully. Both owned clear blue eyes. The woman was a shock on her own; the second woman pirate on board. On top of that was her garb. She wore tall thigh-high boots, a loose billowing shirt that was corseted to her with black leather and off-white ribbons. Around her waist was two entwined light blue and white scarves, not even trying to cover the breeches that had been shorn so short that not even the tops of the boots could cover the revealed flesh of her milky thighs. The man in juxtaposition was more covered up in a strange pair of flowing trousers that Cloud mistook for a skirt, tough leather boots from what was able to be seen and a tightly fitted waistcoat. On both strangers there were long black bandages on their wrists. What made Cloud surprised was that both were wearing the crucified heart symbol of the Eraqus religion (named after the man that had long ago founded the religious sect away from the normal Ansem teachings, another wise man that had a religion named after him). The woman wore her symbol around her neck, tied by a black ribbon, while the man had his in the traditional 'around the chest, secured by two belts' fashion of the sect he belonged to.

The man's eyes looked over to Naminé, and he whispered quietly to the woman in Gardenian. The woman nodded and smiled at the young aristocratic girl. "Hello, I'm Aqua, the ship nurse," she greeted in perfect Bastionite. "I'll be just checking up on your general health. Captain's orders to make sure the guests are happy and healthy."

"Or to make sure his hostages aren't going to die on the way back to his filthy hole of hideout," Roxas spat hostilely. Cloud thumped him on the shoulder.

"I can assure you that you will be treated as guests unless you push the Captain's patience," the man spoke, keeping a very calm and even tone. His Bastionite was good, but slightly shaky. "The last time a guest tried his patience, said guest found himself doing all the swabbing for two weeks. And he had it lightly." That certainly forced Roxas to just scowl angrily at the man. Ventus had been silent the entire time, staring at the man. It was almost as if he was frozen in time. "Aqua, take the lady to the women's quarter and examine her. I'll examine the men here."

"_Verstehen_, Terra." Aqua went over to Naminé, put an arm around her and guided her gently towards the door. "Come on miss. Let's get you somewhere private so that I can have a proper understanding of what that corset is doing to you."

Roxas made to protest, but Cloud suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shook his head. No. They shouldn't make this any harder upon themselves. Guests, captives or whatever they were, they were at the mercy of these pirates. They could turn easily. He felt the man's –Terra's– eyes on him. "If you would kindly allow me to begin the examination," he said. To Cloud, the accent of the man was only faintly Gardenian. There was something else lacing his words. He moved first; Roxas and Ventus backed up.

"What do you intend to do?" Cloud asked carefully.

"I'll need you to remove your shirt. I'll be able to better assess you." Terra then muttered in some foreign language –not Gardenian. Did he turn pirate by force, or did he come willingly?

* * *

Leon was up at the crow's nest, watching over the _Ragnarok_'s progress. Clear skies and miles of sea beckoned to him; to venture more. To see what was over the furthest horizon. However, he did yearn to be home now. Who knows how long he might have to be at sea while he had the Strifes on board, running away from multiple bodies of authority. Of course, he figured that he couldn't have been a more wanted man for all the wrong reasons even if he tried. The only thing protecting him from a hangman's noose was the fact that he did own an aristocratic title, and even then it wasn't certain. He could… at any point in time, his standing in the world could be rushed out from under his feet. Taking on this current task would make him a dead man walking if Hollow Bastion ever found out that not only did their prize ship sink, that the _Ragnarok_ was responsible for it and for the capture of the four Strife siblings being shipped off as diplomatic gifts.

He'd be dead before he got to the gallows.

"Do you intend to keep our guests in the dark about their fates, Cap'n?"

Leon looked to the side, seeing that it was Kairi who had scaled the rigging and mainmast to talk to him. He looked back to the sea. "I'm not… good at this sort of thing. I don't know whether to let them continue to think they're captives or tell them that they actually are free to choose what they want to do… provided it's not return them to Hollow Bastion or take them to their intended new homes."

"I'd say you should watch out for one of those triplets then. The one with the angry scowl permanently on his face," Kairi warned, taking a seat and letting her legs dangle from between the posts of the crow's nest. "He looks like the type to continue the fight when it isn't necessary."

"What about the others?"

"Well, the girl's a perfect little doll if a little malnourished. Aqua's seeing to her; maybe we can get her to eat and look healthy. I think she's way too pale and sickly looking personally. Then there's the other twin; looks like a total mouse really but I think he's got that bit more understanding than the sourpuss one. Then the older boy… well, I'm not really sure what to make of him. Curious one, maybe. Then again, I think he's a little too… compliant."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Don't you think it's strange that someone who doesn't look scared at all is being compliant with us? I don't like it. It makes me feel nervous." Kairi then looked up at Leon. "It makes me worry that he's going to be the one to cause a mutiny."

And he didn't blame Kairi one bit for thinking that. The oldest blond had been too quiet. He hadn't even made an attempt to escape like his younger siblings had when they were first taken onto the _Ragnarok_. On the other hand, he had been the only one so far to venture out of the captain's cabin of his own free will.

He was an interesting one. Leon decided he was personally going to keep an eye out for him. "Kairi… I intend to put them to work eventually," Leon said softly. He watched as Kairi's vibrant lilac-blue eyes widened in surprise. "But I can't have them altogether. Just in case they do try to plot their escape together." He looked back to the sea. "I don't want to push the girl either if she's too frail. I want you to personally see to it that she gets plump. This ship doesn't need fragility on board."

"I'll make sure she gets healthy, but what are you going to do with the boys?"

"Terra's been pestering me for an extra pair of hands when it comes to injuries and illness," Leon murmured thoughtfully; he could put one of the younger boys with him. "And I suppose I should put the grumpy one in Axel's care; he'll probably tame that one if given time."

"And the other?" Kairi asked; her eyes already told Leon that Axel would more likely kill the grumpy one if his patience was tried too far.

"The eldest will be under my protection," Leon responded. "I might as well keep the most suspicious one close by so I can monitor him better."

"Be careful," Kairi murmured. "I don't want to find you with a knife in your chest one morning."

"Trust me. You won't. I'm not Rex Pirata for nothing."

* * *

The ship's doctor had seemed quite happy with the three Strifes, having murmured absently in Bastionite that they were all "in robust good health" by most standards. This was followed by the muttering in the strange language; Cloud strained to understand what Terra had meant as some of his words sounded familiar to him but his mind was unable to comprehend. "So what will you do with us now?" Cloud asked.

"I report to the Captain, he decides upon what to do with you all," Terra replied in absent-mindedness; he was too busy putting back his doctoring equipment into the box he had arrived with. "I'm sure you know this, but you are free to walk about topside if you wish. It's best to get some sun and sea air. Do not disturb the crew from their work. I also advise you to not get under Fraulein Kairi's or Herr Axel's feet. Both of them are hard taskmasters."

"…the red-haired pirate?"

"Aye. That's him," Terra said, closing his box. "Don't try his patience too far. He has little to no tolerance."

Cloud looked over to Roxas; if that red-haired pirate at the wheel had just as short a temper as his little brother, Cloud feared for Roxas' safety. There was no doubt in his mind that Roxas would go too far in antagonising the pirate. "What about the Captain?"

Terra looked over; he seemed surprised. "What of him?"

"I'd very much like to know the face and name of our captor. Not just his fancy title," Cloud frowned. "Unless his name really is Rex Pirata, which I heavily doubt."

"…you'll find out in his own damn time," Terra muttered, turning again. "If you excuse me, I have patients to attend to." He strode purposefully out.

Cloud hadn't realised that Ven's eyes hadn't left Terra's back, not until he was out of sight. Roxas was staring out of the window, a petulant look on his face. Cloud went over to the moody triplet. "Continue to frown and your face will stay like that," he warned.

"Oh so I should just smile and act like it's all sunshine and rainbows then?!" Roxas snapped. "We're **prisoners** here! I don't ever intend to cooperate for these… these… sea scum!"

"That's the worst insult you can think of?" Cloud asked; a solitary blond eyebrow rose.

"I'll think of far worse! Later!" Knowing that he had irritated the middle triplet, Cloud wasn't surprised that Roxas had stormed out of the cabin.

"I just hope he won't cause trouble," Cloud murmured. Out of the four of them, he worried for Roxas the most. He looked over to Ven; he seemed pensive about something. "Are you alright? I'm surprised you didn't try to stop him."

"…huh? Oh… well, I'm sure getting onto the deck will give him a chance to calm down," Ven said, but he sounded distant.

"Is something the matter?"

"No," Ven said quickly. He jumped from his spot and went over to the cabinet that held all of the Rex Pirata's books. "I-I don't feel like going on deck. Maybe you should go out and make sure Roxas doesn't get himself killed."

Cloud stared at him; Ven was acting very peculiarly all of a sudden.

With Roxas now probably pacing up and down like an angered tiger topside, Ven acting strangely and Naminé still not returned from wherever the women's quarters were, Cloud was afraid that the once tight family unit was starting to fall apart at the seams after only one night of captivity.

_No… that isn't strictly true. We've been captives all of our lives. This third and sudden captivity is probably all too much for us._

* * *

Axel just stared at Leon with the most ferocious glare in his eyes. "No. Absolutely not."

Leon had known that Axel would be the hardest to convince of his plans. But if hearing reports from Kairi and listening in to Terra's muttering about how the middle triplet was such a nuisance to deal with was a hint to the grumpy blond's temper, Axel was the only one with an even shorter temper and a firmer hand who might be able to best him. That, and he couldn't deal with him and the older brother of the four. That would be a trial. "Axel. Please. You're the only other one I can trust with this."

"What about Baron von Smarty Pants?" Axel seethed; clearly Zexion had gotten up Axel's nose today too.

"I can't do that to Zexion either. He has to make sure we're still on course; a grumpy child should be the least of his problems." He looked at Axel, showing only the most trace amount of pleading in his eyes. Rex Pirata should never beg. Axel knew this. He grumbled darkly under his breath some oath.

"Fine… just stop lowering yourself in front of me. It makes me uncomfortable."

"_Aussi stupide que mon frère!_"

Axel and Leon barely flinched when they heard the screech of Bastionite, both turning to where, sure enough, the aforementioned grumpy child was angrily stalking along the topside. The crew members stopped their work for only a moment to see what the problem was, then they went back to their tasks with disinterest. Axel looked back to Leon. "You are kidding me, right?"

"Axel, you've probably got an even worse temper than he does and we don't know for sure if he can turn violent. You really are the only option."

"I'll end up killing him, you know. You willing to risk that?"

"Feel free to if you think it's necessary. Just make sure to make it look like suicide," Leon said. Axel knew that his long-time friend wasn't joking. Leon rarely joked. This was rewarded with a sigh from the first mate.

"Fine. Fine. I'll remember to put the pistol in his hand when it looks like he's shot himself up the jaw," Axel muttered, looking back to the short spitfire of a boy that was prowling about like a predator. He almost groaned in exasperation when he realised that the boy was about to knock over some of the swab buckets in his fury. "Looks like I'm going to have to save his neck now. He's walking straight into trouble." Axel strode away from Leon; the Rex Pirata only watched what happened next.

* * *

"That stupid brother of mine! That stupid, idiotic imbecile of a brother!" Roxas raged, irate that Cloud was suggesting that they should _cooperate_ with their captors. Now, one would believe that Roxas had wanted to go straight home to Hollow Bastion but no…

Roxas had never responded well to be restrained. Even as a child, Roxas would try to finds a mean to escape his gilded home. Their father was kind, but strict and was determined to make "his little savages" civilised as he said one time when Roxas had managed to scare half the kitchen staff when he tried to hide himself in sacks meant to go out to the wool mill. He had stunk of sheep, and dirt and straggly bits of wool clung to him when he was discovered. This was in response to the schoolmaster brought out to educate the triplets.

And this engagement, Roxas had fought tooth and claw against it, but Vanitas would not hear of any of it. He would go to the Land of Dragons, and that was final.

Except Roxas was absolutely determined to escape the Land of Dragons. He did feel sorry for the poor bride that was going to be jilted by him, but he could not and _would not_ agree to this farce. He had it all planned out; he would pretend to go along with it and then when no one was looking, he'd escape from his escort and find a new way of life. One where he set his own rules and not follow anyone else's.

Being captured by pirates twice over had not fitted into his plans at all! For this, he was seething. His foot collided with some poor pirate's swab bucket, spewing its contents all over the deck. Roxas couldn't care less.

"Hey!" the pirate yowled, looking at the young noble with anger. Roxas did not heed him. "_Hey! Zurück kommt und sauber!_" Roxas still ignored the pirate. And the pirate did not take kindly to it. Roxas yelped when his arm was yanked on and he found himself face to face with a tall, darkly-skinned man with welts patterned on his skin. Roxas should have been terrified, but he was not. He was too angry to be terrified.

"What?!" Roxas seethed, an irritated fire blazing in his sapphire eyes.

"_Sauber dieses Unordnung!_" the man yelled.

Roxas, for a moment, looked at the mess on the floor. He could only guess that the pirate was demanding him to clean up. "No!" Roxas shouted back.

"_Wenig Hure_!" the pirate screeched, his hand rose as if to hit the boy. Roxas closed his eyes, anticipating the hit.

It never came. But another voice had broken through. "_Hände weg! Er ist meine Frau!_" Roxas dared to open his eyes. The dark man's arm was being held tightly by the wrist by another man. Another tall one, but this one's hair was as red as fire and was styled into such fearsome spikes that it resembled a burning, raging flame. Roxas could see his eyes; bright emerald. Fire also within them.

"_Ihre Frau?_" the dark man asked quizzically.

"_Ja. Meine Frau. Gibt es ein Problem mit, dass?_"

"…_Nein_…" the man conceded, forcing his arm away from the red-haired pirate. Roxas had watched this whole conversation with confusion. What was going on? What did that man say?-! Now the red-haired one had turned his green eyes upon him, as did every other pirate who had their curiosity piqued. Roxas no longer cared, his rage beginning to return as his face flushed crimson.

"_Es reinigen_," the pirate said firmly, pointing to the mess of dirty water that was lying across the floorboards. Roxas' face went a deeper scarlet in anger. How dare this pirate order him about!

"No!" Roxas spat angrily, standing firm. He would not give in. He would _not_ concede to pirates.

"_Es gibt Probleme, wenn man das nicht tut_," the pirate said in a warning tone.

"I will not clean up!" Roxas bellowed. "I will not be ordered about by petty thieves and sea scum!" The red-haired pirate just looked at him with a blank face, sighing wearily as he approached the young blond. Roxas took steps back, disliking intently how the man seemed to stalk him like a hunter. "Stay back! I warn you!" He blindly tried to reach for something to defend himself, his hand coming upon a brush. He yanked it from the pirate who had been holding it, and pointed the bristles threateningly at the red-haired one. He stopped… and much to Roxas' fury an amused smile appeared on his long features. It made the tear drop tattoos on the pirate's face crinkle with mirth under his eyes.

"_So wollen sie mich bewaffnete Kampf nur mit einer Bürste?_" the pirate chuckled. Then he whipped out a cutlass from his person. "_Beleidigen Sie nicht mir, junge. Ich konnte sie töten rechts wo sie stehen wenn ich wollte._"

If Roxas had any understanding of the threat given to him in the pirate's mother tongue, Roxas might have dropped his 'weapon' in order to save his skin. However, pure blind panic was preventing him from doing anything sensible. He started thrusting his broom madly at the pirate. The red-haired one just deftly dodged each blow with the grace of a cat, but he did not use his blade. Roxas finally made to slash downwards at the pirate and strike him with the wooden head of the brush… but he suddenly went still when he felt the cold tip of steel upon his jugular. The emerald eyes of the pirate were harsh and warning him to dare to defy him.

Roxas knew this man would kill him in an instant if he pushed him further. "_Lass es sein_," the pirate ordered, his voice low but not hiding the menace in his words. Roxas glared back but did not drop the brush, partially because he didn't understand, and partially because he was determined to be defiant. Clearly the pirate was unhappy with the blond's defiance.

Swifter than Roxas had a chance to respond, the red-haired pirate had suddenly struck him in the middle with a fist, causing the youngster to yelp in surprise and drop his weapon. Then he found himself struggling over the pirate's shoulder, screeching oaths and curses at the red-haired one. The pirate seemed unfazed, ignoring what sounded like jeers from his fellows as he walked straight below deck. Roxas fought even harder. "Let me go! Let me go!" he screeched at the pirate. The pirate was unmoved, kicking the door open for another room; this was another cabin. Roxas was now fighting with everything he had. "Let me go! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh shut up!" the pirate roared, speaking to him in Bastionite and momentarily stunning the blond. He barely had time to register that the pirate was sitting on the edge of the bed and had the young noble laid across his lap. Roxas yelped when he felt his breeches being pulled down unceremoniously, revealing the aristocratic derrière. "_Schlechte Kinder erhalten verhauen für ihre Frechheit!_" Swiftly and with terrifying power, Roxas screeched as a bare hand slapped against his buttocks again and again. Tears, tears that he had only last night vowed to never shed out of fear or pain, fell freely now but he would not… he could not cry in front of the pirate. Crying was a sign of weakness.

It must've only been brief but it had felt to him like an eternity when the pirate finally stopped and gave his poor arse some respite; however, the pirate rather angrily tossed him onto the bed, pinning him by straddling his waist and gripping the youth's wrists. Roxas looked up in terror as those green eyes sparked into angry flame. Their noses were close to touching each other as he spoke in Bastionite: "If you ever behave like that on my deck again, I'll cut your tongue out and then your balls and force you to eat them!"

"Your deck?!" Roxas screeched, his temper flaring again.

"Aye! My deck!" the pirate yelled. "I'm the bleeding first mate on this ship! And I've ended up having to make sure you don't get yourself killed, by the Captain's orders!" He looked infuriated that he had to look after the blond. "_Mehr Sorge als seinen Wert_," he muttered darkly under his breath. Green and blue did not break eye contact even for a second. "I'm warning you… next time you try something like that again, I'll let the crew do what they wish with you."

And Roxas did not doubt that the pirate would. He daren't move. The red-haired man moved away now, stretching out slightly before moving forwards. His body was relaxed, almost as if he hadn't lost his temper at all. "Stay here," he ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do," Roxas persisted. The pirate swivelled on his heels; that green fiery glare was upon him again. Roxas did not falter.

"I think you'll find that I can. So help me, if you do not heed me, you'll rue the day you defied Axel Brandt," the pirate -Axel- threatened. He then turned back to the door and slammed it shut. Roxas dashed off to go to it, but to his horror he heard the sound of a bolt being thumped into place.

He was trapped.

* * *

Leon had been pleasantly surprised by Terra's response to his plans for their guests. While in the middle of writing down his notes about the Strife girl as reported by Aqua, the Departurian looked up at the Rex Pirata and calmly said, "Oh? So I'm getting the eldest triplet? That's good. I didn't fancy the middle one." He then turned back to his notes.

"No remarks on the choice?" Leon pressed.

"No. The girl would have been a fine choice too but I think we'd see a rise in 'maladies' if she were to become a nurse on board. The middle triplet would have given me a headache and too much trouble. The eldest sibling is not someone I'd be happy to work with; seems too much of a cold fish. That leaves the oldest triplet. I think I could get him to help me down here in the practice." Terra finished his notes; he had prescribed an increase in dietary needs and enforced activity if the young lady refused to take walks up topside. "Besides, I need the extra help, not the trouble."

"Then you'll go fetch him?"

"When I've met with the young lady after she's suitably attired, yes," Terra replied, standing up. "So… am I to assume that the lady will be in Kairi's care, and the oldest in yours?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"No. Not really," Terra replied. Leon knew that Terra was probably the most mature of the three leading officers on board. He had suffered the most compared to the Brandt siblings, with scars that would mark him deeper than any tattoo. "You should show your face to him. I think he wants to know which face and name he should wish to see dangle from a noose." A wry smile appeared on the doctor's face.

"Saying that doesn't make me want to do it anymore," Leon grumbled; if anything, he'd rather just avoid his cabin altogether if that Strife brother was in there.

"He's a beauty," Terra remarked. Now this caught Leon's attention.

"What?" Leon might have had an aristocratic title, but a pirate never really changed his spots whether if he was a good pirate or a bad pirate. Anything that glistened or had value to it would be attractive and was prized when claimed. And Terra knew that. Why else would he say something like that to Leon?

He was smiling knowingly. "Well, let's just say that if Silver even took the time to look at him rather than send him sprawling across the floor when the boy spoke against him, that buffoon might have been a bit more careful." He put away his ink well and quill. "If that boy didn't have wealth and noble ancestry protecting him now, his looks might save him."

* * *

Cloud had missed Roxas being carried off by the pirate Axel, having tried to get some answers from his quieter brother Ven who had been insisting that he was alright. Now that he was back topside, his eyes searched for his missing brother and sister. Surely Naminé was not so sickly that the pirate nurse would insist on holding her for longer… right?

"Your clothes look like they could do with a wash."

Cloud jumped, looking to the side of him. Kairi was sitting along the railings nearest to the steps that climbed to the ship's quarterdeck. She seemed to be keeping an eye on the pirates that were busy making repairs to a sail. Cloud wasn't sure which sail it was, though he looked around to see if there were any missing. He looked back to Kairi. "It's all I've got though. I don't think our luggage was plundered."

"Probably was," Kairi replied nonchalantly. "Waste not, want not. I bet your luggage had a few gemstones that could feed a family for a year." Cloud looked at the girl pirate with a quizzical look. He was surprised that she had used the word 'family' instead of 'crew' in that sentence. She continued, "Besides, we plundered the food store, checked the treasury and took you four. I think that'd be pretty poor of us to not think of luggage too since you were travelling." She suddenly screeched at one of the pirates in Gardenian, "_Sein Sie vorsichtig mit dem! Segel Tücher sind nicht billig!_" The pirate that had been yelled at grumbled but was now more careful with his stitching. Kairi turned back to Cloud. "'Pologies. Sail cloth isn't cheap, so if it isn't repaired correctly, we're one short of a flying jib."

"A what?"

"One of the triangular sails at the bowsprit," Kairi said. "So you haven't met the Captain?"

"He hasn't made an appearance," he responded. He still wondered what the captain looked like. He had been certain that it was probably an old sea dog, but now he was certain on two facts.

One: the captain had all of his limbs, was an incredible shot with a gun and seemed to have youth on his side. So not an old sea dog with a hook for a hand and pet parrot or monkey as expected.

Two: his dark colouration had made it impossible to make out a face. So for all Cloud knew… there would probably be a lot of scars and an eye patch. And he probably didn't have all of his teeth.

"You'll probably see him soon," Kairi stated. "He's just making arrangements for your siblings."

"Arrangements?" Cloud questioned.

"Where they'll stay. We can't give you separate cabins, so you'll have to share with the officers." She leaned back. "Unless you're the lady, who's sharing with me and Aqua."

"Then what about my brothers?"

"Well, Mr. Grumpy has already been carried off by the first mate," Kairi said calmly. Cloud went stiff at that, his eyes demanding. "To be honest, Axel pretty much saved him from getting thrown overboard by the crew. Then I know that-" She stopped and waved to somebody. Cloud followed the girl's line of sight; it was the ship doctor. He smiled back and nodded his head respectfully before going towards the captain's cabin. Cloud made to go back, but Kairi's hand was on his arm; her grip was very strong. He could feel how rough her hands were from hard work and sea brine. "Ven will be fine. If there was ever a man that could pass himself off as a gentleman in a pirate crew, it's Terra."

"And what of me?" Cloud demanded. "Why should I agree to this?!"

"…Your Grace," she started carefully. "We don't intend to harm any of you."

"To ransom us you do intend though!" Cloud was beginning to forget his 'heart of stone' plan. If anything though, Cloud was so scared of not being able to keep his siblings close and safe. They were what was keeping him sane through this whole situation.

"…no. We do not," she whispered softly.

"Then what do you intend to do to me then?!"

"…I'm afraid that's for the Captain to tell you and not me." She then looked away, over Cloud's shoulder. Cloud looked back.

He had expected Ven to be carried off like some screeching woman who had been wretched from her home by marauders. He had expected Ven to be fighting back his new captor. Instead, his eyes widened, almost in horror, at the scene before him.

Ven was willingly following the pirate doctor, head held high and eyes full of curiosity as he kept his gaze fixed on the man's back. Ven was leaving him.

They all were leaving him.

* * *

It was almost dark when Leon finally decided to go into his cabin, having heard an earful from an irate Axel; apparently the first mate had decided that the middle triplet would only be awarded his belongings when he started behaving, including the end of biting, kicking and screaming. After that, freedom outside the officer's cabin would be next awarded for good behaviour.

It seemed that it would be a long time till the middle triplet would begin to behave himself.

He looked at the double doors; according to Kairi, Zexion and Demyx the oldest Strife sibling had retreated to the captain's cabin after the oldest twin had been taken away, and learning that he would be separated had caused him to become distressed. Leon hadn't really wanted to cause distress… but he supposed there was no avoiding it. He took a deep breath… and opened the door.

* * *

Cloud looked from his spot by the window, trying to keep a strong front as he prepared himself mentally to face the mysterious and infamous Rex Pirata. Ready to face the horrible teeth, eye patch and scarred face. But…

It was the biggest surprise of the day to see the true face of Rex Pirata.

He couldn't have been much older than him. Maybe two years at most. Maybe three. His breeches were black and held tight to his thighs, long leather black boots covering his calves. His shirt may have once been white but the salt air, hard work and gunpowder had stained it cream, and it was hanging open to reveal an expanse of bronze chest. Cloud had half expected a tricorn hat with exotic plumage seated upon his head but no… all Cloud could see was dark mahogany hair.

And two eyes!

The pirate bowed slightly to him. "_Guten Abend_," the pirate greeted. Cloud feared that this might only be an act; be nice now, be cruel later. Pirates were all the same after all. The pirate stood straight again. "I hope that my cabin suits your tastes," he said calmly in Bastionite.

* * *

_Oh lord_… Leon had thought when he finally laid eyes on the oldest of their guests. Terra had been right when he said he was a beauty. In the dying sunlight, the youth's hair shone like liquid gold, his skin was white as porcelain and his eyes… they were so deep and blue. Just like twin sapphires. Those eyes right now were filled with cold fire; steely determination, passionate fire to defy where possible. "_Bon soir_," the young man said, his voice shaking with fearful fury.

He was doomed.

* * *

"…your cabin was fine, until you arrived," Cloud spat harshly. This was the man that had enforced a separation of his siblings. This was the man that had kidnapped them, no matter how much he tried to disguise it as rescue.

The man raised a dark eyebrow in response. The scar slashing from above his right eye in a downward slash to under his left eye arched with him, the straight line curving ever so slightly. He moved towards him; Cloud tried to push himself back against the glass of the window.

"Then I apologise, Your Grace, but I have no intention of leaving my cabin tonight, or indeed leaving it only to you." Cloud could see that his eyes were a strange colour; light blue, and yet they seemed to shine silver in the sunset. "So you will have to deal with my presence for a good long while, Lord Strife. You aren't the one barking the orders. Especially not to me." He slammed a hand against the windows, the skin of his arm brushing past his hair. Cloud flinched; inwardly he scolded himself for showing a smidgeon of fear. He was going to get hurt… he knew it.

Then he pulled away, stretching his back and arms. The pirate didn't appear to be too bothered about what he had done. Cloud's eyes just glared at that back. _I hate him_. The pirate started to undress, and Cloud begin to fear the worst. "What on earth are you doing?!" he screeched. Oh no… this pirate was a fan of Olympian love! He was going to get raped!

"Undressing for bed," the pirate said coolly. "I suggest you do the same."

"I don't have night clothes!"

"There is a coverlet," the pirate answered swiftly. "I don't understand the problem. We're both men."

"Two men sharing a bed is problem!" Cloud protested. "It's disgusting!"

The Rex Pirata raised an eyebrow; his blue-silver eyes were utterly unfazed by the blond's outburst. "Well, you have two options Lord Strife. Either you buck up and we share the bed, or you continue to cry like a fishwife and sleep on the floorboards. Your choice."

"I refuse to-"

"Then enjoy your night on my floorboards. I'm sure they're comfortable." He went to his bed, his bronze form naked and his clothes thrown over the back of a chair. Cloud dared not to stare, instead looking for a good place to sleep.

There were no carpets in the room, and most open spaces in the cabin had some sort of object that Cloud could bump into during the night. And there was also the case of the fact there was nothing to keep the cold sea air away from him in the night… He looked over to the brunet. The pirate king's eyes were on him, his face still but his eyes looking victorious. He knew that he had won this battle. Furious, Cloud kicked his shoes off and stormed over to the bed, laying on his side next to the Rex Pirata but kept his back firmly to him. He heard the pirate softly laugh. "Not so disgusting now when you have little choice, hmm?"

"Conceited oaf," Cloud growled.

"No," the pirate whispered; Cloud felt a smile near his ear. "It's Leon."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hiya all~ The third installment of Whispers of the Sea for your perusal. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far.

You can probably guess what part of the underlying plot of the story is in this chapter.

**Warning:** Untranslated German. And bad German at that knowing me XP

Please enjoy~

* * *

Terra fascinated him.

Ven was ready to admit to that. It seemed so strange for a pirate doctor to be as careful as Terra was in his mind, having always figured that doctors were just accidentally murderous and incompetent. Terra was so different though. He truly did know what he was doing; he saved amputations only as a severe emergency, treated wounds with medicinal salves and bandaging and illnesses were treated in much the same almost exotic way. On top of that, he seemed to have built a trust in all the crew. They all had no fear of him.

Ven hadn't realised that Terra was staring back at him. "What is it?" he asked. Ven felt his cheeks burn and he looked away.

"N-Nothing," he stammered.

The arrangement was an odd one. Ven would be sharing quarters with the ship's doctor. Said quarters were really Terra's tiny practice room down in the hold of the ship. Here, there was only one bunk, fairly narrow and long, a large desk that spanned across the wall accompanied by a simple wooden chair, and shelves and cabinets crammed full of different herbs and medicines and even a small library shelf filled with books; mostly medical, but there appeared to be some sort of religious text amongst them too. The coverlet of the bed felt scratchy under Ven's hands, and there barely seemed room for the trunk to fit underneath the bunk. This was probably filled with Terra's personal belongings, mostly likely changes of clothes. The room didn't really look like it could fit two people. When Ven brought this up, Terra had said that it was fine. He'd sleep on the floor tonight. Stranger still was the matter of what Terra planned to do with Ven.

Ven would become Terra's apprentice. A trainee doctor. While it had been mostly because Terra had wanted an extra pair of hands to help him in his work, Terra had stated that he would have trained Ven as a nurse if he hadn't noticed the spark of intelligence in his eyes.

Ven wondered why Terra was doing this for him. The lantern in the room flickered; the candle had halfway melted. Terra had put his writing implements down. "_Ich glaube, das ist genug für heute_," Terra murmured to himself, putting inkwell and quill away and carefully storing his journal. "Time for bed."

"I don't have nightclothes though," Ven whispered. Terra looked at him for a moment… then he went over to the bunk and pulled his trunk from underneath. Ven looked on in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"I should have a shirt you could use. I'm afraid the vast majority of the crew usually only have the clothes they're wearing; I'm lucky that I have a few extra articles of clothing." He pulled a large cream-coloured shirt up. It would do. "I apologise in advance; I'm one of those people who sleep without clothes on."

"Are you going to be okay on the floor?" Ven asked hesitantly.

"Rather my own discomfort than your distress," Terra responded, handing him the shirt. Ven knew that it was going to quite comfortably cover him to his knees.

"But what if you get too tired? Someone might-"

"Ven," Terra started, beginning to remove his clothes piece by piece. His long skirt-like trousers (which Terra called 'hakama') was all that was keeping him modest in front of his guest. "It's alright. Besides, most boys your age would find it terrifying to share a bed with a strange man they've only just met. I wouldn't want to cause a trauma. Unlike maybe one of my colleagues." He must have been referring to another member of the crew. The captain? Whoever it was that Roxas was with? He seemed to be suggesting that Naminé would be alright in the company of Aqua and Kairi. Terra turned to him; Ven looked on in wonder at how well built the man was.

"And I'm saying… it's okay," Ven said. He was a little scared, but he knew that it would be in everyone's best interests for their doctor to be well-rested, regardless if the crew were pirates or not. After all… if Naminé was truly as unwell as Terra had feared, it would make no sense for him to cause his sister further suffering by forcing her doctor to sleep on the floor. "You need your sleep in order to do your job well and… you don't look the type to do something bad…"

"You trust me, even though I'm a pirate?"

"Who else can I turn to now that I'm separated from my siblings," Ven replied. The liquid twinkle in Terra's eyes held the empathy of someone who had once been in the same situation himself, and admiration of just how mature this sixteen-year-old boy truly was. He turned his back to Ven. "What are you doing?"

"Preserving your modesty," Terra replied. "Get changed and into bed. I'll join you in a moment."

The boy looked at him for a moment in surprise, but he soon quickly began to disrobe himself. Knee breeches, dirty hose, a raggedy shirt that had once been pristine white; those were discarded along with his shoes. He pulled Terra's shirt over his head; it had the musk of a man still clinging to it, but Ven could tell it had been washed recently. Sure enough, the large shirt hung from Ven's slim shoulders and covered him to his knees. He felt dwarfed in it. He clambered under the coverlet. Terra turned at this point, seating himself on the bunk edge. He didn't remove his hakama, instead just leaning down to take off his own boots and hose. "You aren't taking off your hakama?" Ven asked.

"I'm preserving your modesty. It'll be for the best if I had something covering my genitals," Terra remarked. Ven's face flushed at the mention; he supposed for Terra it was just a part of the body and nothing to be embarrassed by. Terra reached over for the lantern; it was only now that Ven realised that Terra's bandages around his wrists were still wrapped tightly around them.

"Terra… did you hurt yourself?" Ven asked quietly. The brunet paused… then opened the lantern to blow out the candle.

"That's a story for another time." The light went out. Ven felt Terra's body lay down next to his and he heard the pirate doctor murmur something in a language Ven couldn't recognise.

Ven knew deep down he should fear for his innocence around this man. Yet… he trusted him so readily and believed in his words so willingly. Terra wouldn't do anything to him. He'd never lay a finger of harm upon him. His brother would scold him for being so trustful of a 'filthy pirate', but right now, Ven was just glad to know that he was safe, even if only momentarily.

* * *

In comparison to his twin's first night, Roxas had hoped his was all a nightmare. Axel had stripped him of his clothes as punishment for biting his arm the next time he came back to check on him, and now he was curling up under the coverlets, growling like an angry alley cat, waiting for that hideous pirate to make his appearance again.

During waiting, he had taken a note of his surroundings. Not a very big cabin. In fact, it was basically a bunk against the wall, wooden porthole that might have had at one point a cannon poking out from it, a lantern with a candle flickering dangling from the ceiling and one modest looking trunk. There wasn't even a weapon close to hand, or at least a weapon that Roxas could hide for his own uses. Only two metallic hoops with eight spikes decorated the wall; they were too big and wide for Roxas to conceal.

Axel finally appeared as the candlelight began to sputter, causing the blond to flinch every time it went dark for just a moment. The red-haired first mate didn't seem to notice as he was too busy discarding his clothed. Roxas tensed and growled from his spot: "You're not sleeping on the bed with me."

Axel turned, his eyes regarding the blond with surprise. Roxas could just make out the tattoos on Axel's body now; cuffs of fire encircled his wrists and climbed up his arms, while a nautical compass was etched into Axel's left hip and the spitting image of those spiked wheels on the wall was inked around his navel. He wasn't heavily tattooed. Roxas wasn't exactly sure what he was hoping for; maybe some sort of indication that he was just a petty criminal that needed capturing and executing. Even the smallest things were being held as evidence against Axel. "_Nicht schlafend auf dem Bett mit sie…?_" Then Axel just laughed loudly, as if he had just heard the funniest joke. "What on earth gave you the idea I was _sharing_ my bed?"

"You can't possibly have me sleeping on the floor?!" Roxas protested. He flinched when Axel made a step towards him.

"A bed is a luxury," Axel said scornfully. He then grabbed the youth by the scruff of his neck and tossed him off the bed, soon swinging his long legs onto his bunk himself and laying down, looking very comfortable as he looked down upon the angry boy. "But then again you probably have no idea what on earth luxury really feels like since it was fed to you with a silver spoon."

_I hate this man_. Roxas glared, and then whipped his head away. He would never concede to him. Even if he was bare and beaten, he would never surrender to this damned pirate. He was a member of the proud Strife family. Strifes just do not give in to rogues and villains. He flinched when he felt something flung over his head. A coverlet. He lifted his head back to the first mate. Axel was staring at him, saying nothing. "What…?" Roxas asked tersely.

"Nothing. Just get some sleep." The pirate turned onto his back. Roxas didn't think he could try to murder him at that angle; the weapons Axel had worn on his person earlier weren't anywhere in sight.

"…how do I know you're not going to try something…?"

"If I was, I would have done it by now," Axel replied. "You're annoying enough to make _anyone_ want to stab you."

"What?!" Roxas flared, looking like he was ready to attack Axel with his bare hands. _I HATE THIS MAN!_ He launched himself at the bed; Axel was faster and stronger, being able to grab Roxas by his wrists and pinning him to the bed. His smirk was catlike, as if he had caught the pretty canary that had escaped from its cage.

And maybe he had.

"Unhand me!" Roxas screeched.

"_Nein_," Axel answered, leaning down so that their noses were once again only a coin's space between them. It was terrifying… seeing his catlike eyes glow like that. "I changed my mind. You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you."

"You can't-!"

"I can," Axel said sharply; Roxas was immediately hushed by his words. "I can, I will, and you're just going to have to deal with it." He twisted Roxas to his side, clamped his arms around the blond's chest and arms and rested his sharp chin between his shoulder and neck. Roxas yelped in protest and struggled to get away; it was fruitless. His grip was too tight. "Now you better sleep, little lord, otherwise someone's neck is going to be slit."

Roxas had stayed still after that threat, cursing in his head and swearing that he would kill this man the first chance he got. He was determined to stay awake and wait for Axel to sleep so that he had that chance… but his wretched body betrayed him. He had been the first to fall into slumber.

* * *

The women's quarters were something that had surprised Naminé. It was basically just a portion of the hold that had barrels cutting it off from the rest of the hold and from the prying eyes of the ship's menfolk. There was one bunk, but it seemed that the ladies also had a hammock to sleep in. From what Naminé had understood from her ability to speak Gardenian, Aqua and Kairi took turns sleeping in the bunk. There was also her trunk of belongings underneath garments that were being hung from a rope that had been tied to the ship, a small dressing table with a mirror that must've been stolen at some point and plenty of lanterns with flickering candles. To her utter relief, it turned out that they would all be sleeping in their shifts, rather than the possibility of nakedness that she had been dreading so much.

Though not as much as the ship doctor's orders. Naminé was scared of not being able to fit into her tiny dresses and corsets; if she lost her tiny waist, she would lose her control and her beauty in her eyes. She watched as Aqua loosened her corset; it hadn't been tight at all. Kairi hadn't even bothered to wear one.

"_How can you wear that?_" Kairi asked the older woman in her native tongue. Naminé listened in, thankful that she had decided to take up Gardenian back home even if Radiant Garden was Hollow Bastion's arch rival.

"_Oh please, it's not half as tight as Miss Naminé's. I was wondering how on earth the poor girl breathed!_" Aqua stretched out, hanging her corset over the line. "_Besides, it's not so bad wearing it since I'm down in the hold tending to injuries and illness most of the time. If I was doing more work up on deck I'd consider not wearing one._"

"_The fact you wear yours outside of you normal clothing though is what I find problematic. It's like waving a flag that says, 'Hey boys! I'm easy!'_"

"_Oh please, and your attire doesn't suggest that?_"

"_At least my undergarments aren't on show!_"

"_At least my breasts aren't within teasing view!"_

Naminé laughed a little bit; it seemed so strange to hear this conversation among pirates. And lady pirates at that. She was so certain that they were just a licentious and rowdy type of people that hearing these two bicker about the suggestiveness of their appearances seemed absurd. Aqua looked up at Naminé. "Oh? You can understand us?"

"Oh… yes, I can speak Gardenian, but I'm not that fluent…" Naminé replied hesitantly.

"Ehhhh?! Really?!" Kairi exclaimed. "Wow! You must be smarter than your brothers! They don't even attempt at speaking Gardenian to us!"

"…Well, knowing Gardenian isn't really considered necessary since Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden are… well, on very uneasy terms with each other I guess. But since my fiancé is in Agrabah…"

"Ohh! You learnt Gardenian because Radiant Garden and Agrabah have good relations with each other," Kairi said, finally managing to connect the dots. "Because that means you could be useful as a translator at the very least since you must also know how to speak Agrabahan too."

"Yes," Naminé nodded her head. "I don't… wish to sit idly like a trophy. I want to at least make myself beneficial to wherever my home will be."

"So you were okay with marrying someone you've never even met before?" Kairi asked, clearly dubious about whether the young noblewoman actually was fine with that concept. Naminé said nothing at first.

"…it's my duty to. I'll most likely become a representative of Hollow Bastion in that way."

"Not to burst your bubble, Lady," Aqua started. "But do you know of a particular Agrabahan custom most men of wealth practice?" She did know; being reminded of it made her flinch. Aqua smiled sympathetically. "So you do. In that case, you had better hope you become a first wife. Because I can assure you that any other harem wife will never be able to leave the house she lives in."

"_No way! They really do that Aqua?!_" Kairi gasped. "_That sounds horrible!_"

Naminé bit down on her lip. It was that reality that she didn't want to face. "…even so… being captured by pirates is no better, is it?" she asked, looking up at Aqua.

"Better than most things. At least, being 'captured' by us," Kairi replied. She then threw a spare coverlet over to Naminé. "Hey, get some rest, okay? You need to concentrate on getting healthy again."

"But I'm not sick."

"But you're far too frail to do any work on the ship," Aqua countered. "I'm afraid we can't have anyone resting on their bum. Everyone pulls their weight on the ship, even us women." Aqua then paused in thought. "Wait… I think I know of a good way for you to be useful."

"How? I'm too frail according to you and the doctor," Naminé pointed out bitterly.

"One of my jobs on the ship is to oversee everyone's clothes get cleaned every so often, as well as overseeing the kitchens and helping Terra with nursing all the sick and injured crewmates." Aqua beamed brightly, "We'll start you off with washing. It shouldn't be too taxing on you."

"But I've never washed anything before! I've never even darned a sock!"

"Eh?! Really?!" Both girls looked so surprised. It was Kairi who snidely commented, "Geez, Hollow Bastion nobles must have it really easy."

"But I can't be that different from other noblewomen!"

Aqua shook her head. "Gardenian noblewomen are expected to oversee all parts of the housework being done to their expectations, not to mention a good number of them even oversee the constructions of their homes. From what I hear of Bastionite noblewomen is that they languish in luxury, have tea parties and pretty much just let their lives be ruled by men."

Kairi then snorted. "Don't even have the right to vote unless widowed with loads of land. It's so medieval."

Naminé made to protest but she was cut off by Aqua. "Basically, the world is not completely like Hollow Bastion. There are some countries that expect more from women, and some countries where they are treated as frail things that need to be protected. You are talking to two women who are from the former; our birthplaces expected much more from us, so we find it incredible that there are places in the world where women are ruled by men. You on the other hand must find us so strange for doing so much." She then turned to the hammock, sitting down and throwing her legs over. "Now, I don't know about you two, but I'd like to get some sleep."

"Shift over," Kairi mumbled, clambering into the hammock too. Somehow it was able to support both of their weight. "_Gute Nacht_," she mumbled. Aqua returned with a language that was unfamiliar to Naminé.

She just sat on the bed for the longest time. All of this was just so strange… too strange. The candle burned out.

* * *

Cloud's intentions had always been to stay awake to get his bearings in the room, grab the pen knife that he had noticed during his detainment in the day, then hold it to the Rex Pirata's throat and threaten him to turn them around back to Hollow Bastion. That way these wretched pirates would get their clearly overdue trial and sentence, and he and his siblings would be free. That had always been his intention.

So when his eyes opened blearily to the expanse of bronzed chest and his nostrils assailed by the sea-soaked musk of a man, Cloud had frozen in a mixture of fear and despair of himself. He had fallen asleep. He just woke up to finding himself almost snuggled up to the pirate, but he daren't move. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping pirate.

He risked the possibility of waking the pirate up by turning onto his other side, away from the pirate, willing his eyes to find the pen knife. Still on the desk. He could try it… he could move, grab the knife then press it against Rex Pirata's throat. He was fast enough to do that. He just had to be careful with waking his… current bed mate. He risked a look over his shoulder.

In the darkness, the grey eyes of Rex Pirata fixed themselves on Cloud's face. Internally, the young noble swore; he was rested, awake and clearly would be prepared for anything Cloud tried. He couldn't do anything, and that damned pirate knew it. "Good morning," Leon said calmly, sitting up and stretching. Since the curtains hadn't been pulled away, Cloud could see in the dawn light the numerous amounts of scarring the pirate had accumulated over the years. Much of it looked old, but others seemed much fresher. This was a man that indeed had more experience with a blade and firearm than the average soldier. Cloud was right to practice caution. "Slept well?"

"…if you call sharing a bed with a damnable pirate a good night's sleep," Cloud muttered acerbically. This only elicited a dry chuckle from the young pirate captain. He was climbing over the blond to get off the bed, once more stretching his body out. Cloud hid his face in embarrassment when the pirate's rather muscular rump was in view.

"Have you no shame?!" Cloud squawked.

"No. Not really," Leon replied. "Pirates don't really need shame. We're dishonour incarnate."

"And you say it so proudly…"

"And you clearly have a stick shoved up your arse." The man was looking around for clothes, opting to just put on his breeches and boots on. Evidently the man was speaking truth about pirates being absolutely unabashed. "Do you still intend to put on the act of the victim, or are you going to make yourself useful?"

"Put on an act?! I _am_ a victim!"

"The former. Right, I'll be sure to lock up then." He was making his way towards the door. Cloud struggled to get back to his feet; he wanted that pirate's neck so that he could wring the life out of him!

Once again it seemed that the Rex Pirata was two steps ahead of him; he had dashed to the door, slid through the crack he had made and suddenly slammed it shut just as Cloud launched his body weight towards the stiff wood. Cloud heard a lock from the outside suddenly slide into place. He was trapped now. Well and truly trapped compared to yesterday's open door. "You can't do this to me!" Cloud screeched, banging his fists against the door. He already had a feeling that the Rex Pirata was already moving away though… and that only served to anger him more. "Let me out!"

* * *

Axel was already at the wheel when Leon came up on top deck, looking like he had his nerves frayed beyond breaking point. Leon couldn't help but feel sympathetic for his first mate; not only had he basically forced his friend to take on what he could only describe as a fishwife, but in order to protect said fishwife Axel had said the one thing that pirates had an obligation to respect –but often chose to ignore. "How's your woman, Axel?" Leon called up in his mother tongue, with a slight amused smirk in his eyes. The red-haired pirate glared at him.

"I hate you," Axel grumbled, his hands gripping the ship's wheel tightly. "I've just had the worst night's sleep and it's your fault. Don't blame me if we go barrelling into another ship or into rocks because I'm tired."

"You'll have to get in the queue after Lord Strife if you want my neck. I have several other armies and pirate captains that want a noose wrapped around it."

"Noose'd be too good for you," Axel seethed.

"Oh? So which execution method would be better for me if hanging isn't?"

"Who said anything about executing you?! I'd slice your throat, boil your head and use your skull as a cup!"

"Careful Axel. You might make me suspicious." He then sighed softly, taking a seat on the balustrade of the ship's railings. "It seems that Terra has it fairly easy with his charge, doesn't he?"

"It's been all quiet around his practice," Axel muttered. "I even looked in; he's got the kid studying medicine already! And that damn kid just looks up and is all sweetness and light to me! You wouldn't even think that banshee is his twin!"

"Maybe you should try to treat him kindly Axel," Terra's voice suddenly cut in. Axel only scowled at him before looking back to the sea. Terra wasn't his favourite person at the moment. The doctor just ignored him, turning his attention to Leon. "I went to check up on the lady early this morning. She seems… to have found some fire at long last."

"She's resisting?" Leon asked curiously. Now this was interesting…

"No. She's cooperating, but not very gracious about it." He then sighed. "She's resisting against chores. To paraphrase her, 'I don't see why I should help my captors'. Spoken in perfect Gardenian I might add."

"The lady speaks Gardenian?" Axel exclaimed, suddenly keenly interested. "So she's been able to understand us from the start?"

"That would be logical," Terra said nonchalantly. "But before you start demanding why she didn't say anything earlier, consider that she's been captured by two different pirate crews. It would make any young lady terrified out of her wits."

"Well… I see no rush to put her to work," Leon sighed. "Especially while she's in no shape to help."

"Think we could explain to her just what's going on then? She might be a bit more cooperative." Axel's green eyes had a look of hope in them; plainly he was praying that if the girl could be convinced, his 'woman' would calm down and be a bit more obliging.

"I can't. If they found out that the Balamb Governor demanded us to intercept and escort them elsewhere, there could be issues later down the line for that port should the worst happen. That… and you know what the bargain is."

"They're going to find out eventually," Axel frowned. "Might as well get it over and done with now."

"Not until they've all settled down," Leon replied. "Then we can explain in full, and maybe they're more willing to understand."

"What's there to understand Leon? It's petty politics," Terra said. His arms were crossed over themselves. "Basically it's stopping the rise of political sway that Lord Vanitas Strife could have, should his siblings meet and marry their intended so that the Governor of Balamb can pretty much keep his power. Oh, and let's not forget that it's also to garner favour and more power from foreign powers. Have them in allied countries, and that ruddy lord could have some influence." Terra spat angrily into the sea; Leon knew that an old wound had been pressed upon in Terra's psyche just by talking about this. "It's all the same in the end. Greedy men thinking about themselves and not their people. The fact that _he's_ brought an innocent person into all this makes it all the more despicable."

"Then what do you propose we do then Terra? Just wait until they find out for themselves, and then watch them go apeshit on our arses? Sorry, but I'm not doing that," Axel growled. "I get enough shit as it is from that… that… little bastard."

"…we need to word it better than 'we've only captured you because of your status as political pawns of Hollow Bastion and also because we need you for a bargain'," Leon stated. They needed something to paint the situation more rose-coloured. There had to be a keyword that would get the four to cooperate better… though that seemed impossible. "Terra, did the boy-"

"Ventus," Terra interrupted.

"Did Ventus," Leon corrected himself, "ever say something to you? Something that might help us convince the other three?"

Terra paused for a moment, thinking back to his previous conversations with the young boy thus far. "…I think he once commented under his breath something about going from one cage to another fairly early on." He frowned slightly. "But I don't know if that's correct. I barely heard it."

"A cage… huh…"

"You've got an idea Herr Cap'n?" Axel asked, raising a dubious eyebrow.

"I think I might just have the perfect solution."

* * *

Cloud was getting restless again. He had explored the cabin a lot more thoroughly this time around; the Rex Pirata was very well read, with books of many different famed authors from around the world decorating his bookcase, all of them translated into Gardenian, but a few were in Bastionite too. Naval equipment mostly dominated the pirate captain's belongings, though there was a trunk that held all of the pirate's clothing, though it wasn't much. No gems. No treasures. A few letters in Gardenian in the drawers of the desk, the seals carefully cut and the letters in neat piles, and a captain's log. This too was in Gardenian, and Cloud cursed the fact that he couldn't understand it. Naminé no doubt would be able to. There was also a large map that had plotted down known trade routes across the different seas. This map was heavily annotated, once again in Gardenian.

He didn't know what he was hoping to find. Maybe a better weapon than the pen knife he was clutching onto for dear life. The dagger that he had on the night the _Ifrit_ sank had long since been confiscated… but it wasn't anywhere in the cabin. He didn't know why he even dared to hope it was still here.

The lock on the other side had opened. Cloud made sure that the pen knife he had liberated was kept from view, looking to the door as it opened. _It must be Kairi_.

It wasn't Kairi.

The man that arrived, holding a tray that had a rather handsome looking tea set –_stolen goods. Only the best for the Rex Pirata obviously_– resting on its wooden surface, was shorter than him. A good two inches, he was certain. One of his eyes was covered by a long bang of slate grey, but he seemed so young to have greyed so quickly. He was unarmed. Cloud knew that this might be his only chance.

"Good morning," the man greeted in Bastionite. "The captain will be with you shortly."

"…why?"

"He wants his breakfast too," the man responded. He then muttering something under his breath in Gardenian before adding in Bastionite, "And he wants to have it in the comfort in his own cabin. To quote him."

"Tell him that I have no intention of letting him have it comfortably," Cloud growled. _Turn around man… just turn around…_

"I'm afraid the captain is not a man that will take 'no' as an answer, nor a man that pays much heed to threats." He placed the tray down on the desk. Cloud knew that this was his only chance. "And he very much doubts that-"

Cloud had suddenly moved behind the short man, twisted his arm behind his back and pressed the pen knife to his throat. The man completely froze. "I'm very sorry to do this, my friend," Cloud said quietly. "But desperate times call for desperate measures. We're going to walk out of this cabin together, and you are going to tell the crew my demands in their native tongue… or whatever language they all can understand."

"…you're mad," the man stated.

"I'm perfectly sane. Walk." Cloud forced them to start moving. As long as he threatened the life of just one of them, then surely he would coax out some sense of loyalty and abuse it to his terms. The man walked slowly and carefully, trying not to cut his throat with the pen knife as they moved. He was the one to open the door, still moving carefully as they walked onto the top deck. Cloud watched as little by little the entire crew, bar the absent Rex Pirata, turned their attention towards him and his captive. He forced the shorter man closer to him, pressing the pen knife firmly against his throat.

The man hadn't even broken into a sweat.

"Tell them that I demand they release my siblings and I want us to be taken to the nearest allied port of Hollow Bastion's immediately."

" …_Der Idiot, der droht mir mit einem Taschenmesser ist anspruchsvoll, und lassen Sie dann die anderen drei Gäste und nehmen Sie sie zum nächsten Hafen, ist ein Verbündeter des Hollow Bastion._"

"_Aber das ist bis zu der Hauptmann. Nicht für uns._"

"_Versuchen Sie mal, das dieser idiotische Aristokraten. Er wird sicher nicht auf mich hören, und ich bin seine Geisel und Übersetzer._"

"H-Hey!" Cloud nearly jumped when from the rigging the heathen from the _Ifrit_ suddenly dropped to the top deck. His eyes were wild with fear, and he already had a hand on the knife he had on his person. "Let Zexion go!"

"Demyx!" the man snapped harshly. "_Für die Liebe zu Kingdom Hearts, Drop das Messer!_"

"_Aber Zexion-!_"

"_Wollen Sie mich sehen erhalten Sie einen extra lächeln?! Er handelt wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier! Nicht empfindet ihn!_"

"_Aber er kill sie!_"

"_Sind wir nicht streiten! Die Messer!_"

"_Aber-!_"

"_Stellen Sie das Messer nach unten!"_

Demyx seemed hesitant to move away, but he dropped the knife and stepped back, his teal eyes full of worry. Cloud took a deep breath; he didn't want to kill someone, pirate or not. He leaned in. "Zexion, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Tell them that unless they do as I say, I will use any means necessary to get Hollow Bastion's navy or the navy of our allies' attention to this place."

"That won't be necessary." The voice had come from up above; Cloud could see all eyes looking above him on the bridge. Cloud dared to look; Rex Pirata was walking down to the top deck. He pressed the knife more firmly against Zexion's neck.

"I'm warning you pirate, if you don't do what I demand, I'll slit his throat."

"And then what? You'll have no hostage and you're looking at possibly being strung up by the bowsprit. Sounds a bit risky to me to threaten to kill your only chance of salvation there," Leon reasoned. He looked so calm compared to the rest of the crew.

"This man's important to you all! Your men wouldn't be so timid if he wasn't!" Cloud protested.

"True enough. Zexion is the best navigator a man could ask for," Leon said nonchalantly. "However, you killing him is just going to leave you in a worse position, and us most likely being delayed in getting home." He was walking towards them, keeping his expression completely neutral. Cloud felt himself shaking. "Then there's another thing. You've never taken the life of another person. I doubt you'll start now on a pirate ship on which you are guest of."

"Don't try to sugar coat the fact that I'm a hostage here by saying that I'm a guest!" If he pressed the knife any tighter against Zexion's throat, he was sure the smaller man would be sporting another smile, only blood red in colour. "I'm fighting fire with fire! If you don't take me to an allied port right away with my siblings, I'll… I'll…!"

"You'll do what, Cloud?" Leon asked. He was very close now. Only Zexion stood between them to keep them apart. "Put it down. Make your life and your siblings' lives easier." Cloud's grip tightened. Zexion made no sound. "Cloud, don't take it out on Zexion. You're scared. I understand that. You're scared and you don't know what's going on, but threatening someone else's life isn't going to achieve anything but animosity from the crew and a very hard time for you and your younger siblings." He put a hand over Cloud's, holding it firmly away from Zexion's throat. The little man took a deep breath.

Leon's hand felt so rough over his, battered by hard work and the elements no doubt.

"Now… let him go Cloud," Leon said calmly, and yet the voice was strongly commanding him, warning him that there would be consequences for defiance. Cloud just glared at him in anger, not letting the smaller man go, but only making his grip tighter. Leon's eyes flashed silver. "Cloud… I'm warning you."

"What do you think you'll do to me?" Cloud asked insolently. "I may be your prisoner, but I will not yield to someone like you. You can't hurt me."

Rather than anger, the Rex Pirata laughed quietly. Cloud's defiant look turned into a look mixed with surprise and horror. This man… this man didn't fear consequences! "Listen, Cloud," Leon said very calmly. He was too calm for Cloud's tastes. "You might think you're the one with the power here, but let me tell you this. This is my ship; there are laws here that you have to follow like you would in any other country. I am its _king_, its _lawmaker_ and its _judge_. I won't suffer fools." Cloud yelped as he felt himself being pulled away from Zexion with force. The smaller man stumbled but recovered his footing, rubbing his arm and neck. Cloud's arm was held high above him, the grip on his wrist tightening like a clamp, the pirate's fingers and thumb digging into his flesh. The pen knife clattered to the floor. Leon's eyes were still flashing silver. "You abide by my laws here. You'll abide by my laws when we make it to our home. You are not above any member of this crew. You are certainly _not_ above me either."

"_Er lohnt sich nicht! Lassen Sie uns einfach maroon ihn!_"

"_Ja! Wir werden sehen, wie er mag es wenn alle hat er ist Wasser und einem einzigen bullet in einer Pistole!_"

"_Halt den Mund! Alle von Ihnen!_" Leon barked at his crew, turning his body so violently that Cloud fell to his knees and yelped in pain. "_Dieser Mensch könnte mehr Probleme als er lohnt sich aber ich möchte, dass mein Ende des Schnäppchen! Wollen Sie keine siehe Ellone wieder?!_"

The crew went very quiet at hearing whatever it was that Leon had said. Cloud noticed that there seemed to be a mournful atmosphere. Did… something happen before he and his siblings were kidnapped by this crew? Leon took a deep breath, carefully help Cloud up to his feet. "Stop the foolishness Cloud. None of us are here to hurt you or your siblings."

"Then you intend to hold us ransom."

"…I only wish it were that simple," Leon responded, guiding Cloud back to the cabin. The blond had been too surprised by how sombre the once tense and angry atmosphere had become to protest. "_Weiter arbeiten. Ich werde wieder in einen Moment._"

* * *

Ven had stood far in the back watching what his brother had done, standing next to Terra. They had come up on top deck to see to an older man who had injured himself while tending to the ropes, the doctor having wanted to show Ven how to treat rope burns and other injuries caused by handling the ropes. It was also the first time he had seen Rex Pirata. He didn't appear that much older than Cloud.

"Hopefully… that will be the end to the foolishness," Terra said softly, but Ven could hear strain in the second mate's voice.

"Terra… why did the crew go quiet?" Ven asked tentatively. "A lot of them looked ready to hang my brother."

"…That's… a very, very sore subject for the captain. I shouldn't speak of it."

"It… involves us, doesn't it?" Ven watched as Terra's eyes turned to him. "There's a reason why he chose us in particular. That attack on the _Ifrit_ wasn't random… was it…"

"…Ven… I can't talk about it."

"Terra, please. It's okay. If you just tell us what's going on, I'm sure we'll all understand."

"…there are just some things that you're better off not knowing." Terra turned back to the open sores he was attending to. "…when we get to our home, I'm sure the captain will explain everything to you. Right now… we have to focus on getting home."

* * *

The day had been long and uneventful after the commotion Cloud caused, the mood soured by the memory of the true reason why they pursued the _Ifrit_ in the first place. For Leon, it was hard to be around the blond after that.

He just hoped that _that man_ would keep to his end of the bargain… otherwise… He looked up when he noticed there was a small tankard being offered to him. He took it and swigged the ale into his mouth. It was a little salty. "You look tired, my friend," Zexion said, leaning against the banister. The sea was calm tonight, and the wind was in their favour. "We should be at Destiny Island within four days if the wind continues to remain in our favour and if we have calm waters."

"…do you think they've followed us… with her?"

"…I don't know," Zexion said quietly, knowing who he meant. "They might be a few days behind us. It might even take weeks if they're waiting." He looked over to Leon. "…that man… I don't trust him. He's not like the old governor."

"We don't have much choice though… do we…?" Leon then spat angrily over the side. "That damned man… he's worse than a pirate. Taking advantage of our neutrality with the previous governor… using us for his own sake…" He glared at the sea. "I swear of he's harmed a single hair… I'll…!"

He stopped when he felt the long hand of his first mate firmly grip his shoulder. "We're all angry about this. There's nothing we can do now; we fulfilled what we set out to do." Axel stood on his other side, blowing out fumes of tobacco smoke before putting his long pipe firmly back into his mouth. The pipe was a gift from the heathen tribe Demyx had come from. Axel treasured it. "But… it's probably worth preparing for the worst."

Leon nodded his head. "…if that man is truly as despicable as we think he is… he might intend for their deaths… and pin the blame on us." He took another swig. "In the end… those with greed in places of power are all the same. Killing is nothing if it means having whatever they want. Terra and Aqua are living proof of the destruction that such greed can cause." Terra's story still brought chills of horror down the Rex Pirata's spine. Sometimes it made Leon wonder who the true savage criminals in this world were. Some men made pirates look respectable. He looked up and noticed a shape in the distance. Grabbing his spyglass from his belt loop, he stretched it out with a sharp flick of his wrist and looked out. "Hector appears to be making the rounds with his _Queen Anne_."

"Barbossa?" Zexion asked quizzically. "What's he doing out here? Isn't his hunting grounds usually nearer to Port Royal and Departurian waters?"

"Knowing them, Sparrow has probably stolen something from Barbossa," Axel droned. "I swear it's like watching a dog chase after a cat. Fruitless."

"As long as Sparrow doesn't bring the _Black Pearl_ anywhere near us, we can give the _Queen Anne_ a wide berth," Zexion commented. "I don't fancy going anywhere near her. She frightened me the first time we had dealing with Barbossa." Zexion shuddered; any pirate worth his salt knew of the story of the haunted ship that followed only its captain, the same legendary ship that was once owned by the most feared pirate of them all, Blackbeard. There were stories that Barbossa had tricked Blackbeard in a duel. Others said that it had been Sparrow that had bested Blackbeard with poison which inadvertently gave the grizzled sea dog with a peg leg an advantage. It was all stories though; neither pirate captain seemed willing to confirm which story was true.

However, while Sparrow seemed happy to let one Captain Leonhart inherit the title of Rex Pirata, Barbossa seemed less content to see 'a whelp' become a pirate king. As a result, Leon kept his dealings with the captain of the haunted _Queen Anne's Revenge_ to a bare minimum. Leon pushed his spyglass back into its smaller state. "Let's try to avoid Barbossa as best as we can. I don't particularly want him to find out about our guests. Nor any other pirate ship for that matter." Leon sighed. "Those Strifes are my only hope."

Unfortunately though… his innate pirate was very reluctant to let go of that precious cargo. He could still remember those sapphires.

They held that proud defiance. Even if he was beat, Lord Cloud Strife was not going to bow down to anyone, and especially not to the person he had immediately decided was an enemy. Leon's curiosity had been piqued; he wondered if he could prove to him that even if he was a pirate, he was someone that the young aristocrat could trust.

"…it's a shame that even if we do gain their trust… we seem destined to betray them," Leon murmured.

"That's why it's best not to get close to them," Axel said, inhaling on his pipe. "It's not worth it. It's not worth going through the emotions when you know you might have to betray them sometime in the near future." He exhaled. "I'm worried. About Terra."

"Terra?" Zexion asked, looking over to the first mate. "What about him?"

"The fact that he seems to be already forming a friendship with that kid worries me… even though he knows what might happen."

"…he probably thinks it's the kindest thing to do," Leon said quietly. He then pushed himself away from the railings. "I better see if my 'solution' to the cooperation problem works. I hate to lie to him… but I don't see any other way."

"Good luck," Axel murmured. "Let me know if it works."

* * *

Cloud sat in the window, staring out to sea, brooding angrily. His plan hadn't worked. He was further away from escaping the clutches of the pirates now more than ever, and no doubt the Rex Pirata would be furious with him. He half expected to be completely stripped of his dignity when he returned… maybe even be forced into a position he'd never choose. Cloud braced himself for that possibility; he was determined to hate Leon for all he was worth.

The door opened at that point; the Rex Pirata walked in. He was quiet, only briefly acknowledged Cloud with a curt nod and then went to his desk, looking through the maps that had been put into disarray. Cloud had looked through them out of boredom, having hoped that maybe he would figure out exactly where the next port was. Leon just put them back into order.

"…are you not going to say anything?" Cloud asked carefully, hunching his shoulders up so that he curled into a ball. The Rex Pirata looked over his shoulder at Cloud; his face was completely emotionless. "You're not going to lecture me or threaten or… do something to me?"

"…to what, Cloud, would that profit me in anyway?" Leon replied with his own question. He turned back to organising his maps, rolling them up and placing them carefully in their designated homes in the desk.

"I threatened your man."

"Zexion has been in worse life or death situations than that."

"I could have killed him."

"You wouldn't have done. Killing a man in that situation would have been foolish, and you knew that."

"You sound so sure of that."

"I've seen enough already to know what a man can and will do in any given situation concerning my kind," Leon said. He turned around and faced Cloud. "I understand how you feel. That's why I'm not angry with you. You're within your right to behave the way you did. We just didn't expect you to act as swiftly as you did." The corner of Leon's lips quirked into a halfway smile. Was he… impressed? "You're an exceptionally brave man Cloud. If it had been me in your situation… I probably wouldn't have done that."

"…so you do know my name," Cloud said softly. Leon nodded his head. "You targeted us on purpose… didn't you?" Leon seemed reluctant to answer that. "That heathen… Demyx… he said that a governor wanted us kidnapped. Who was it?"

"…I'm sorry. I can't answer that."

"Loyalty to a traitor of Hollow Bastion?" Cloud sneered.

"…" Leon turned away. "I'll let you cool your head."

"How much did he pay you? I'll arrange for double that if you release me and my siblings. I can even arrange for a pardon from Hollow Bastion. All you have to do is tell us a name."

"…I can't."

"You can't possibly be saying that you're declining my offer!" Cloud was flabbergasted; he was offering more than whatever it was this mystery governor was paying the pirate and even offering a pardon! A safe haven in Hollow Bastion! How could any pirate-!

"…All that glitters is not gold. Treasure is not just gold and silver." Leon looked at Cloud with a look that the blond couldn't interpret. "I only came here to say that I was going to offer you freedom from your different cages, but I can see that you wish to cling to them. Then that's fine. You can stay here for the rest of the journey home. This can be your new cage." He walked away to the door; Cloud was moving quickly after the Rex Pirata, ready to demand what on earth the pirate was talking about.

Leon had been faster once again. He was out of the cabin and had locked the door from the outside. Cloud banged his fists against the door in anger, screeching to be let out and for the Rex Pirata to explain himself.

* * *

Leon leaned against the cabin door, feeling his knees give way as his body sunk to the floor. "…this is ridiculous," he murmured to himself in his mother tongue. "Axel's right… I shouldn't try to be kind. That will only forge an attachment." And it was an attachment he just couldn't afford to give.

He needed those four… otherwise he might not ever see her alive again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, I'm alive!

Sorry it was so long that I updated ANYTHING on fanfiction dot net. University just creamed me for the last few months (throwing a history course at me when I do a literature degree... hmm yes, makes perfect sense... not... orz) and I've had a lot of things to think about. Getting this written down at last over the Christmas period just really helped with the relaxation.

This isn't to say that I'll return to my normal updating speed (I doubt it really; university and real life just appear to be going out of their way to throw a spanner in the works) but I'll try my hardest to get all of my works bang up-to-date ASAP.

Thanks for your patience and your support. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter (where not a lot is getting done.. again.. just like on a normal pirate ship haha) and reviews will be much appreciated!

**Warning:** If paragraph is in the viewpoint of a character that can not speak German (a.k.a. Gardenian), the (most likely bad) German will be untranslated. Currently Naminé is the only Bastionite character that can speak Gardenian. Remember that.

* * *

Leon didn't return to the cabin until very late at night, finding Cloud asleep on the bed, still fully clothed. Leon did as he normally did; strip himself of his clothes and slide into bed, regardless of the company. Rather than sleep though, he found himself watching the other.

He knew a bit about this aristocrat. That he was the eldest son of a second wife. That he was considered to be fairly old when his marriage had been arranged at the grand age of three and twenty, but fairly young in the marriage market in general had he been free to choose his own path. That he knew his way around a pistol but was more proficient with the sword and used a knife when necessary. Other than that, there was nothing more he did know about Cloud. It seemed that the old man in Balamb only thought that was necessary.

…yet Cloud reacted strongly to the word 'cage'.

Then again, it sounded like the word brought about different forms of despise from the siblings. It seemed cruel for Leon to offer freedom when he knew that deep down he'd have to hand the siblings back into a new captor's hands. He growled under his breath, turning onto his side and facing away from the blond.

He thought he'd be able to do this. It seemed like he was already starting to grow rather fond of this one despite the trouble he had already caused, unfortunately for him. _But Ellone's safety is paramount… I can't let myself put a total stranger's wellbeing in front of a family member's._ He sighed unhappily; damn Terra for pricking his curiosity. He would have been better off not knowing.

* * *

Naminé found herself doing the laundry early the next morning with a couple of the crew members and Kairi supervising, trying not to grumble too much even though she was starting to get hands that looked a lot like prunes. Although she wouldn't speak to anyone else, she could understand what the others were talking about.

Apparently her dear older brother had gained some notoriety.

"_Can't believe the Captain willingly puts that monster in his own cabin and even sleeps in it!_"

"_After yesterday, he's probably banned all sharp objects in that room. I heard Cook's on strict orders to make sure that all the cutlery comes back from the cabin just in case._"

"_But is it really okay for us to cart him about? I don't see why we couldn't just gut him and say it was an accident._"

"_If you have time to gossip like old hags, then you've got time to scrub!_" Kairi's voice barked. "_Start scrubbing!_" The men continued with their work. Kairi bent down beside Naminé. "I'm sorry… no one should hear that about their own brother."

"They didn't know I can understand them," she said softly, trying her hardest to scrub a stain out. "…is Cloud… in trouble?"

"…sort of," Kairi answered honestly. "The crew don't like him since he threatened our navigator's life. The captain is keeping him in his cabin in order to protect him from the crew… your brother would be a fool to leave it."

"…what will happen to him if he leaves the cabin?" Naminé asked hesitantly, fearing the worst.

"…I don't think-"

"Kairi."

The pirate girl pursed her lips… then she spoke again. "If he left the cabin now, I can't guarantee that the captain will be able to save him from his own crew. They're angry at your brother because he had our navigator held hostage. He might have killed him if he got too spooked."

"Cloud did that?!"

"It's probably something you don't want to believe your brother was capable of doing, but it appears he seems to think being in the company of pirates is worse than being caged by promises he doesn't want to keep."

Naminé knew what Kairi had meant by promises; Cloud might never have voiced it while being vocal about his distaste for his siblings' marriage arrangements, but even he didn't want to get married to a girl he had never even met before. He was only going through it because he felt obligated to Vanitas and their father's memory. She whispered, "Well… I suppose being among this pirate crew isn't so bad…"

"Oh? You think so?" Kairi asked, a small smile on her face.

"It isn't like any of you are trying to do anything harmful to us," Naminé said; she had observed that she and Ven seemed to have a lot of freedom on board, even if it did appear that Roxas and Cloud were being punished for being uncooperative. She lifted up the shirt she had been washing; the stains just weren't coming out. "If anything, it's almost as if you're treating us like equals even though our ranks on board are so different."

"Captain always said that it's better to treat guests well. Only good things come of it when you leave them at their destination later." Kairi then looked up; it seemed that the first mate was in a foul mood again. Naminé cowered a little as he approached them. Kairi only frowned, speaking in her native language to the other pirate. "_What? Another bad night?_"

"_You get that girl to talk some sense into that little bastard! He's already tried to strangle me this morning!_"

"_My, what a violent kid…_"

"_It's like he has a death wish! I've never met someone so determined to get killed!_"

"_Oh dear, it looks like the pot doesn't like looking at his reflection in the kettle._"

"_What was that?!_"

Naminé watched with wide eyes; the red-haired duo continued to bicker with each other, the man clearly irate about something, and Kairi just accusing him of not liking the fact that he could see a bit of himself in his charge's personality. She stayed quiet.

How on earth was she supposed to get this stain out?

"_Oh for the love of-! Fine! Don't be a help Kairi!_"

Naminé screeched when she felt her wrist being grabbed and her whole body being wretched up to stand, looking into the cat-green eyes of the first mate in pure terror. "You're the sister, right?" he asked slowly. She couldn't be sure if he wasn't confident that his Bastionite was good, or if he was just trying to calm himself down.

"_Axel, you brute! Let her go!_" Kairi screamed.

"_Shut up!_" He turned back to Naminé. "Well are you?"

"Y-Yes," Naminé squeaked.

"Then you tell that idiot brother of yours that he'll have an easier time if he just damn well cooperate with us!" He yelled in surprise and released the girl; Kairi had kicked the first mate straight in the shin.

"_You fucking idiot! How on earth is yelling at her going to help us any?!_"

"_I'm at my wit's end already with this shitty little bastard! If I have to fight him off in the morning just one more time I'm going to slit his neck and throw his body overboard and claim it was an accident!_"

Naminé feared for Roxas' life. She curled up and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, closing her eyes tightly and trying to shut out the rest of the world. She wanted to hide away in a corner and try to ignore the world. _Please… make them stop…_ She could hear the pair almost coming to blows. It brought back memories of watching their father discipline others in his militaristic way. _Please stop them!_

"_I'll have your hides stretched on the mainmast as a warning if you don't quit your caterwauling!_" a new Gardenian voice interjected. At once the whole deck seemed to grow silent and still; Kairi and Axel were rendered mute. Naminé dared to look, fearful at who the new taskmaster was.

She was surprised to see a young man, probably only a year or two older than her brother Cloud, walk up to them. His scarred face looked at the two red-haired pirates with contempt. "_Look at the pair of you. Both of you are officers on this ship and you bicker and carry on like fishwives! What sort of example are you setting for the rest of the crew?! I ought to have the pair of you flogged!_"

"_But-!_" the pirates chorused.

"_No buts! Keep your family business below deck and away from the crew! Don't cause a scene on __**my**__ ship!_" The man looked over to Naminé. He walked over to her; she tried to hide herself again by closing her eyes, her knees rooted to the boards in fear. She nearly yelped in surprise when she felt strong arms pick her up to her feet and dust her off. "My sincerest apologies for my first and third mates' behaviour," he said. "I'm afraid they quite forget themselves when their arguing is in full flight."

"I-It's… fine…"

The man just seemed to smile kindly at her. He then turned to the silent crew and glared daggers at them all. "_I don't remember saying that this was a show. Back to work! The lot of you! This ship doesn't clean and sail itself!_" The crew members scuttled about, returning to work and keeping their eyes down. The man nodded his head slightly to Naminé and then returned to his own business, walking away from her laundry group. Axel too stalked off, spitting curses and other obscenities in his native tongue.

Kairi sighed. "Sorry about that," she muttered. "My brother and I can get carried away sometimes. It's a wonder neither of us have killed each other yet."

"Who was that man?"

"That was the Rex Pirata, our captain," Kairi answered, looking over to the retreating back that was striding purposefully to the ship's wheel. "And he's clearly in a foul mood."

"Really…?"

Kairi nodded her head. "I wonder if something happened between him and…" she paused and shook her head. "No, I would have heard something about it. The ship walls have ears after all."

"Kairi?"

"Please don't worry about it," the pirate girl smiled. She then picked up Naminé's current load and sighed. "You really haven't done this before at all, have you," she stated. She knelt at the bucket that the aristocratic girl had been using. "Now watch what I do and you'll have near to spotless laundry every time."

* * *

Cloud had given up on escaping his new cage, taking to brooding over his fate as a pirate's captive and also over the fates of his brothers and sister. What would happen to them? Would they just be sailed around aimlessly until a ransom was paid by their prospective in-laws? He doubted very much that Vanitas would even entertain the notion of doing any sort of business with pirates, not even with one clearly as eloquent and as educated as the Rex Pirata.

Cloud was almost annoyed at the fact that the Rex Pirata must have been no older than him and wasn't as violent or as vicious as he had feared. He was doubly more annoyed with the fact that Leon seemed completely reasonable. How on earth could a pirate be reasonable?!

He never once thought in his life that he'd be wondering why a pirate wasn't that much like how he assumed a pirate was.

He jumped from his spot at the window when he heard the door click open from the outside. Was it Leon? Or one of his crew members? It was the Rex Pirata that walked inside, but he barely acknowledged Cloud's existence, only locking the door behind him and walking over to his desk. He seemed to be looking for something. Cloud didn't know whether he should confront Leon or not again about his captivity.

"…what did you mean by you wanted to offer me freedom?" he finally asked. Leon turned on his boot heels, a mild form of surprise on his scarred features. Did he forget that Cloud was here? No, it was more like he was surprised Cloud had spoken to him. He doubted the pirate would have forgotten about his own captive.

"Exactly what I said. There's no strings attached if that's what you're wondering."

"I don't believe you," Cloud said bluntly.

"I don't expect you to," Leon replied shortly, turning back to his desk and rummaging about in the drawers. "Don't trust a pirate. That's one of the first things good little upstairs boys like you are taught. That and beware strangers bearing sweets and that anyone that isn't the same as you is to be treated with suspicion."

"That's not fair," Cloud frowned. "You don't even know who I am past the title and the social status."

"And you don't know who _I_ am past being a pirate," Leon quipped back. "Don't give me that hypocritical garbage." Cloud could only fume silently; he didn't like being spoken back at with that tone of his. It was almost like he was being scolded, by someone with peasant blood. Leon finally found what he was looking for; it was probably a map, but it was rolled up so Cloud couldn't be too certain. It could be a stolen scroll for all he knew. Or the paper was protecting something like a flag inside so that the ship could be disguised as a merchant vessel. "Your sister and brother… which twin was it… Ventus? They're both doing well," Leon remarked idly, unrolling his scroll.

"…where are they?" Cloud asked.

"Ventus is under our ship doctor's care. He's a good man; he's even started teaching the boy medicine. I heard your brother's been a quick learner. The crew like him too."

"And Naminé?" The eldest Strife captive's voice was dripping with acid; if Naminé was being treated like a harlot then he would…

"She's been given easy tasks to fulfil until she gets strong enough. I can assure you that she's being treated with absolute respect. Kairi and Aqua would hang any man by his balls if they ever did something untoward to her."

Cloud seriously hoped for this pirate crew's sake that what Leon said was true. Because never mind Kairi and Aqua, he'd kill them if they even looked at his sister in an inappropriate way. "…then what about Roxas?" Leon tensed slightly. "Why isn't he doing well?" Cloud probed.

Leon sighed. "He's resisting. Violently. He's too much of a liability to allow him on top deck."

"Like I am."

"And whose fault was that?" Leon pointed out. Cloud's frown deepened. Damn it. Cornered again. "I'm glad you're not blaming someone else." Leon started to move away. "I'll have the cook bring you something later since you're behaving yourself."

"…tell me who wants me and my siblings," Cloud demanded quietly. The Rex Pirata stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn back. "I haven't forgotten what you said or what Demyx said. Someone didn't want us to reach the Disney Continent. That someone is a traitor to Hollow Bastion. And forgive me for saying this but you don't exactly seem the type to choose alliances and stay loyal to them… unless there was a reason for it." He saw the brunet tense even more. So there was a reason he had to help this mysterious traitor. Judging by Leon's silence, Cloud wondered if it was a personal matter.

"…I can't say," Leon finally managed to murmur.

"Can't? Or won't?"

"I _can't_." Leon finally turned around; Cloud nearly did a double take. There was a pained look that for a moment flashed across in his silvery eyes. "I feel foolish for saying this, but I _can't_ tell you what's going on. There's more at stake here then petty politics and whatever greedy reason you think I'm doing this for." Leon then snorted in annoyance. "Then again, I'm wasting my breath. Doesn't matter what my reasons are, you'll still think me as a greedy, dangerous pirate that only thinks of himself."

"That's-"

"Unfair? Guess what; life is never fair. If it was, I would be steering well clear of you four. Kidnapping is not a crime I particularly like doing. Taking care of captives is too much of a hassle." Leon started moving again. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a ship to sail."

Cloud flinched as the door was slammed shut behind him and locked from the outside. At least he had learnt a little bit more about the situation. As for the Rex Pirata… something was off. Cloud would never be able to tell someone what exactly it was that made him feel uneasy, but for the briefest of moments Leon just seemed like a man that was agonizing over his situation.

…was it possible for a pirate to be blackmailed? "No, that's stupid. A pirate would never allow himself to be in a situation to get blackmailed. Even if his own mother was being held hostage he'd probably shoot her on the spot just so he's not in a vulnerable position."

But was that even true for the Rex Pirata? Leon just seemed to be contrary to every single label that Cloud had thought was "quintessentially pirate" so far. So that must've meant that he was getting something very precious in return for agreeing to capture the Strifes. Gold? Jewels? Land maybe? Leon himself had said that not every treasure glittered. Maybe they were missing an important crew member? "No, don't be ridiculous. I may not know much about the outside world, but I know for a fact that they have a crew that's more than able to take care of a schooner like this one." Then what the hell was it that Leon was willing to do something he himself admitted to not liking just to get it?

And why the hell was he starting to care about just what was it the pirate wanted?

* * *

To admit he was freezing would have meant surrendering in Roxas' opinion. To do it in front of Axel would mean giving total dominance to the pirate and Roxas was just not prepared to do it. Not even for a night shirt.

The only things he was grateful for was that Axel always returned just before the candle was about to sputter out of life and that the first mate seemed to believe that he could rest a bit easier if he held him tightly in the bed like a human shackle, which meant Roxas had to be on the bed during the night. One other thing he was grateful for was that Axel hadn't figured out Roxas' biggest failing amongst the many he had. He didn't doubt for a second that Axel would seize the chance to take advantage of it if he ever did find out. Roxas just pulled the coverlets over him even more tightly, trying to not think of that possibility.

To think of it would mean that he'd be even more fearful of the red haired man, even though the man had never truly laid a finger of harm onto him other than that first spank across the buttocks.

The candle sputtered out of life. From his own natural reflexes, Roxas screamed and pulled the coverlets tight around him, his breathing accelerating and his chest heaving from the extra strain his heart was going under. _Not the darkness! Anything but the darkness!_

"What the hell are you screaming about now?" he heard Axel's voice from behind the door. As soon as the pirate had opened the door and allowed some of the outside lantern-light flood the room, Roxas had jumped from the bed and grabbed the pirate by his middle tightly, burying his face into Axel's chest. The pirate grunted in surprise, his body going stiff at the sudden embrace. "…Roxas?"

"Don't leave me in the dark!" Roxas whimpered, clinging to him as if his life would be in danger if he ever let go. "Please don't leave me…"

"…_gut ist dieses ungeschickt_ …" He felt Axel's arms tentatively wrap around his shoulders, awkwardly patting his back. "Um… there there?" Axel murmured, clearly uncomfortable by the sudden turn of behaviour from the little blond.

"Don't patronize me," Roxas muttered, his voice still a bit shaky. He then let go quickly, now remembering where he was and who he had just suddenly embraced. "Th-This doesn't mean we're on better terms!"

"…Pardon me for saying this, but if I didn't know any better I'd say you just gave me a trump card," Axel pointed out.

"…if you have any sense of mercy you would never use a man's fear against him."

"You're not a man," Axel reminded him. He stood outside of the room briefly, and for a moment Roxas feared Axel was going to shut him up in the dark. The pirate instead came back in, bearing a lantern in his hands. "But I'm not going to terrorise a boy with his greatest fear either. That would make me no better than the men who would." He went about hanging the lantern on the wall, making sure it was secure and would not fall down. "This is an oil-burning lantern. It'll last us longer than the candles. Might even burn all night, so you won't be completely in darkness."

"…thank you," Roxas murmured, having to swallow down his pride. So pirates did have a shred of decency in them…

"It's fine," Axel said. "_Es ist, nicht wie ich Erlöschen meiner Weise, zu Ihnen bös zu sein war. Ich würde eher ein ruhiges Segelhaus haben, ohne zu müssen, ungefähr sich zu sorgen, ob Sie tot sein werden, bevor wir sogar ankoppeln._"

"I hope you're not calling me names in your language," Roxas muttered. He didn't look away when Axel's green gaze turned on him.

"I'm not," Axel answered. He then sighed heavily. "Okay… now listen little lord. There are two ways you can go about this. You can cooperate and you'll get an easier life, or you can continue to behave like a little savage and continue having to rely on coverlets to preserve your modesty."

"I find it unbelievable that you expect me to cooperate," Roxas sniped quietly.

"I think you'll find that you actually have more freedom when you cooperate," Axel retorted. "_Für die Liebe von allem, das heilig ist_ _sind Aristokraten im wirklichen Leben dieses störrische?!_"

"…what exactly do you want from me?" Roxas asked, trying to keep calm. After all, this man was the one that could snuff the lantern light out if he so wished.

"Simple. A quiet guest that will gladly and willingly help out on deck when he's asked to." The pirate then shrugged. "At the moment it seems only your sister and twin brother will actually do that."

"Naminé and Ven are working on the ship?!"

"Mmhm," the pirate hummed lightly. "Don't really know much about that older one though. All quiet in the cabin at the moment."

Well at least he now knew that his siblings were safe, and it didn't sound like his twin or his sister was being treated badly. Then again, how could he be so sure? "…if I find out that you've done something to any of them, I'll strive to see you all hang," Roxas growled, trying to make himself sound menacing. This only awarded him with a laugh from the red-haired pirate.

"_Sie versuchen wirklich, wie eine große Katze zu handeln, nicht Sie Kätzchen zu tun?_" Axel then smirked a bit. "Alright then. I won't protest my innocence if that happens."

_What?_ Was that… confidence? He yelped when he felt something get thrown into his face. He pulled the offending article away. "…a shirt?"

"It's cold tonight. I don't want you getting ill from the weather."

Stranger and stranger. It seemed that Roxas' view on Axel was beginning to change. He didn't seem so bad. On the other hand, he told himself not to give himself up just yet; the pirate was still a pirate after all. This change of attitude could have been just a farce to get him to behave.

* * *

Cloud had learnt something rather dull about being a pirate captive. Maybe a part of him thought that he would be battling with wit and wiles every waking moment with his capturers, but it seemed that he was being entirely ignored. Other than Leon and the cook who barely spoke a word to him, Cloud was living in total isolation from the rest of the ship, and he had come to hate it so much already.

During the day, he just tried to busy himself with some of the books on Leon's bookshelf even if he didn't really understand a word of Gardenian, vainly hoping that maybe he would somehow understand it. Unfortunately, there wasn't much luck of that happening. So he turned his attention to finding little oddities that he saw so certain that the pirate captain had in his cabin. Maybe something he could use as a makeshift weapon in case of…

Well, he was going to claim self-defence for whatever the need to use some sort of crude protection.

Other than the few nautical devices that Cloud familiarised himself with while on his short tenure aboard the _Ifrit_, there was nothing. Nothing but maps, charts, and drawings. Cloud was going to pass them over with disinterest… but then his eye caught sight of it.

He lifted it up, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the pencil sketch. It was depicting a young woman, clearly of aristocratic standing (or at least wearing her rest day's best) judging by the simple but elegant dress she wore, a shawl resting around her arms and back as it were a natural part of her. Her hair was short Cloud noted, not exactly fashionable among the nobility. So maybe of the merchant class if not aristocratic?

The pirate's lover? He didn't think pirates were capable of something that pure, but it seemed like the only logical conclusion of why a pirate captain kept a drawing of a beautiful woman in his room. And a simple pencil drawing at that.

"Decided to turn my desk inside out, have we?"

Cloud jumped, turning to the door. Leon was leaning against it. "Dammit man, you move like a ghost!"

"It helps," the brunet said idly, pushing his weight off the door and walking over to him with a lazy stride. "Now what are you looking at? Hoping to find a map of a ship that might just have a slim chance of escape?" Cloud opened his mouth to respond, but he noticed that the almost catlike smirk of glee had changed into furious shock as Leon's stride became more hurried. "Where did you find that?!"

"It was hidden in your ma-"

"Who said you could look through them?!" Leon cut across Cloud, grabbing him by his wrist and squeezing tightly. Cloud squawked in alarm at the suddenness, dropping the drawing as if it were hot coals. "You bloody, nosy little primped poodle! You go through every person's belongings just to find something you can use as leverage to get your own way?!"

"I-!"

"More fucking trouble than you're worth!" Leon continued with his tirade, almost tossing Cloud to the floor. Thankfully for the young aristocrat, Cloud was quick to regain his balance and still at full strength. If things got violent he was certain he would be able to hold his own barehanded. "I ought to have just let you drown with the rest of those stinking mutineers and Silver! _Scheißhund!_ I should have-!"

Cloud didn't even give Leon a chance to finish his sentence because, faster than Cloud had even managed to register what was going on, he landed a punch square across the pirate's jaw as hard as he could. He watched the other stumble backwards, the creak of the ship sending him a little further than the punch might have done if he had thrown it on dry land. Cloud could only think of one thing about punching, one thing that he remembered about it thinking back to the childhood scrapes he would get into with other noble children his own age.

Punches only served to hurt both parties, and they hurt like a bitch.

"…And I thought I was the one that was supposed to be the hysterical captive-come-damsel in distress," Cloud scoffed, rubbing his hand and stretching it out to numb the pain. Leon had not moved even a step, nor dared to touch the now mottled patch of skin forming on his jaw. He didn't even honour Cloud with a reply. "It's just a drawing. Of a girl. I was looking. It wasn't like I was pleasuring myself with her as the… ahem… muse."

"…you looked through my belongings…" Leon muttered childishly.

"You're keeping a captive contained in your cabin, who is going to go mad with boredom at some point during this trip. What on earth made you think I wasn't going to be just the smallest bit _curious_ about how my captor thinks or who he is past the 'Rex Pirata' moniker?" Cloud then frowned heavily. "And I hardly think I'm the villain when you're the one that held me hostage in the first place."

"You're hardly a vulnerable victim either," Leon grumbled.

"Oh so we're going to continue circling each other in hope that _I_ back down because you're _oozing_ with dominance?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

"Did anyone tell you what a stubborn arse you are?"

"I should think you'll get used to it." He turned his attention back to the drawing. "So… who is she?"

Leon strode back to his desk and grabbed the drawing, opening a drawer and securing it inside. "No one for you to concern yourself about."

"Is she another pirate?"

"No!" Leon exclaimed. He then coughed and regained his normal composure. "No… she's never committed a crime in her life and I want her to remain that way."

"A lover of yours then?"

"No. Of course not." Leon snorted a bit. "I'm surprised you came up with that one; didn't think you believed pirates capable of feeling any sort of emotion."

"Trust me, part of me still believes you're just monsters preying upon innocent people only capable of feeling murderous glee, but you seem to be convincing me that you're about as human as any other person." Cloud then sighed, looking at the bruise on Leon's jaw. "…and I can't believe I'm going to say this, but… I'm sorry."

"I deserved it," Leon murmured. "It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me." He then sighed. "Besides, I came here to check up on you, not to fight."

"I thought I wasn't worth your time."

"Well I need to make sure you haven't committed suicide or done anything stupid."

"Trust me, I'm not desperate to take my own life." Cloud folded his arms. "I _will_ get my siblings and myself off this boat. I _will_ see you hang for your crimes. Just you wait."

"…Looking forward to it," Leon said nonchalantly, but there was a small flicker of a smile on his lips.

"Good. Then you'll tell me which Governor told you to kidnap us and then tell me why you're working for him," Cloud chirped falsely.

"I commend you for your persistence but you are not getting anything out of me." Leon sighed a little bit. "Anything I can do to make the trip a bit more comfortable for you?"

"…Excuse me?" Cloud looked at the other as if he had just suggested the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. And in a sense he had. "Repeat that again?"

"I asked if there is anything I can do to make the trip more comfortable. Though I highly suggest against asking for a walk on topside. The men are still going to grab any chance they get to give you a short drop followed by a sudden stop."

Cloud gulped, instinctively putting a protective hand over his neck. "If you're trying to win over my loyalties, I will tell you now that comforts won't buy it."

"I'm not trying to buy anything from you," Leon retorted. "I'm just trying to make the trip comfortable for guests, like a good host should."

"Pretty words for a pirate," Cloud scoffed.

"You'll find that I'm actually treating you much better than a normal pirate would be." Leon moved away… then turned back, brought out a key hanging from under his shirt with another pendant that Cloud hadn't been able to take a glimpse of and locked the drawer that he had secreted the girl's portrait. "And you're actually no better than a thief for going through a man's belongings." He walked away again. "I'll see you later."

Cloud said nothing in return, watching the door shut behind the pirate and hearing it being locked again. He knew a little more about him now, even if it wasn't that much.

First, Leon seemed to be in a predicament that centred around the Strife siblings not reaching the Disney continent and that a Governor from their home country of Hollow Bastion was involved. Blackmail was currently the most probable reason why Leon had been forced to burn down the _Ifrit_ and kidnap the siblings, though admittedly he had saved them from the pirate captain Silver.

Second, there was a mysterious girl that Leon kept a portrait of, who was not a pirate, but neither was she a lover. Cloud couldn't believe it was a family member personally, considering how the girl's clothing seemed to suggest a respectability that Leon just did not have an ounce of. Nor did he believe she was just a friend to the pirate.

Third, he had to grudgingly admit that despite the odd spat between them, Leon was actually treating him and his siblings very well, if he could believe the pirate's accounts. They weren't in the ship's brig behind prison bars, Cloud never really went hungry, Leon had asked if there was anything he could do to make the trip more comfortable, and it did also sound that the ship's doctor was willingly taking care of both Ven and Naminé, even if there was very little word about Roxas' wellbeing other than his violent resistance. On top of this, Leon never really went out of his way to scare or hurt him; any hurt or scares he did get was justifiable. Like the hostage incident.

Though he was still iffy about sharing a bed with his captor, even if Leon never did anything strange to him. "But despite all that… I hardly know anything at all about him."

* * *

Ven flinched as he felt the sponge on his back, hissing as hot water mixed with salts and oil cleaned a particularly nasty burn he had received trying to help out on deck with putting a repaired sail back where it belonged. Terra had to stop him from helping out any more when Ven tried to take on heavy lifting chores that only served to aggravate the rope burns he had received.

"I know it hurts," Terra said quietly. "But it's keeping it clean so that it doesn't get worse."

"Your way of doctoring is wholly different to what I'm used to," Ven grumbled. He had heard horror stories of aristocratic patients dying not from gangrenous limbs (caused from overindulgence or some horrific disease) but on the surgeon's table while getting the villainous limb hacked off by a saw. Then there was being bled by leeches. Leeches were the last thing he wanted anywhere near him.

"It might be slow and steady but it means lives are saved and made better," Terra replied, squeezing the sponge again and dabbing carefully at the broken and almost cleaned skin that had only been very bloody moments before. Ven flinched again. "Departurian medicine isn't known to be instantaneous or painless I'm afraid, but it's almost done."

"I'm surprised the crew allow you to nurse them," Ven stated.

"I was too when I first became their ship's doctor." Terra seemed to laugh quietly to himself in reminiscence. "But I think they can see that I was doing much better than their old one. He was more of a carpenter than a doctor. Useful for creating peg-legs but not much else."

"So you weren't here at first? With the captain?" Ven asked, curious to know more about his foreign mentor.

"No," Terra replied. He was now beginning to bandage Ven's shoulder and back. "I joined the crew about two years after Leon received the Rex Pirata title. Aqua and I owe him a huge debt for letting us join his crew."

"A debt? You owe him money?"

"No. Our lives."

Ven looked over his shoulder, seeing Terra was concentrating more on bandaging rather than looking at him. "…don't you think it's more dangerous living as a pirate than as a respectable doctor?"

"Ven… it was more dangerous for me to be in my homeland or live in another country where they hate what they don't understand. Pirating is actually probably safer for me and Aqua." Terra then looked up at Ven. "Because regardless of race, belief or status, all is equal when you're a pirate. We're all in the same boat. Literally and metaphorically speaking."

Ven said nothing more after that; Terra had alluded to him just why a man that could pass himself off as a respectable gentleman in most societies like him had joined a pirate crew. "Is… Is that why you don't take your bandages off your wrists?"

"…that's a story for another day Ven," Terra said, tying the bandages securely. "Let's see those hands."

"Terra… you can tell me. I won't judge."

"Another day Ven," Terra said again. "Right now, I'm more concerned about you."

Silence descended upon the pair; Ven didn't ask for anything more from Terra, but he kept looking at those black bandages on Terra's wrists. What sort of marks and scars did they hide from the world? Was Terra ashamed of them? Or did he feel that they were his burden that only he should bear? And what of Aqua? Did she feel the same way with her own hidden wrists? Why did they both come to bear them? What sort of situation did the pirate captain save them from? They were all questions Ven wanted to ask, but knew that Terra would never answer. Maybe another day he would.

Ven doubted that the answers would ever be given.

"…It's strange," Ven murmured.

"What is?"

"This pirate society. It seems more… free compared to what is considered a law abiding society."

"I suppose it is," Terra replied. "Of course, there are some burdens pirates bear that a law-abiding citizen cannot."

"Such as?"

"Well for one, pirates are a bit limited in their choice of where to stay when they decide they no longer want the pirating life. I for one doubt I will ever be able to return to my homeland, and I know that I will either be killed by pirating or will become too old to continue. So where do I go after that? If I live to fifty, and I very much doubt I will considering the life choice I've made, I can't exactly go live in another country if they're after my neck."

"So there is nowhere for you to go?"

"Well, that was a fear of mine. Until Leon showed me his homeland. It's my only choice now."

"…free to roam the seas, but confined to live in only one place on land," Ven murmured. "What a juxtaposition."

"Almost ironic, really," Terra replied. He bound and tied the bandages on Ven's hands. "No more heavy work for you. Give those hands and burn a chance to heal before you try hauling a sail back onto its mast."

"Then what can I do?"

"Watch what I do and learn," Terra replied. "You're an apprentice doctor under me. Not a manual labourer."

"But… how are you so sure that I can be a doctor?"

"You have something your twin and your older brother don't have."

"And what's that?"

"Patience. Learning takes patience, and I'm afraid your brothers are strangers to it." Terra then laughed. "That's why I'm confident you'll do well." He patted the boy's uninjured shoulder, causing Ven's cheeks to go pink.

Ven had no idea that Terra was going through his own turmoil. Giving the boy skills that he could use later on if he wished to pursue the path was one thing, but he was starting to develop a small fondness for him, even though he had told himself not to considering the ultimate fate of the boy and his siblings.

Trying not to get emotionally attached to the youngster was starting to drain a bit on him. That was why he was unwilling to tell Ven how he had come to wear his bandages around his wrists; if he did, then there would be no way of Terra being able to ever betray him… and it would mean that his own loyalties to Leon would have to be called into question. "_And I can't do that to him or to Ellone_," Terra murmured to himself in his mother language as he turned his attentions to his medicine making. Because not betraying Ven and his siblings… would mean betraying Ellone and Leon.

He had to choose the people he knew the longest. He had to.

* * *

Leon came back up to the ship's wheel, nodding his head to the man on duty and turning to where Zexion was. He was staring out to where they had been, watching for something. Leon approached. "Something on the horizon?"

"No sign of our 'client' following us as I first thought. Though I suppose it won't be long until he reaches Destiny Islands once we dock there," the small navigator replied. "How's your captive?" Zexion turned, and then balked. "Oh, forget I asked."

"I deserved it," Leon muttered with annoyance. "I lost my composure around him. He most likely did it out of self-defence, so I don't blame him."

"Careful, otherwise you might reach a rather unfortunate situation where we're one short of a captive needed to save your cousin."

This only caused Leon to sigh wearily. "I know…"

"If you know then you shouldn't be losing your temper around him," he replied. "And more to the point, I really doubt you should be seeing him as much as you do, or offering him some form of comfort. I'm not even all for treating the other three as possible crew members, even if it does keep them separate."

"Then what would you do Zexion? Imprison them in the brig where they might get sick with all the bilge water in there? Terra would object to that with absolute immediacy if that suggestion was ever mentioned." He sighed. "He's a doctor through and through after all…"

"And you can't keep pandering to them," Zexion said pointedly. "Otherwise you're going to find yourself in a situation where you're going to end up hating yourself for doing yet another terrible thing to them. You might as well keep them thinking you're the bastard son of a devil and praying for the day that they see you executed."

Leon didn't really believe Zexion's words. Then again, those that did think he was "the bastard son of a devil" often ended being dead within the space of a night of meeting him for the first time. Like the mutineers of the _Ifrit_. They were quite dead… and quite deep in Davy Jones' locker. Zexion sighed heavily, "You didn't believe a word I said, did you."

"I'm sorry. I'd rather be an enigma than a bastard hell-spawn, and if I have to be the latter I'd rather be it for the last few hours of a person's lifetime."

"Sometimes I wonder just on earth how you became the Rex Pirata," Zexion said. "You just don't act like a pirate."

"Consider this; a Rex Pirata doesn't necessarily have to be the best pirate of all pirates."

"Then how is a Rex Pirata made."

"Inheritance, good leadership, the ability to keep the peace between all of those pirates if we have the rare meeting, good connections that keep you protected in certain places, and of course the ability to come out alive from naval battles."

"So you didn't kill a man to get that title."

"I _defeated_ a man. That doesn't automatically mean a _killed_ him."

"Bit risky isn't it? For a new Rex Pirata to leave the old one alive."

"It's a bit risky to believe a man that has kidnapped my cousin by giving him our guests in exchange for her safe return."

"True enough," Zexion relented. He turned himself around so that he was leaning back on the ship's railing. "Which leaves the question as to what you're going to do if he doesn't honour his bargain?"

"…I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Honestly… how on earth am I to report positively about this to my superiors?"

"Just trust me on this."

Leon knew he was grasping at straws here. He was in an impossible situation, one where he faced losing his cousin, respect from his allies and even his own life if he wasn't careful. He needed to find a way to defeat his biggest and possibly most dangerous enemy he had made so far in his life. He frowned heavily. _But how?_ _And why is he so interested in scuppering his own country's best interests when Hollow Bastion is in desperate need of a new venue of income? Surely those four's engagements to foreign powers would only help their trade market…_

"You're trying to figure that man's motive again, aren't you?"

"Haven't you?"

"It's a conundrum that is just too alluring to leave unsolved," Zexion said, a small glimmer appearing in his eyes. It was the glimmer of a scholarly inquisitiveness and curiosity only found in the most pursuing men of knowledge. Zexion was just that. "Much like the world is."

"And there your reasons for travelling with a pirate crew rather than Radiant Garden's merchant or naval vessels lie transparent."

"Because a pirate knows the sea better than an average sailor, so why not ask the most extraordinary pirate to be my guide."

"And yet you're my navigator."

"Funny how things turn out as such." Zexion then glowered at Leon. "Oi! You've just changed the subject completely!"

"Yes. Yes I did." Leon moved away. "It's best not to talk anymore of our situation. Walls have ears, and on a ship even the floors have ears." He turned to look over his shoulder for a moment. "Don't stay up too late Zexion. I can't be having one of the Empress' best students losing our way in the morning."

"The Empress is not my teacher. I am just a mere servant in her navy. That's all."

"Almost sounds like you're boasting Zexion." Leon then idly looked up at the mast. "And goodnight to you Demyx. You shouldn't eavesdrop on a conversation."

"Ah?! DEMYX!" Zexion yowled, glaring up at the heathen crew member amongst all the rigging and ropes. "Just because I taught you how to speak Gardenian does not give you special dispensation to eavesdrop on my conversations!"

Leon laughed as he left the pair to argue with each other, nodding to the man on duty at the ship's wheel –"Keep a sharp eye out for trouble." – before he walked down back to the main deck. He hesitated to go back to his cabin… maybe give it another hour until Cloud had fallen asleep so to avoid his questions.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to think of a plan of what to do if the traitorous governor did go back on his promise.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all~ Hope you enjoy this next installment~ Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far!

**Warning: **Possibly horrendous untranslated German ahead. But Cloud's learning the lingo so yay!

* * *

For seven more days, a familiar pattern emerged.

Although the pair still shared a bed and Leon kept his word of not ever touching Cloud in anyway inappropriate, Leon was always the first to rise in the early mornings and came back late at night. Cloud only knew this because he'd wake up and go to sleep alone but hear the footfalls of the pirate in his dreamless trance-like slumbers. For the most part they barely spoke to one another; Cloud knew that Leon was avoiding having to answer questions that might shed light about who the man behind the moniker was.

Even so, Cloud was starting to get bored of staying in the one room, and he had grumbled in a moment of idleness that he felt like he needed a bath. Understandably, Cloud was surprised when today a couple of men had rolled in a wooden tub and started filling it with water.

"_What's this?_" he asked; he managed to just about teach himself how to speak enough Gardenian to understand what was going on, courtesy of a book that Leon left lying around filled with grammar notes about the Gardenian language and helpful array of phrases and vocabulary. Sometimes Cloud wondered if Leon really wanted to keep him in the dark at all…

"_We brought a bath tub. Captain said so_," was the answer, the man that had answered uncaring about the struggling expression of the young man. Cloud only just about managed to translate that sentence; maybe Leon had ordered them to speak as directly and simply as possible to him?

"_Why_?"

"_Why? Because he ordered so._" The pirates finished their task, making to leave with complete haste. Cloud just ended up looking more confused; why would Leon order something like this? He dipped a finger in; warm water. They must've heated it up in the ship's galley. It still left the question as to why go to all the trouble. _Why am I even questioning it? At least he has some goodness in him, even if it's tiny in comparison to the rest of his bleeding black heart._ He sighed, stripping down and tossing his rumpled clothing over to the bed, shuddering a little as his cool body stepped into the warm water. His muscles seemed to melt as he lowered himself, leaning heavily against the tub's side.

What was Leon up to now? Trying to placate him? Bribe him into docility? "I doubt its human kindness. A pirate always wants something in return," he grumbled, scrubbing away the grime and dirt as best as he could with the sponge he had been provided with. He felt irritable. He didn't like not knowing what on earth could happen next while he was on this ship. More to the point, he didn't like the fact that Leon's ship was like a heavily fortified floating prison and the captain's cabin a guarded cell. On the other hand… he did feel grateful that he wasn't in the cells in the bowels of the ship. That would have been worse. Much worse.

"…I wonder how long he intends to keep us," Cloud murmured. They were hostages. That much he was certain. But it seemed that Leon wasn't one that liked taking hostages. Therefore… yes, that must mean that something forced his hand. So they were bargaining chips. Or persons requested in return for something precious to the pirate. To a mysterious governor of Hollow Bastion. But which one? And for what were they being traded for in return?

…that girl from the portrait?

It was like the Lord of Kingdom Hearts himself had just lit a spark in his mind. He sat up straight. "That girl!" Of course! That must be it! So Leon really wasn't as puzzling as first thought! But who was she? What was she to the pirate? She might not have been a lover but she was still very important to Leon. Cloud racked his brains as he tried to remember details of Leon's reactions when discussing her for that briefest of moments a week ago and the details of the portrait. While he still could not believe her to be a family member of the Rex Pirata's, there was nothing to suggest against the possibility of being a friend. Maybe even a constant childhood friend. Yes… maybe an old friendship that he couldn't betray. "…funny. I'm now starting to treat that pirate like he does have loyalty."

He couldn't help but laugh dryly at himself. Wasn't this a strange situation? Humanising someone that he had been determined to think of as an animal right from the very beginning. It looked like this captivity was doing strange things to his sense of perspective.

Pirates were monsters in human disguise. He needed to remember this otherwise… otherwise he was going to find it difficult later on.

* * *

"_Dieses kleine Stück Scheiße!_"

Roxas grimaced as nursed his cut lip with his tongue, glaring at the man that had him cornered near the bowsprit.

Two days ago, Axel had allowed Roxas up on deck after spending days in his cabin behaving himself, even though the young noble still had a 'stubborn streak as wide as an ocean' –to quote Axel. However, Roxas had long since learnt that he had to pick his battles; he was only allowed up top so long as he performed tasks expected from him, Axel having started him out on the equal level of a cabin boy on ship. That meant doing menial tasks with the rest of the crew. However, that did not mean that Roxas didn't have disagreements from time to time with some of the men. Just like now; Roxas had accidentally knocked a bucket filled with filthy water over a just-cleaned part of the deck. In his defence, he couldn't even see the damn thing because he was carrying a load of laundry that Naminé, Kairi and a small group of pirates were tending to that day. Of course, it was just his luck that the pirate that had cleaned the now spoiled deck was the one that Roxas had a previous altercation before Axel had (oh he hated to admit this) saved him.

"_Ich werde mich Haut sie lebendig, drehen Sie Ihre Haut in Leder und tragen Sie ihn als Riemen. Dann werde ich mich mit dem Totenkopf als Cup und ihre Zähne als Halskette._"

Roxas didn't know what on earth the pirate was going on about, but judging by how quickly he was talking and how long the rant was going, he was certain that it wasn't a good thing. He just growled at the pirate. Damn it, even a mop would be a good means of defence! Where was one when you needed it?!

"_Sagen Sie Ihre Gebete Sie Bastard wenig!_"

"_Berühren Sie ihn nicht!_"

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Axel's voice cut the air. Even if he still held a bit of contempt for the first mate, staying in Axel's good books had proved useful in the fight for survival on board. The redhaired pirate was storming over to them, pushing past the taller, dark-skinned pirate and coming over to him. "Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Roxas muttered, licking away the blood as best as he could. "…I tripped over his bucket. I think he believes that I did it on purpose."

"And did you?"

"No! Of course not! I couldn't even see it! I was carrying a load of laundry for Kairi and her group!"

Axel released a heavy sigh, idly patting the boy's head and turning to the pirate. He glared at him angrily. "_Letztes Mal überprüfte ich, ich glaube, dass _ich_ der Erste Offizier war. Nicht Sie._"

"_Diese kleine Scheiße muss seinen Platz lernen._"

"_Und Sie BedarfsHindernis Ihr Temperament. Er könnte Ihren gesprengten Putzlappeneimer nicht sehen._"

"_Soweit ich weiß ist er unbrauchbar. Abfall des Raumes und Zeitverschwendung. Er würde zugeschlossen oben in das Brigg besser gestellt sein._" The man then snorted. "_Möglicherweise verbessern Sie sogar gerade gehalten zu Ihrer Kammer, in der Erwägung er Ihre_ Frau _ist_."

Roxas flinched as Axel had suddenly tackled the man to the ground, a knife pressed against his throat. Without even thinking, he shouted, "Don't kill him!" Axel seemed to have barely heard him.

"_Er wäre meine 'Frau' aber Sie äußern nicht einmal ein Wort gegen ihn unter Ihrem Atem. Weil ich herausfinde, und wenn ich tue…_" Axel leaned down closer; even though it wasn't him that was under the first mate, Roxas still felt chills down his spine at just how dangerously close the pair's faces were. "_…Ich schneide Ihre Zunge aus. Verstanden?_"

"…_Ja…_"

"_Gute._" Axel moved off of the man, helping him up to his feet but then moved away back to Roxas. The youngster tensed, his shoulders hunched up as he prepared himself to get a lecture or some form of punishment from the pirate.

Axel only let his hand rest upon his head and very roughly ruffled the noble's fair locks. "Honestly… you and trouble are never that far apart, are you."

"…I'm not in trouble?"

"You didn't purposely antagonise him. He overreacted, and you probably got on the defence because you don't know what he's saying since you still refuse to at least learn some Gardenian to get you around the ship." Axel shook his head. "Do you now see why I'm insisting upon it?"

Roxas didn't want to admit that the pirate had a point. He just couldn't make himself learn the language of his natural rival though. Bastionites just didn't get along with Gardenians. It was about as natural as the sky being blue and the mountains being tall.

Axel could only heave a sigh. "What on earth am I going to do with you…?"

"…drop me and my siblings off at the nearest allied port and be done with us?"

"My, we have a wit among us," Axel droned, shaking his head. "Come on. We should get Terra, Aqua or even your brother to see to your lip."

"It's not that bad."

"I'd be happier hearing that from one of them… well, happier hearing it from Terra or Aqua. No offence to your twin."

"…None taken." He had to admit, it was still surprising to even him that Ven had taken to this whole apprentice doctoring lark with such enthusiasm. On the other hand… it seemed to fit his twin. He always had been the more patient, more ridiculously helpful one. It was just… nursing pirates? What was Ven thinking? "…Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's strange that my twin is helping your crew? Even my sister is..."

"Hmm… well, I suppose what's strange is that they do it so willingly… nah, its stranger that your twin is actually taking to his new role with such enthusiasm. But… I suppose in a way they found a twisted version of freedom in this captivity."

"…Freedom?" Roxas asked incredulously. No. That. Couldn't… be…

"Yes." Axel turned around to face him. "It's true that on most pirate ships, a hostage is a hostage and nothing more. But as well as that, it isn't uncommon for prisoners to turn pirate themselves even when they understand the dangers of being a pirate beyond getting caught by navies and bounty hunters. I guess what I'm trying to say is, there are many reasons people become pirates. Some are born into it, some have very little choice but to join it, some might just like the thrill of it, but there are some who see something that is worth risking everything for it in pirating." Axel then dryly chuckled. "And the strange thing about is… they might die for the path they've chosen, because to them pirating means freedom. Funny old world when you think about it."

"…Ven… Ven might choose this life… of his own violation…?" Roxas wondered, feeling his chest get tight. Would Ven do something like that? Choose the life of a pirate even if it meant that he might… he might…

"He might choose it. He might not. That's not for us to decide," Axel replied. He then took him by the shoulder. "Now come on. Philosophising about why a man or woman chooses to spend their lives as pirates is not going to tend to that cut of yours."

Roxas wordlessly allowed himself to be guided down below decks to Terra's practice, his thoughts completely wrapped up around the possibility that his twin might abandon everything they had been taught to become a pirate, or a doctor for pirates as the case was. He was terrified of that prospect, only able to see the worst possible scenarios, most of which ended up seeing his twin's face in the grip of death. It was making him quake. _No… not Ven… not him… he couldn't… he wouldn't!_

He barely registered the familiar hand that had taken his and forced him to sit down. He saw Ven's smiling face. "Hey. Glad to see you're still up and around the ship," he said with a smile, unaware of his twin's troubling worries. "Shame about the cut though. Have you been up to no good again?"

"There was just a misunderstanding," Axel cut in, leaning against the door of the practice. Roxas looked around the surroundings now that he had come back to his senses. Terra seemed to be preparing something. Aqua was nowhere to be found in the small room. Maybe she was making the rounds. "None his fault. The men ought to have been more careful where they place things on deck. Clutter just gets under everyone's feet."

"_Ich bin überrascht, dass ich nicht gehört habe, dass Sie ein Neues für den armen Mann, das Unordnung Ihr geliebtes Oberdeck wagen, Herr Anal zerrissen_," Terra idly said. Roxas had no idea what the doctor had commented, but it seemed to have ruffled Axel's feathers the wrong way.

"_Oi! Eine saubere Plattform bedeutet keine dummen Unfälle! Besonders in der Hitze des Kampfes!_"

"_Ja ja, ich weiß_."

"What are they talking about?" Roxas whispered to Ven; he knew his twin was picking up Gardenian quickly with thanks to Naminé's tuition and their current situation.

"From what I can get, Terra's made a comment about Axel being anal about cleanliness on top deck, and Axel's defending himself."

"Axel's… obsessive about cleanliness?" Now that was a surprise; but it did shed light onto the almost religious cleaning of the ship every other day and the times Axel barked at someone for making a mess on deck.

"It is Axel's job on ship to make sure that it's in top condition, but he is also in charge of security and safety on board. It isn't really that odd that he likes the ship to stay clean and clutter free."

"Huh... I never realised…"

"I think it's interesting," Ventus said. "We always thought that pirates were unruly savages, but really they're just as orderly as any other ship. Terra told me that on some ships the captain and the quartermaster are equals but unless it's a combat situation the quartermaster ultimately has the final say in major decisions. Some ships even have evening curfews! Can you imagine that?"

"…you sound all too keen about these pirates," Roxas muttered.

"Huh? No. I'm just interested. I mean, you don't really know something until you experience it, and I'm just surprised at how little we really knew about them." He then sighed. "Though Terra still isn't telling me what made him become a pirate…"

"…why would you want to know?" Roxas asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Damn it, pirates were pirates. They didn't _need_ to know why they were pirates.

"Well, I'm curious. I want to know more about him," Ven said. He smiled widely at Roxas. "Because I think of him as a really good friend already."

Roxas almost fell off his seat at hearing his twin say that so easily. He didn't notice that the pirates had flinched at hearing Ven's statement either. "B-But they're pirates!"

"So?" Ven questioned. "That doesn't mean they aren't people. Besides, I think they're much better than Hojo was. Remember? He sold us out to Silver."

Roxas nearly jolted again. In all the madness of being captured by the crew of the _Ragnarok_, he completely forgot about their betrayal from Hojo. And Silver. He completely forgot about cruel, leering peg-legged Captain Silver. Now that he thought about it the pirate crew on this ship looked like complete saints compared to what life might have been like on the captured _Ifrit_.

He felt very foolish now. He might have been captured by pirates, but in a twisted sense they actually saved them from a worse fate. Even so though… "They're pirates," Roxas protested weakly.

"I prefer them to Silver and his crew though. Much prefer them to Hojo," Ven retorted. He nudged Roxas' arm. "Come on Roxas. Try to see the bigger picture here. We're being treated really well, we have some freedom on board so long as we do the few errands as asked by them. Hell, even though we don't see Cloud I know he's being treated well. And Naminé has never once complained or been fearful for her chastity. Well, not that Aqua or Kairi would stand for it, but she's safe too. Think of what life could have been like if we weren't captured by them."

Roxas could only imagine. It was a grim prospect, one that he was certain would end with most of them dead, Naminé raped and possibly damaged for life if she survived and was rescued by their country. Silver had seemed pretty certain that he was more than prepared to kill him and his brothers after all. Terra now came over to them, kneeling in front of Roxas on one knee. "Alright Roxas, I need you to have your mouth open and stay still. This may sting a little."

Roxas opened his mouth, but just as Terra was about to press the salve onto his cut lip, the practice door burst open; Axel who had long since moved away from it jumped and went for his knife, relaxing when he realised it was Naminé.

"Roxas! You bloody fool! What have you done now?!"

Roxas kept his eyes down; if anything was proof of how well they were being taken care of, their sister was the living embodiment of it. While she still looked thin and fragile like a bird, she had gotten a healthy colour in her cheeks and skin and it seemed that Aqua was in complete control of how tight the corset was everyday as Naminé's usually tiny waist seemed a bit bigger than at the beginning of their adventure. It would be a long time until she was deemed healthy by the pirate doctor's standards but even Roxas had to admit that she had never looked so healthy since they were children. Even her usually meek personality had changed just the smallest of bits in the space of over a week in captivity.

"Misunderstanding. Not his fault according to Axel," Terra responded before anyone could speak. "Now I would kindly ask you Fraulein Naminé to _knock_ next time you want to come into my practice. For all you know I might have asked a crew member to strip down completely."

The girl blushed hotly in response. "I'm sorry. When I heard Roxas had gotten himself into trouble again I-" She went quiet when Terra raised a hand to silence her.

"_Ja ja_, I understand." Terra looked back to Roxas and motioned him to open his mouth. The boy did so, wincing as the salve was dabbed onto the cut. "But he's in good knick. I'd advise he stay close to Axel though until the crew have come around to the idea of the so-called 'junior savage' allowed on top deck."

"We are still here Terra," Axel frowned. "And did you have to mention that one."

"Oh come off it Axel," Terra said, nodding his head when he was happy the salve was thoroughly rubbed into the cut. "You don't honestly believe that they buy the 'he's my woman' story you've been using."

"The what?!" the triplets erupted in union. For the first time ever for Roxas, he actually saw a look of fear cross Axel's green eyes. That was quickly turned to a glare at Terra.

"Why did you have to say that?!"

"My brother is your woman?!" Naminé screeched.

"You've been saying what?!" Ven yelled.

"I'm not a woman!" Roxas protested. "…nor belong to anyone!"

"I… ugh…" Axel groaned. "_Ich hasse Sie Terra. Ich hoffe Sie Fäule in der Hölle._"

"_Welche Hölle? Ihre Hölle oder meine Hölle?_" Terra asked sweetly.

"Axel, what is the meaning of this?!" Roxas yelled.

Axel sighed heavily, almost like a convict resigned to his fate at the gallows. "It was just a way of protecting you from the crew. Though from the sounds of it I don't they believe at all." He sighed again. "If it had worked, it would have meant they would have given you a wide berth, meaning you wouldn't get into trouble. Guess that backfired. So… um… sorry. I had my reasons."

Roxas was a bit taken aback by this admission. Axel had been trying to protect him from the very start? Even though he had been so troublesome? To think… he even put his reputation on the line just to protect him. The first mate must be the laughing stock of the crew if they could see through his tall tale. Of course, Naminé and Ven were still irate about it; even if the best intentions were behind it, they were annoyed that Roxas own reputation had been just that slightest bit tainted by the lie. Axel just dealt with the scolding, saying nothing but glaring at Terra who just idly watched with a sort of devilish glee in seeing his friend getting completely mauled into.

He questioned why he wasn't joining in yelling at Axel.

* * *

High above everyone else, Leon watched as miles upon miles of ocean spread out before him on this clear day, but he could not enjoy it. He had too much to think about. Namely about the coming week.

There was no doubt in his mind that either today, tonight or tomorrow they would land at Destiny Islands, his homeland. While there, there was no hiding the true face of 'Rex Pirata', and no doubt the Strife siblings would be full of questions. Next, there was the delicate case of whether or not a certain visitor was going to be there. If he was, then Lord he was going to need a miracle. How on earth was he going to explain that he had been reduced to agreeing to bargains that he had no certainty would actually come to fruition?!

Sometimes he hated being Rex Pirata. Secret Gardenian tradition his arse. His forefathers and the ruddy Imperial family could stick it up their-

"Captain?"

Leon was brought out of his thoughts, turning to see who was bothering him this time. It was Demyx. "Hello Demyx. Not pestering Zexion for once?"

"He looked busy, so I thought best to not bother him," Demyx replied, clambering up and joining the captain in the crow's nest, securing himself to the map with the extra length of rope. "I'm sorry that the Governor didn't turn up. I would have thought he'd been following us."

"I doubt he would have. He does have someone he had to keep hidden at all times after all. I very much doubt Ellone would have stayed quiet." Leon dryly chuckled. "All Imperials need to possess a strong will and a quicker mind after all. She's no different."

"Still… to kidnap a family member and the niece of your own chief-"

"The Empress isn't a chief. She's… well, an empress."

"A chief then," Demyx concluded; for him, every leader of a large group of people was a chief just called by a different name. "To do that though takes some nerve. I'm surprised your people haven't sounded a war cry."

"Demyx, as far as we know the Governor in question was acting on his own accord. To declare war on Hollow Bastion based on one man's action and having no knowledge of his intentions is too costly."

"Hence why you've been entrusted to get your cousin back by any means necessary, correct?"

"Pretty much. Though I have to be honest, I rather wish it was just a case of paying up a ransom, not kidnapping hostages in return for another hostage." Leon then frowned. "And it still makes little sense as to why go to all this trouble. He could have captured those four in his own country if he wanted to, or hire some ragtag crew of pirates low on their luck to kidnap them."

"It troubles you, doesn't it?"

"…there's something more to this… and it bothers me that I know this but am still willingly going along with it." He then sighed heavily, leaning back against the mast. "You must think me foolish."

"You know that my people would wage war if we felt we had been slighted in some way or if one of our own was in danger, but we are just a small group. An empire has so many more people to consider, and so many more lives to keep safe. So I understand why things must be the way they are." He then sighed. "Though did you really have to put me through the slave market just for that? It's not very nice being chained up."

"Sorry Demyx, but we did need someone that they weren't going to suspect as a spy on the _Ifrit_. There wasn't really any other way at the time."

"I should be thankful that I only experienced it for a few days I suppose," Demyx murmured. "Which brings me to my next question. You are going to have to tell them your real identity soon. They'll think it strange that a pirate is being called 'Excellency' after all."

"It's 'Your Excellency' and the people of Destiny Islands very rarely use that title for me anyway. I'll be worried if Baron von Roughneck turns up."

"Baron von… ohhhhh! Seifer!" Demyx then paused. "I thought he was just a naval captain?"

"I was insulting him Demyx."

"Ohhhh…" Another long pause. "What if Seifer does turn up and you don't have Ellone?"

"I just tell him the truth," Leon sighed. "There's no way of glossing over it."

"He's not going to be happy. Especially if he finds out you've been forced to kidnapping."

"He's never happy," Leon sighed. "I swear the only time he is ever happy is when he's seen a criminal he's been chasing hang or if he's dreaming about being some romantic hero." They sat together in silence for a little while longer… and then Leon asked, "I bet you're excited to be home soon."

Demyx nodded his head, his smile brightening. "I've missed my family. I can't wait to reunite with them again."

"So I suppose you'll be jumping overboard as soon as you catch a single sight of any of your sisters."

Demyx laughed at that. "Of course I will." Demyx stretched out a bit. "I'll jump out if any of my tribe has come to greet me."

"Then what about Zexion?" Leon asked. He could only dryly smirk as he saw Demyx squirm a bit uncomfortably. It was probably the worst kept secret aboard ship but Demyx had a very distinct fondness for the small navigator. It just seemed rather tragic that the only person on board that had no idea of this attraction was Zexion himself! Or maybe he did no but was ignoring it. You could never tell with Zexion. He was like a closed book; no means of being able to understand what he was thinking. "So you intend to continue being like some unwanted guardian angel? Is that it?"

"…Zexion only sees it as a fascination," Demyx weakly responded. "And maybe that's all it is. A fascination. I mean… he's spent so much time trying to learn about me and my people, and I spent so much time being his interpreter and learning from him. So maybe it's only just that."

"If you were only just fascinated by Zexion, I swear you wouldn't go out of your way trying to protect him whenever he gets into trouble," Leon pointed out. "Weren't you the one prepared to kill our esteemed guest when he threatened Zexion's life?"

"…Are you saying you wouldn't have killed him?" Demyx asked.

"The young lord's never killed a person in his life. Doubt he would have started then, and Zexion knew that as well. You had to trust him; Zexion's smart after all. He knows how to get out of any situation. I swear he'd find a way out of a hangman's noose if you gave him the chance."

Demyx visibly squirmed at the image. "I'd rather you didn't say something like that." He then frowned. "And you make it sound like you're all likely to get hanged."

"We are."

"But you're a Gardenian aristocrat!"

"That doesn't make me any less liable. There are people out there who want to see the Rex Pirata hang. The little lord in my cabin included. I don't think he'd care too much if I was the Emperor of Radiant Garden; he'd still want to see me killed."

"So you're saying… even though you're so powerful in your own country, that won't be enough to save you?"

"I thoroughly doubt it. That's why there are the rumours that the Rex Pirata is a crusty old seadog. Protects the identity, and no one is none the wiser that someone related to the Imperial family is the blasted black-hearted demon from hell himself." He then snorted. "Pirates that want Rex Pirata dead won't stop; I don't doubt that any navy will kill me on the spot if they captured me and say that 'His Excellency Duke Leonhart died at sea with honour battling the evil pirates'. It's the way of the world I'm in. I've accepted it. It's what I am. It's my duty."

"…What if you told them this? You know… the guests."

"I'm going to have to tell them that eventually... one day. I doubt that would make them less persistent in trying to escape or any more cooperative, but I owe it to them." He stood up slowly, holding the mast for stability. "But I don't think it's for them to know who wanted them kidnapped and why. Especially when I'm still trying to get my own head around it."

"You still don't understand why that man… Xemnas wanted them kidnapped?"

"Xemnas is a Governor of Hollow Bastion… why would he want them kidnapped when he knew that they would be important to the affairs of Hollow Bastion's trading routes? I need to know that answer first." He made his way carefully to the ropes, intending to climb down as he untied himself from the mast. Demyx was suddenly standing up and gripping to the mast, looking to the horizon. Leon followed his gaze… and smiled.

Home at last, he thought, as Demyx announced the sighting of Destiny Islands.

* * *

Cloud had heard the call of land being sighted through the sounds of excited scurrying from the crew. For a moment he had felt envy for them, for being able to see land while all he could see was where they had been. He thought about what a pirate's paradise would look like. Probably mere stys in comparison to the cities and towns, each house shoddily built and looking ready to fall down. Yes, nothing better for mere animals.

But his thoughts turned back to the rather civilised captain. Would a pirate's paradise he created be so base? It seemed that despite all the worst rumours about him, Leon didn't appear to be the type to let his crew live in shanty towns. If that was true, then what would this paradise look like? He supposed he'd find out soon, though he still had low expectations.

He turned from his spot when he heard the cabin door open; Leon had come inside. "So… you've taken me to your hovel out in the sea," Cloud said snidely.

"Hovel? I'd like to see you call that when you see it," Leon replied, not even a hint of a snap in his voice. He sounded… happy? Cloud looked at him. This wasn't good. He must not trust this. A pirate being happy could only lead to bad things. "Like to come view it as we make the approach?"

"…what? You mean go outside?"

"You aren't going to be able to see it otherwise, and you're going to have to come out of here to get off the ship. Why not see the 'hovel' you're going to be spending some time now?"

Cloud still did not trust him; he checked to make sure the pirate was unarmed. Joy of joys, he was armed with a pistol and a small knife. No chance of a second attempt of getting them to turn the ship to an allied port. Besides, how was he to know that Leon wasn't just going to kill him as soon as he stepped on the top deck?

"You can trust me Cloud," Leon said quietly, seeming to have read his mind. He tossed his knife to the floor and put the pistol down on his desk. Cloud stepped back away from Leon; this was making him even more suspicious. "Oh come on… I disarm myself in hopes to get your trust and you still won't give it?"

"My trust isn't easily won," Cloud responded sharply. This rewarded him with a ghost of a smile on Leon's face. He flinched as Leon suddenly grabbed his wrist and started dragging him out of the room.

"Unless you want me to throw you over my shoulder like some war prize, I suggest you don't struggle," Leon warned. Cloud didn't struggle, getting pulled along to the top deck, wincing as the bright sun got in his eyes. He half expected the top deck to be silenced by his appearance but the excitement in the air was palpable. The man seemed more interested in what was ahead of them then their least favourite person in the world being allowed out of his prison. Leon's grip tightened, as if warning him against any funny business, as they climbed up the bridge. "Look straight ahead Cloud and tell me if that's a hovel."

Cloud had to begrudgingly admit that what he was seeing was the furthest thing away from a hovel.

It was a bloody fortress. "…how on earth did a pirate come to own that…"

"Inheritance," Leon answered nonchalantly, the sunlight highlighting the pale stone of the fort walls, the green mound of forest and mountain rising high above the walls as a natural stronghold against marauders that intended harm upon his pirate haven. "And you think it looks impressive on the outside wait till you see the town inside."

Cloud braced himself to have his world rocked off its foundations again. Something told him that the town he was going to find himself in was going to be the very last thing he expected of a pirate stronghold. He leaned against the railing, trying to get a better view of the emerald island. "This place have a name?"

"It does," Leon answered.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, looking up at the pirate. He doubted that Leon would give him an answer, so he was thoroughly surprised when Leon did with a fond smile.

"Destiny Island."

* * *

Roxas was still reeling over the revelation that Axel had been calling him his 'woman' in order to protect him. Not even seeing the first glimpse of land in ages turned his thoughts away from it. Did all the crew think he and Axel did… _that_? His stomach churned at the thought. While they did share a bed, and Axel did hold him at night in order to stop Roxas from trying to kill him (never worked at first as Roxas usually woke up early and tried to strangle Axel), they never actually were in that sort of situation where something like that might happen!

Well… thinking about it they sort of were, but that wasn't the point! The point was that neither felt anything for each other! Nothing at all! They were still enemies! He was only using Axel for his own survival and if he had to buy into this 'woman' business then so be it! Anything to survive!

…Could he really do it though? Pretend to be a pirate's woman? What did that even mean anyway? He turned to Axel, who was currently dishing out orders with his sister to get the ship heading straight for home as quickly as possible. There were worse looking people to end up being connected with… and it wasn't that bad. Axel was trying to protect him after all. So… if he really was Axel's woman, would that mean he'd get the full protection of being under the first mate's wing? Wouldn't that make everyone's life easier? Who was going to try and hurt a commanding officer's …

Roxas paused in his musings. What on earth was he thinking?! He was entertaining the idea of becoming someone's belonging! Wasn't he trying to run away from that in the first place?! He was clearly not in the right state of mind… to think like that…

He yelped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "No one's trying to sully you Roxas," Axel's voice stated. "Not even me."

"Sh-Shut up!" Roxas yelled, forcing himself not to look at Axel. He just couldn't look at him in the eye.

"…so I guess you're still upset about the whole 'woman' business."

"…well who wouldn't be?"

"Most women who rather like that romantic notion," Axel replied. "Maybe someone who wants the protection wouldn't be too upset with the idea either." He then smirked cat-like at Roxas. "Some men rather like the idea. It's pretty lonely and boring at sea after all."

"What about…" He stopped himself; he shouldn't say anything about the two resident woman pirates. He might get thrown overboard.

"Good call, little lord," Axel remarked. "Continue that train of thought and I would have sliced your throat."

"Sorry…"

Axel shrugged. "It's fine. Fair's fair. I didn't tell you that what I was saying was suggesting that I was bonking you most nights."

"Axel!" _This man…_

"And to answer your question, no. Not on this ship. Most of the crew have wives back home. Many more have someone waiting for them."

"And you?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I got a lady waiting for me," Axel replied; he sounded… sad. "At least, I hope I still have her waiting for me."

"Is… something wrong with her?" Roxas asked, curious now about the redheaded pirate. He had a woman waiting for him on this island? Then why… why did he say Roxas was his 'woman' if that was the case?

"…it's… not really any of your concern," Axel said, pushing himself away from the side. "Didn't think you'd be interested in a pirate's life anyway, or what's waiting for him when he gets home."

"Uh… well…" Roxas knew that Axel was right about that. That he didn't want to know about what was waiting for Axel, or know anything more about him. But… yet…

He felt so confused right now. What should he do?

"Well… do you want to know? Even after all we've been through for the last two weeks?"

"I'd like to know what the man that's been calling me his is really like, if that's what you meant. And what on earth possessed him to start claiming something like that."

"Guess I'll just let you find out in your own time," Axel said, turning away. "I have a ship to get moving. Try not to get into trouble Roxas, otherwise I might have to prove to everyone that the 'woman' story is true."

"You wouldn't dare!" Roxas screeched at him. Axel made no response to him, returning to his duties as the _Ragnarok_ loomed ever closer to the fortified walls of the port. Roxas couldn't help but wonder if Ven's previous statements about how these pirates weren't terrible was starting to affect him like this, because there was no doubt in his mind that Axel's claims of ownership over him had had a rather unexpected effect on his thinking.

Some part of him, some small egotistical part of him, liked that, even if it was pretend, he was wanted.

* * *

Ven was helping Terra with packing his medicines and salves, his throat a little raw from shouting at Axel for the best part of a half hour, then scolding Terra for allowing such a travesty to continue. The doctor had very swiftly put him in his place by stating that Axel was protecting his younger twin brother so he shouldn't complain. Wasn't pretending to be the lover of a high ranked pirate the lesser of two evils in the grand scheme of things? Roxas was always going to be protected from harm after all. No one would cross swords with Axel, not unless they had a death wish.

Even so, Ven just didn't like the idea of Roxas being forced to lie with a fellow man just for the sake of protection. It seemed just too… cheap. Was that even the word to describe how he felt about it?

"Something bothering you?" Terra asked. "Or have you decided my tools make great bed mates with some of more precious salve ingredients?"

"Ah! Sorry," Ven apologised, only now realising his mistake.

"I thought you were distracted. Was the revelation of Axel's story truly that shocking?"

"I can't believe you're being so carefree about it. I mean… it's just not something you should say!"

"Really? Who decided that?"

"What do you mean by that? Shouldn't that just be obvious?"

"Ven, you should know by now that things in a pirate society are much more different to what you're used to. There is no price someone isn't willing to pay if it means staying alive at sea." Terra ruffled his papers and tapped them against the table so that they fell in line together. "Life isn't cheap to a crew of our number. Every man here is needed."

Ven pursed his lips. "So if you were all captured and the only way to save their lives was to turn on each other, would they do it?"

"I wouldn't blame them if they did," Terra replied. "Loyalty is quite a rare thing on a pirate ship."

"And are you loyal to the captain?" Ven asked, thinking this might be a chance to finally find out why Terra 'owed a debt' to the Rex Pirata.

"Without a doubt," was the answer. "I'd forfeit my life if it meant he could live if there was a time he was in danger."

"You're confusing," Ven stated. "If you think all life is precious, then you should try to save it all the time."

"And that's why I became a doctor." Terra looked over to Ven with a light smile. "No life is without hope. I know that now. Being a doctor provides even just a small glimmer of it when all seems desperate." He then snorted. "That and becoming a priest, but I've long since gone off the path of ever hoping to become one."

"You wanted to become a priest?"

"Lord no," Terra smirked. "I'm too smart for my own good." It almost sounded like he had been told that as a child as if it was disapproval rather than as praise. "Not compliant enough to just believe in my faith blindly. I don't think the Lord is that kind to help us out even if we need divine intervention. If He did, why would we need doctors?"

"So your faith believes the Lord is kind?" Ven asked; Terra never really spoke of the Eraqus faith he believed in. Ven had never asked about it either. So it was a surprise to Ven that Terra was referring to the Lord of Kingdom Hearts.

"No. Unlike your faith in Ansem the Wise's teachings, we believe that the Lord is merciless in His judgement but is fair. He will not help us, but He will punish when He sees it necessary, and when He does it is cruel. He's not a kind father. He's a belligerent caretaker."

"And yet you worship that?"

"Isn't it more comforting knowing that those who do wrong in His eyes will be punished for eternity?" Terra asked him. He then smiled. "Only the righteous will receive the paradise waiting at Kingdom Hearts. Isn't that the same sort of thing the Ansem teachings tell you?"

"…Well yes but… I'm so certain that He is kind."

"And why's that?"

"Because if He created this world and allows hearts to be reborn here… then why could He not be kind as well?"

Terra just chuckled lightly. "Hmm, you might have a point there. Still, there are some things in this world that make me wonder if He is as kind as those that believe in the Ansem teachings believe, but maybe there are things in the world that make you wonder if He really is cruel." He shrugged. "Such is the mystery of faith I suppose."

"But you agree that it gives hope to people."

"Faith and hope go hand in hand. I'd be stupid to say that faith is a load of honeyed bullshit to someone else if it gives hope to them." Ven was surprised by this answer. Terra's views really did confuse him… but at least he wasn't like the holy men that would preach until their faces went purple and the people's ears went numb to make sure that the people converted to their faith. "The bottom line is, when you're out at sea, things are very different. You have to try and remember that most of it is self-preservation. Whether it's finding company, killing, arse-licking or even just choosing to side with the majority, it's all to keep your life. Axel was only trying to protect Roxas, even if it meant that it could bite him in the backside later down the line. I doubt he even has a single lewd intention towards him."

"And your way of surviving at sea is to help others in sickness?"

"Pretty noble for a pirate, isn't it?" Terra wryly grinned. He then added knowingly, "Though, I'd say we are a bunch of noble pirates anyway."

"Noble pirates…"

"You'll understand soon." He looked up as he heard the sounds of Axel making the orders to prepare for mooring. "Looks like we're going to be mooring soon."

"So I guess I'll stay with you if your captain still intends to keep me and my siblings separated?"

"We'll see what he says."

* * *

"Correct me if I've just heard this wrong, but you intend to keep them all under your roof?"

Leon sighed; after he had deposited Cloud back into his cabin so to keep him out of everyone's way, he made the decision that the Strife siblings were better off together in one place so that he could keep a better eye on them. Once they were on land, he knew it would be difficult to keep abreast of where everyone was. The island was a big place despite appearances, and every one had their own responsibilities to tend to once they were on dry land.

Terra had to return to his practice with Aqua, and no doubt they'd be inundated with all sorts of maladies and injuries suffered during their absence. Their only other doctor was fine, in fact well respected in Esthar City as a doctor, but his method of medicine differed greatly to Terra's. As a result, the Gardenian doctor had become something of a last resort these days.

Axel and Kairi's home was out of the question at the moment too; there was a sickness in the house and, contagious or not, it was agreed between them that it was no place for two hostages to stay. They had to consider the comfort of the infirm. Leon couldn't ask them to play host while they were taking care of their mother. _If she was still alive_.

"There isn't really anywhere else I can put them Zexion."

"I understand that but what if Captain Almasy _does_ turn up?! There is no doubt in my mind that he's going to recognise at the very least the oldest brother!"

"I'll just have to explain to him that desperate times are calling for desperate measures and he's just going to have to deal with it. It's my problem; I'll solve it by any means necessary."

"He's not going to buy that at all. I know he's going to immediately sail back to Radiant Garden and start demanding for a flotilla to be prepared for possible warfare with Hollow Bastion. And you know that too."

"Then what else can I do? I haven't got Ellone, I don't know where the hell that _man_ is keeping her, I don't know if he's even going to uphold his part of the bargain, and I'm putting myself in danger by carrying those four around on the high seas in waters where I could be attacked by any navy or pirate ship should they choose to attack. If anything Zexion, I think I have more to lose here."

Zexion pursed his lips tightly at Leon's outburst. He knew for a fact that the Rex Pirata very rarely allowed emotions to get the better of him, but this time the stress was getting to him. "…What if we ask for advice? I mean, if we find the governor and go with an armed escort, then surely he-"

"No; that would be Radiant Garden declaring war. I must not under any circumstances implicate Radiant Garden having any involvement in this debacle. I have to work on my own as the Rex Pirata." Leon sighed heavily. "Having a member of the Empress' household, even if you are just working as a scholar under her, is already pushing my luck with this."

"I'm only trying to-"

"Help, I know," Leon grumbled. "But there's no way around it. Sooner or later they were going to figure out that we're no ordinary pirates, and maybe they'll be more cooperative knowing that. They have a better chance of survival than they ever did with Silver after all."

"Be that as it may, how do we know they aren't going to reveal your identity once the trade-off is made? If you ask me Leon, you're asking for trouble going ahead with this scheme."

"…then what do you suggest I do?"

"Surely there is a way to hide your true identity from them, isn't there?"

"Possibly, but I doubt it. The only thing I can think of is that they continue to think Destiny Islands is a pirate stronghold and not a familial ally of Radiant Garden's."

"And if someone from the Empire turns up?"

"…I'll think of something," Leon replied. "I'm good at covering my tracks." He had a wry half-smile on his face. "Had a decent amount of years to practice it."

* * *

"So they're finally back, huh?" he asked his companion as they watched the _Ragnarok _sail into the harbour, looking over to him with bright blue eyes. "I bet you're happy to see them."

His companion was very quiet, peering to the ship to see if he could find someone on board. When he couldn't he gave up and sighed heavily. "I'm half expecting my punishment for not defending Lady Ellone better than I did. It's no wonder I was left behind."

"Oh come on Riku, you were injured, and I bet Leon is more upset with the fact that we were basically violated when we got attacked. Don't you remember how he refused to leave the island until he was sure something like that wouldn't happen while he was away again?"

"Even so, I was supposed to be protecting Lady Ellone on her journey to the island. I'm an embarrassment."

"H-Hey! Don't you dare try to commit seppuku while I'm here!" he yelled. "You aren't in the Land of Departure! People don't kill themselves because they feel like they've brought dishonour or whatever upon themselves!"

"…so says the boy who has Deperturian parents," Riku replied quietly, weakly smiling at his younger friend. "You're a strange one Sora."

"Eh, I've been told worse. Like I'm a thief."

"You are a thief," Riku droned.

"Oh yeah," Sora grinned widely. He then heard the bell tolling the Ragnarok's return so that the entire town knew. "We better go down to the docks and greet them. You might as well be certain if the lady's on board or not, right?"

"…I suppose so."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Braving bad weather, colds, deadlines, exams and a serious case of the 'oh geezus I've lost my writer's mojo o A o!' syndrome, finally **-finally-** got this chapter finished! Yeah... only a few months behind schedule ha..ha...ha... I'm really sorry it took so long but please know that I never intend to abandon any of my fictions unless it feels like I really can't keep it up. Please don't worry about them :)

Thank you all so much for reviewing, reading or even just sending a private message just to say how much you're enjoying this to me! It really got me through some of the tough spots in the past few months :) Hope you all will continue to enjoy, especially now that you have a new chapter to peruse to your heart's content.

Enjoy~

**WARNING:** Untranslated possibly terrible German ahead! And possible bad editing (1:25AM GMT posting this! Woohoo!)

* * *

Bells were tolling as the _Ragnarok_ almost flew into the harbour, her sails filled with wind and like wings carrying her back home. Leon could see them. All the townsfolk of his home were piling out of their homes and workplaces, crowding around the pier. He knew who they all were. Family, friends and lovers of his crew; these were the people that would wait for their loved ones when they went out to sea with the Rex Pirata.

Moments like this were his favourite. He liked to watch from afar seeing the unadulterated joy of the reunions, feeling a sense of achievement whenever he returned home with all crew members and no deaths to return like this time –a small miracle in itself, but it also spoke volumes of Terra's skill as a doctor.

"Ready to cast anchor Captain!"

"Hold her steady! Get ready to turn her about!" He could hear them calling. Crew and townsfolk alike. Some would say it was a like a hero's welcome; he disagreed. This was the welcome that was just much better than that. It was just a shame that for him it felt a bit hollow; he hadn't come back with Ellone like he had vowed he would. To bring those four here though… Zexion must be right; he must be going mad to be doing this, but where else could they go? Tortuga was much too vulnerable against an attack even if there were hundreds of pirates there and all were sober. Besides, there were some places you just never took multiple hostages to, and Tortuga was one of them. You couldn't trust the populace with a barrel of grog let alone a human life.

They were soon anchored at the port, the sails pulled up and the deck becoming a hive of frantic excited activity. Leon watched as cargo was unloaded and crew members were reunited with their families and friends. He stayed put at the ship's wheel, leaning against it as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Soon the full truth about whom and what Rex Pirata was would be revealed to the aristocrats. Whether they were ready to accept that they were now hostages in Gardenian allied waters… that seemed easier to tell them. He stood up straighter when he noticed a flash of silver hair.

Riku. No doubt the thief was with him too. The pair were as thick as … well, thieves. You very rarely saw one without the other on the island. He watched as Riku looked around the pier and then boarded the ship, seeming to try and find someone. Probably Ellone; Riku had been tasked as Ellone's bodyguard to and from the mainland. It had been Riku who had lost her; Leon remembered how he had to stop Riku from trying to make a fool's leap from the fortress walls to the ship that had captured her. No one had taken the loss harder than him, as it tarnished his honour and reputation. He couldn't go back to mainland or be a part of Leon's crew because of that.

It made Leon think that the silver-haired Departurian was overreacting; then again, he was of warrior-stock. He could understand where the young swordsman was coming from. He watched as the silver-haired one approached, his thief companion at his heels. "Riku."

"Your Grace," Riku bowed humbly to him. Sora behind him just slightly bowed in comparison to his older companion. "…were you unsuccessful in your search?" he asked carefully.

"No. I did find her," Leon replied. "Unfortunately… a raid was just not a viable option."

"The dangers were too numerous?"

"She was in Bastionite territory." Riku flinched at hearing that. "It appears though that the man who kidnapped her has yet to tell his king of El- … Her Imperial Highness' visit." Even if he was Ellone's cousin, even Leon knew he shouldn't refer to her so familiarly in front of subjects of hers. Riku may have joined his crew from time to time on small journeys, but Riku was and always would be Ellone's faithful servant. "That's why I need you to trust me on this. I had to arrange for a trade, but the trade itself is dangerous. Too dangerous for the Empire to be involved in." Leon weakly smiled, hoping that maybe he'd appease to the Departurian's concerns. "That's why I'm here. Act as the middle man and no one need know my connections to the Empress."

"But why would a Bastionite kidnap Her Imperial Highness now? And not tell his own king?"

"I don't know," Leon replied honestly. "That's what I need to figure out. That's why I have to humour him, until I can figure out his game." The pirate pursed his lips as he watched the young aristocrats that were the crux of his problem being herded off the _Ragnarok_ and onto the pier. "I just don't believe that petty Bastionite domestic politics have anything to do with Her Imperial Highness' kidnapping and our man's willingness to trade her for some rival family's little chicks."

* * *

Cloud looked around the pier, holding Naminé close and tight to him as they were assailed by all the new sights and smells of this strange pirate haven they had landed on. It seemed that this place truly was bucking every belief and idea he had of what a pirate haven should be, and yet there was something more terrifying. Pirates with family and friends that were worth fighting for. Maybe that was why Leon's pirate crew were so much more frightening that Silver's rag tag group ever could be in Cloud's eyes. When there was nothing to lose, it would only breed cruelty, but when there is everything to lose, it would breed ferocity instead. That was what Cloud was coming to understand.

Though of all the things he had been so sure not to expect, seeing a sleek black road coach approach the pier had surprised him. _If it's Leon's, no doubt its stolen goods_. If so, that must've meant that Leon or his predecessor must have planned so hare-brained scheme that actually worked. On the other hand, Cloud was relieved that there wasn't much walking to be done, especially since it did indeed look like the pirates were piling the Strife possessions onto its back, helped by the driver and the footman.

"Looks like its easy living when you're a pirate king," Roxas next to him commented dryly. "No doubt he lives in some massive castle filled to the brim with stolen gold."

"You'd be surprised how much of it is inherited, stolen or otherwise." Roxas leapt forward in shock when that voice interjected, glaring at the red-haired pirate that had just walked up behind him. Cloud tried not to be amused. "Remember to keep your judgements to yourself Roxas," Axel warned. "After all, we could say that all Bastionites are incest-ridden swivel eyed loons."

"Hey!" Roxas yowled.

"It's for horses," Axel said, getting his arms around the two young twins and shuffling them over to the road coach. "Come on now. Your chariot awaits." Cloud hesitated a little; going into that coach meant further time in a hostage situation. While he thoroughly doubted that Leon would throw them into some dungeon, another part of him worried about what sort of prison awaited them now. After all, Leon never denied that they were his hostages. His guests, but hostages all the same. Naminé took his hand carefully.

"It's not like we have any less reason to not trust them," she whispered to her older brother. "They've proved themselves to hold some form of honour. At least give them the benefit of the doubt."

"I just do not think we should be giving them our trust readily yet," Cloud murmured, but he -reluctantly- moved towards the road coach, helping Naminé inside before getting in himself. At least, he had thought, none of the crowd seemed to pay much notice to them.

* * *

As usual, Leon's approach to his ride home was delayed by excitable family and friends of his crew all coming to thank him for once again bringing them all (well, most of them) back safely. Yet again he directed them to Terra, who in his mind was the true hero they should be thanking. All he did was bark orders; Terra saved lives where others might believe it impossible.

"Had enough of your adoring public?" Axel asked him, leaning heavily against the large back wheel of the coach. Leon could taste the gleeful sarcasm in his first mate's voice.

"Not every pirate captain likes to hog the attention," Leon grumbled, clambering up to sit with the driver. "So… want to ride up with us or would you rather go home?"

"I better go back home with Kairi," Axel responded. Leon could see him practically droop with reluctance. "I… I need to be with her."

"Of course," Leon said quietly. "Make sure Terra sees her too. She deserves the best treatment."

"I know," Axel muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest. "Hey… Leon…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just for giving us a fighting chance." Axel pushed himself off the wheel and whistled shrilly for his sister's attention. Kairi looked over her shoulder, nodded her head and turned back to say her goodbyes to friends who had been waiting for her. Leon watched as brother and sister walked away from the pier, in the direction of the Seventh Heaven pub and inn. He couldn't help but sigh, and couldn't help but feel pity for the Brandt siblings. Even he wasn't sure Terra could perform a miracle for them in their situation, but at least he could provide some comfort. He noticed Terra and Aqua making their way out of the throng.

"Terra!"

The second mate turned his head up to him, tilting his head to the side. Aqua too looked up at Leon. "Yes Captain?" Terra asked.

"Make sure to pay a visit to Frau Brandt today if you can. I'm sure Axel and Kairi will appreciate it."

"Of course. She's one of the significant patients I have to visit today."

"Good. Don't forget that you're welcome to come up to the manor too."

"We'll come when we can for casual house calls. Let me know if you need my assistance with anything else. Oh, and I'll also be making regular checks on Fraulein Naminé. Make sure she eats well."

"Of course," Leon responded, feeling the coach's weight shift; Riku and Sora must have jumped onto the seat behind with the footman. "Take care." He motioned for the driver to start moving forward; the driver cracked his whip and whistled sharply to the two horses pulling, and they broke into a brisk trot up the road leading out of the town and toward the manor house that was built high above the quiet pirate haven. At least now he could try to plan his next move in relative peace, so long as they weren't under attack again.

_What's your move now? I've got what you want, but I'm not foolish enough to go barrelling into your hands._

* * *

They were all silent as the coach swayed side to side and bumped over the cobblestones of the road, none of the Strife siblings saying a single word though all were thinking very different things. Cloud could tell that Ven was troubled by something; maybe it had been something that Terra had said to him, something he could not quite figure out for himself. Roxas he was sure was fuming over Axel; it seemed that the most piratical looking man of Leon's crew had a knack for provoking his young brother's temper. And Naminé, she seemed to be more interested in the world outside the coach window, watching as white stone buildings gave way to exotic foliage and jungle. Her eyes were alight with wonder; Cloud couldn't help but share her feelings of the overwhelming marvel of this island haven himself.

_It's everything that it shouldn't be in my mind… this Destiny Islands… _He opened the window and poked his head out, surprised to see that a rather handsome looking red-brick manor house with all the fashionable architectural features built coming into view. _It's more like he lives like an aristocratic lord than a king of pirates._

"All fine in there?" Leon's voice called back from the front, patting the top of the coach. Cloud couldn't see his face though.

"I suppose," Cloud replied; it was a weak answer, but he didn't really know how else to reply. "What exactly do you plan on doing to us?"

"I don't plan on anything," Leon replied. "Or are you still of the belief that I intend to maim and torture the lot of you."

"You haven't proven yourself innocent in my eyes just yet, _Your Highness_," Cloud said, the royal salutation muttered with an air of sarcasm that only earned a small chuckle from the pirate king.

"I didn't know I was being judged or had to prove anything, _Your Honour_." The coach ground to a halt; in front of them was a pair of simple tall iron wrought gates. The coach's weight shifted again as three bodies jumped off. "_Sora, Sie kennen die Regeln._"

"_Aw, nicht kann ich für ein Stückchen gerade hereinkommen?_"

"_Sora…_"

"_Gut erhalte ich ihm Ihre Exzellenz_." Cloud watched as a young dishevelled brunet moved away from the coach. "_Riku! Ich warte auf Sie in der Stadt! Sie kennen den Platz!_"

"_Ich treffe Sie später zusammen! Auf Wiedersehen!_"

The brunet nodded and waved to them, turning back to walk down into the town, hands behind his head. Cloud wondered why the brunet was leaving; was he not privy to enter the pirate king's property? Maybe there was something only a few were allowed to see.

He hoped this wouldn't become like one of those gothic stories that Naminé was partial to. He didn't think he could handle a gruesome stay of the likes of the events of _Captain Blood_ or _The Fall of the House of Gracey_. Then again, once more it seemed that the pirate captain wasn't actually capable of such atrocities. _Then again, it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for._

The coach drew closer to the manor house, and Cloud felt a bit disappointed that it seemed the height of respectability as some well-dressed servants (if that was indeed what they were) stepped out, all of them bowing their heads in respect as the coach halted at the front door. Leon jumped down from his spot. "_An der Leichtigkeit. Entladen Sie bitte das Gepäck und bereiten Sie etwas Räume für meine Gäste vor. Es gibt vier in allen, die wir unterbringen müssen._"

"_Ja Ihre Exzellenz_," they all chorused; the footman who had run behind them opened the coach door, offering his hand out to those who needed it. Cloud ignored him; Naminé took the offer, gripping her billowing skirts in one hand and holding them up so that she wouldn't step on them. The twins jumped out one by one. Cloud looked around; Leon had disappeared somewhere. Into the manor?

"If you would please follow me, young sirs and lady." Cloud was so glad that there was someone who could speak Bastionite to them, so he looked to him. Short blond hair, with clean cut facial hair. Well dressed, but clearly he must have been part of Leon's pirate crew because the man's ears were heavily pierced. "I am Luxord, the majordomo of this manor. Please leave any requests you have to me."

"Thank you," Naminé answered for her brothers, as they stepped inside. Cloud felt his eyes widen as he was greeted with the sight of the spotless entry hall with grand dark-stained wood staircase and a practically sparkling silver chandelier. Indeed, the pirate king lived more like a respectable noble than a ruler of thieves. He could feel the disappointment oozing from Roxas, who was still determined to think the worst of their- captors? No, he couldn't call them that… but he wasn't sure 'hosts' was appropriate either.

"As you can see, the Rex Pirata would rather you were comfortable than waste away in some dungeon as you might believe you would end up in," Luxord continued, leading the siblings up the stairs to decorated hallways; familiar objects one would associate with an aristocratic home lined the walls. Cloud half wondered how many of these were 'inherited' stolen treasures as Axel had put it. "You have free range of the manor and land, and you may go down into town if you so wish but he advises against solo visits. This town might be safe for average civilians to walk around but it is still a pirate haven; if a pirate crew comes here seeking refuge, he has to let them in."

"Ha, I knew it," Roxas muttered. "He might be better than most pirates, but he still lets the real thing in."

"Oh trust me," Luxord said, looking over his shoulder. He seemed amused by the young aristocrat. "Those pirates won't even see the next day if they should do something unspeakable to any under Rex Pirata's protection."

_And I certainly don't doubt it_. The bell of the _Ifrit_ was still ringing in his ears at the memory, as well as the glow of the burning wreckage. If the bell tolls after a gunshot, then Rex Pirata had sealed your doom. That was something he had learned that night.

"This is the young lady's room. The next three rooms are for you gentlemen. Your luggage should arrive shortly," Luxord said, opening a door that led to a green and white room. "We intend to have the evening meal by six."

"Will the Rex Pirata be there?" Cloud asked.

"Unless he wishes to eat alone in his study, then he will be there." Luxord then dryly chuckled. "I wouldn't concern yourselves too much with his daily movements. The Rex Pirata is much like a cat sometimes. One minute he's there with you, the next he's disappeared without so much as a word."

_If that's the case… then where is he now?_

* * *

Leon's study was a refuge for him, having been completely encased with books and curiosities that he had collected on his travels. Some were bought, others were pillaged, but a lot were also inherited from his predecessors as well. So tall were the stacks of books now that none of the hired help even stepped foot inside, long since giving up on ever hoping to get it all in order. Now though, Leon was looking through every piece of knowledge he had on the current state of affairs between Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden.

"So it's still an uneasy truce, but it could easily snap at any moment… does he want to start a war by kidnapping Ellone? No… if he did he wouldn't have demanded the Strifes return to Hollow Bastion before they made it to the Disney Continent. So that must mean it's influenced by internal politics." He leafed through letters received from ambassadors in Radiant Garden. "Therefore, there must be something going on between the Strife family and the Governor of Balamb… Ah, so they were going to their place of betrothal as political peace offerings, but it would make the Strife family even more powerful. I see… so is that your game?"

"Your Excellency?"

Leon looked up. "Ah! Come on in! You know your way to the desk."

Riku peered around one of the many piles of books, taking care not to bump into the Departurian bonsai. "Your Excellency, could you at least consider organising your collections better than this?"

"They are organised," Leon said in a deadpan voice. He then sighed. "Though I suppose I ought to clear the study out at some point. There are things in here that I don't even know just who brought it back."

"You could put some of them in an auction house in the capitol. No doubt you could accumulate some funds for the town and for ship repairs."

"True."

"But you won't do it, will you?"

"Once a pirate always a pirate," Leon replied, going over to the bonsai and moving it to the window. "Even more so when you're born a pirate."

"Must be hard, being the Rex Pirata and the Most Excellent Duke Leonhart of Destiny Islands, huh?"

"I've learned to just get on with the double life." Leon leaned against his desk. "But telling me off about the state of my study isn't what you're here for, is it."

Riku nodded his head slightly. "Your Excellency, I like to request to join your crew until Her Imperial Highness is safely returned to Radiant Garden."

"Riku, we've been over this…"

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Riku suddenly landed heavily on his knees, pressed his katana which he always carried on his person hard against the floor and bowed his entire being in absolute submission in front of Leon. The pirate king flinched at the sight; bloody Departurian custom… "I humbly _beg_ of you to take me in as a simple pirate on your crew. I'll take whatever position you see fit, even if it's just a cabin boy, and if I ever fall out of line, I will gladly accept whatever punishment you deem-"

"Oh just get up!" Leon groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Hyne, you know how to strong arm me to your whims…"

Riku slowly stood up. "I will do whatever necessary to protect Her Imperial Highness, even join a pirate crew." He straightened himself out and placed his katana back where it belonged on his waist. "That's my solemn duty as a refugee living in Radiant Garden's empire."

"…Fine. I can't say no to that." Leon turned back to his work. "In the meantime, do me a favour and make sure our guests are well taken care of. Particularly the lady. She's still high on Terra's priority patient list."

"Is she unwell?"

"Malnourished for the most part, but you never know; she might regress in these settings."

"Then I'll see to it that she adheres to the doctor's demands."

"You do that."

* * *

By the time the sun began to sink closer to the horizon, Cloud had grown bored of looking out towards the town and sea from his new bedroom window; they weren't giving him answers to very puzzling questions that the Rex Pirata was posing. He turned away from the window and strode to the door, walking briskly through the halls and deciding to just let himself get lost in the manor. He had heard from somewhere that getting lost was the best way to get to know a place, and since he was sure now that they'd be here in this manor for a long time until Leon was ready to take them somewhere else, wherever it may be.

_Let's see… he lives like an aristocrat but not like a pirate king, or at least what I think a pirate king should live like. He captured us like hostages –admittedly from an even worse situation– had my siblings work as a part of the crew while keeping me locked up and yet he treats us like guests here on this island. I'm even allowed to walk freely in his property._ Cloud stopped; he seemed to have walked himself straight into the rather small garden area; dense tropical forest encased it completely, growing over the old iron and stone fence that lined the garden. _So why? Why act harshly then suddenly change tact? What is his game?_ Because this was all it was; a game. It had to be. It must be. _And it has something to do with this mysterious Governor. Which Governor? From which country? From Hollow Bastion? _

Unfortunately, only Leon had the answers, and Cloud knew he'd never get them from the pirate. At least, not unless something changed.

Something had to change if he was to get his answers.

_On the other hand… the one good thing that's come out of this kidnapping is that it's delaying the inevitable._

* * *

Unknown to the young aristocrat, the pirate king was watching him from his study window, humming a bit to himself in thought. So far, his deductions seemed to be the most logical answer, and yet he felt unsatisfied. Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping Ellone, just for those siblings? And why risk the international incident just for petty internal politics? No, this wasn't at all satisfactory for an answer. That man was up to something. Leon had to figure it out fast… but seeing Cloud outside was starting to make his normally focused mind start to wander.

Cloud's hair looked more rose-golden in the fading sunlight, he had idly thought. He changed clothes too. That should have pleased him no end. No daggers, small blades or firearms though; Leon had made sure of that before any of the Strife luggage was returned to their rightful owners. Yet, there was still something rather dangerously alluring about the Bastionite noble… the same sort of allure a pirate might fall for with cursed treasure.

Desire… Leon had that horrible feeling that his inner pirate was lusting a bit over Cloud as one of the most valuable and prized treasures worth having. He had to slap himself across the face at that moment. "Stop it Leonhart," he grumbled to himself. "He's a person, not an object." He was going to skin Terra alive the next time he saw him; damn him for piquing his interest about the Bastionite. He could have gone on along quite happily with this whole venture if Terra hadn't said anything about Cloud's attractiveness. _It wouldn't hurt you know… just get a little closer to him, so long as you don't let on that you're going to–_ "No!" he told himself off again. "Cloud is off limits!"

"Trouble, Your Excellency?"

Leon stiffened and turned to face Luxord. "How long have you been there?"

"Just long enough to hear you admonish yourself. Pray tell why the Master Cloud is bothering you?"

"It's nothing to talk about Luxord."

"Something happen on the open sea?"

"Nothing happened."

"Oh? Then why tell yourself your guest is 'off limits'?"

Leon didn't deign Luxord an answer, feeling embarrassed with himself for having to fight off a piratical urge to lay claim to the lordling in question when he knew he wasn't his to keep. Sadly for Leon though, his majordomo seemed to have been born with a sixth sense for these sorts of things. "Ah… he's got your interest, has he?"

"…it's Terra's fault…"

"You were trying to avoid him completely at first until your curiosity got piqued, weren't you?"

"…yes…"

"Well, I _will_ admit that he is quite startlingly striking, but something tells me that this kidnapping business is going to be more troublesome," Luxord sighed. "Try not to get too close, Your Excellency. It'll make the trade much harder on you."

"…I know…" Leon let his arm rest against the window, watching Cloud as he explored his new surroundings. "…I know…" In the distance, he heard the bell of the front door clang about.

"Ah, that must be Doctor Fukao," Luxord commented. "He's earlier than I thought."

"Terra must've had fewer calls to make." Leon knew that the manor would have been Terra's last port of call; there were many more people on the island that would have taken precedence, and he made sure the Departurian doctor knew that. "Luxord, can you make sure that our guests eat well. No doubt Riku might be joining them for dinner too. Oh… and tell the kitchen just to send mine up to the study."

"No intention to join them, Your Excellency?"

"I have a few letters to write and send off. It's better to get them done now rather than later."

"As you wish."

* * *

Ven was making his way down from his room just as Terra had been let in, looking at him in surprise; he hadn't expected to be seeing Terra again so soon. "Terra?"

"Oh." The Departurian looked up and smiled faintly at the youngster. "Ven. How are you faring? Is Leon treating you well?"

"We all have our own rooms and our belongings again, but we're a bit confused by all this." Ven walked down the rest of the way along the stairs. "Roxas in particular is finding this all a bit hard to swallow."

"Glad to know he's still sceptical of us…" Terra murmured. He then said something to the manservant who had let him inside in Gardenian, though it was so quiet that Ven hadn't been able to make out what it was. He turned back to Ven. "You might be on the island for a long time. You should try to walk around and get to know the place."

"So you're really not going to imprison us here?"

"No of course not," Terra said. "…or I should say, it was never our intention to imprison anyone…"

"You make it sound like you were meant to make an exchange out on the sea."

Terra laughed dryly. Had he just stumbled onto something the pirates were trying to keep from them? "Well, you could say that." Ven noted the strain in Terra's voice.

"…hey, how is Axel?" Ven asked, changing the subject quickly. "And Kairi?"

"Why ask me that?"

"I managed to make out some details while I was in the carriage from the captain's conversations with you and Axel." Ven pursed his lips together tightly as he chose his words carefully. "Is… something wrong with…?"

Terra looked at Ven for a moment. Then he sighed heavily and came over, sliding an arm around his shoulders and pulling him to the side; he spoke in a quiet whisper. "It's bad news in Axel and Kairi's family. There is…" He paused for a while. "There is consumption in their home."

"Consumption?"

"Yes… their mother's illness has become worse since I last saw her."

"Their… mother?"

Terra just nodded his head. "I'm only telling you this as an apprentice doctor. You need to swear not to say a word of this to anyone. Especially not to your siblings. It isn't my place to discuss this."

"…will Axel and Kairi…?"

"It's a possibility," Terra murmured. "All they can do is follow my instructions to the letter." He then sighed. "Anyway, that's enough about the Brandts. I need to do a check up on your sister to make sure she's on the road to recovery."

"Hey Terra… can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Terra was already starting to walk up the stairs; maybe he had been told where Naminé was.

"Why are you making Naminé gain weight?"

"It's healthier."

"She was only conforming to the fashion."

"Fashion does not equate health Ven," Terra said. "In parts of my country the fashion is small feet. That means curling them up tightly since birth until they merely become stubs. The result is that they can barely walk, so stay at home and not see the world outside their own front door."

"That's horrible…"

"You see why I get angry whenever I get told 'it's the fashion' as an excuse for ill health? Because sometimes the 'fashion' is just barbaric."

"I'm sorry… I didn't realise…"

"No… it's fine. Just some of these Gardenian and Bastionite doctors are about as useful as a mouse in a rice mill."

"What makes you say that?"

"Gangrenous arm? Cut off. Plague? Drill a hole into the skull to 'let out' the humours or smell your own farts. Dizziness? Use leeches to suck the blood out of you since you have 'too much' blood. It's stupid. It's illogical. It's just beyond understanding."

"And consumption?"

"They might as well have wrapped a rope around their neck and kicked the stool from under them." Terra then sighed. "Not that it's looking like any of my medicine is having much effect either… I should have left Aqua behind to take care of her…"

"…can I go with you next time? On your rounds I mean."

"…if you can get Leon's permission, then I'm not against it." Terra stopped at Naminé's door and rapped his knuckles against it. "Fraulein Naminé! I'm here for a check-up!"

* * *

While this was happening, Roxas had managed to do the one thing none of his siblings had dared to try so early in their new surroundings. While no one was looking, Roxas had snuck out from the eyes of the household staff, having spent a huge amount of time in his room knotting together a rope from the bed linens and sheets as soon as he was able to do so in peace. With his bedroom locked and the only sign of his departure being the bed linen rope dangling from the window, Roxas went to the furthest edges of the property and walked along the fencing to the iron wrought gates. He slipped through the open gates and dashed off down the road, clutching the ink black cloak around him tightly, the only thing hiding his face and body from the world. It was not his intention to escape. No, his mission was a little more nobler than that. Roxas intended to find a way for him and his siblings to escape this pokey little island and head back home.

The first thing he was going to do as soon as he got back to Hollow Bastion was demand a death sentence on one Axel Brandt. _His_ 'woman'? Axel's 'woman' his arse! "Just you wait Axel Brandt. I'll loop the noose around your neck myself!"

He hated him. He honestly hated him. Even if Axel's woman lie had been said to protect him from the rest of the crew, Roxas had finally come to his senses when Axel mentioned that he had a lady here on this island waiting for him. His honour had basically been soiled! He'd rather have taken his chances with the irate crew than suffer that indignity! These irate thoughts powered Roxas onwards into the town, spurring him to find a way to get back to law abiding society.

The air in town was thick with the sounds of the jungle, the hoots of enjoyment from the pirates in their homes and pubs, and the smell of alcohol, gunpowder, sea and all other manner of fragrances –some pleasant, some not so pleasant– to create a toxic tang that assailed the young aristocrat's nostrils. For the most part, the pirates and people of the town largely ignored him, and he ignored them. They weren't necessary; he knew how to get to the docks as he had memorized the route they had travelled by coach earlier. The issue would be finding a ship either to stowaway on or to commandeer. In these cases, Roxas knew that thinking like a pirate would probably help him. After all, pirates weren't as long lasting for nothing if the threat of piracy was more alarming than highwaymen on the land. _Think like a pirate, think like a pirate…_

As he walked further along, he walked past a pub that declared itself merrily as the Seventh Paradise; it sounded rowdy inside but Roxas tried not to let it bother him. After all, he wasn't going to-

As he walked past the front door, it suddenly opened and a body flew out. "_Und Wegbleibung!_" a woman's voice shrieked. Roxas turned around swiftly, grabbing his hood before it fell off his head and revealed his golden locks. The body was a man; one of Rex Pirata's crew members he remembered. When he looked up, he saw a ma- no! It was a woman that was dressed like a man! She was standing firmly in the doorway, deep wine-coloured eyes staring angrily at the man that was drunkenly trying to find his feet. "_Sie wiederholen überhaupt das bis eins meiner Mädchen und ich reiße Ihren Hahn auseinander!_"

Roxas shifted a bit uncomfortably, turning his head back towards the dock and trudging onwards. This was not his place… that was not his problem… just keep moving… just keep moving… "_He! Sie!_" Roxas stopped right in his tracks. "_Sie mich bedauernd?! Sie denken, dass ich? kläglich bin! Wie?! WIE?!_"

"_He! Ließ ihn allein!_" the woman yelled at the drunkard. Roxas could hear the drunkard stumbling to him; he turned, forgetting about his hood as it suddenly tumbled off his head and revealed his face.

"_Brunnen, wenn es nicht Brandts Frau ist. Möglicherweise lasse ich es schieben, wenn Sie mich wenig 'Bevorzugung' tun. Die Art geben Sie Brandt._"

Forgetting himself, Roxas saw red at the words 'Brandt' and 'Frau'. "I… am… not his whore!" Roxas yelled, punching the man across the face as soon as he was within reach. The man stumbled, looking at the young noble with surprise.

"_Sie kleines Weibchen!_" Roxas saw a glint of dull metal. And then another; the man stopped moving.

"_Wie über Sie beim 'Weibchen' sich entschuldigen Sie und möglicherweise schlitze ich nicht Ihre Kehle auf._" Roxas' eyes went wide.

"Axel…"

"_Axel! Erhalten Sie nicht Blut auf meiner Haustür!_" the woman yelled. Axel did not move though, keeping the dagger very close to the man's jugular.

"_Entschuldigen Sie sich. Jetzt_," Axel ordered.

"…_Es tut mir leid…_"

"_Gut. Verlassen Sie jetzt einen meinen Anblick._" The man scuttled away quickly once Axel had taken his dagger away, disappearing into the night. Roxas then felt Axel's green stare on him. It wasn't supposed to be like this… he was supposed to get home before anyone noticed he had been gone after he- "I'm taking you back. You've caused enough trouble for me for one night."

"I didn't ask for you to save me!" Roxas yelled at him. "I had that completely under-!"

"You were almost killed, you idiot!" Axel stepped forward and grabbed him by the nape, forcing Roxas to look up into his eyes. "And then what?! What purpose do you think risking your life is worth?! Heartaches, that's what!" Roxas blinked as Axel then proceeded to lecture him while slipping into a string of expletives and his own mother tongue, leaving the noble very much in the dark of what the Gardenian was scolding him for exactly… but he could get the gist of it.

He was going to be in serious trouble later tonight. However… was it just him or did Axel sound frantic?

"_Kümmern Sie sich, Ihres Liebhabers zu haben streiten anderswo? Sie stören meine Gäste._" The woman was still standing there, hands on her hips and ebony hair flying a little in the sea wind. Axel let go of Roxas at this point, turning to the woman.

"_Tifa,_ _konnten Sie uns leihen ein Pferd? Ich muss dieses Kind zurück zu dem seinem Landsitz der Exzellenz nehmen_."

The woman sighed. "_Ich erhalte Kirin oben gesattelt. Holen Sie ihn einfach zurück morgens._"

"_Danke._" Axel's firm hand gripped Roxas again, this time on his shoulder. "Come on you. We'll go wait for the horse inside…"

He did sound more frazzled. Had the event really shook him up that badly? Or… or did something happen beforehand…? The woman had already walked in and disappeared into the hive-like pub. Everywhere Roxas looked there was something strange and alarming to him; drunkards, pirates, slight and buxom barmaids, men with trails of tobacco and opium smoke weaving around them in a soft mist, gamblers and sometimes a clandestine meeting happening in the shadows. Axel guided him to the back, to a corner table and bench that wasn't being used. He planted the young noble firmly there. "You do _not_ move from this spot," Axel said tersely. "This is a very bad night to push my buttons, Roxas."

Roxas said nothing to that, staying put as he was told to as Axel stalked off through the crowds to the bar. He watched the mingling bodies as he waited, feeling very much out of his depth here in this rowdy pub. Back home, he only managed to get outside the manor house's grounds whenever he made his escapes, getting as far as halfway to the town of Midgar before being caught by Vanitas' men and dragged back kicking and screaming. Being here, among the common folk and the pirates, was a very strange experience. Stranger than being on a pirate ship somehow. At least no one was approaching him, he had told himself. No one seemed at all interested in him… maybe that was Axel's influence?

He was brought out of his thoughts when two large tankards were almost slammed onto the table. Axel slid onto the bench heavily, grabbing one tankard and glugging down the contents. Roxas just looked at the pirate with befuddlement before looking at the remaining tankard with some sort of liquid inside. "Drink your rum. It'll calm you down," Axel muttered; it seemed that he needed the rum more than the young noble did. Roxas watched him carefully. He could dare to ask… but at the same time it might be safer not to ask. "Just what on earth made you think it was safe for you to sneak into town…"

"…No reason."

"Roxas, I might be an uneducated sea rat but I'm not dumb. You were trying to find a way to escape, weren't you?"

Roxas didn't deny or confirm it. Why should he if Axel appeared to know him so well? "…I know you aren't dumb. You speak two languages."

"What does that make you?" Axel said wryly; Roxas knew it was Axel's way of mocking him for his inability to understand Gardenian.

"I'll have you know that I can have an intelligent conversation with a philosopher if I wanted to!"

"And?" Axel asked, not looking impressed as Roxas had hoped. "Everyone's a philosopher whether they know it or not." He then sighed and gulped back more of his rum. "So… you're that desperate to get back into the cage?"

Roxas knew what Axel meant by 'the cage'. Civilisation. His first cage. "…We don't belong here, and besides, you're pirates. You didn't save us from Silver just out of the kindness of your own hearts…"

"And you're still annoyed about the whole 'woman' thing," Axel noted. "Can't deny any of that." Roxas glared at Axel in annoyance; the pirate ignored him. "Trust me, if there was any other way of having to deal with you, I'd take it in a heartbeat. But there isn't."

"There is. You let us go or you kill us." This only earned a dry, sardonic chuckle.

"How many times have I ever considered the latter…" Axel muttered, looking over to Roxas with an unreadable expression. "And how many times I've considered doing it to…" he trailed off, looking pensively into his rum.

Something had definitely happened earlier on. Something completely unrelated to him, and against his better judgement, Roxas found himself asking, "…did something happen?"

Axel said nothing for the longest time, as if he hadn't heard Roxas or something more interesting had appeared in his drink. He finally answered. "Family situation." He finished his drink and looked over to Roxas. "Not drinking?"

"It smells weird."

"That's good stuff there. Don't waste it."

"Then you drink it."

"I'm driving a horse with you on it later. As tempting as drinking myself into a stupor is, I have to be responsible for once." Axel pushed the tankard more towards Roxas, gesturing him to drink up. "Besides, it'll warm you up."

"It isn't cold…"

"It will if you're not careful," Axel warned. Roxas somehow detected something a bit ominous in Axel's words so he obeyed. Just this once. He sipped very daintily at the rum; this only caused Axel to chuckle and mutter something under his breath. A family situation though… something to do with the 'lady' waiting for him? He didn't notice the woman in men's clothes walking up to them.

"_Kirin wird oben gesattelt. Gehen Sie, wenn das Kind sein Getränk beendet wird_," she said, crossing her arms over her ample bosom.

"_Danke Tifa_," Axel replied, turning his attention back to Roxas. "Finish up quickly. Enough of the ladylike sips." Roxas just glared at him, purposely taking even slower sips just to spite the pirate. The woman sat on the stool across from them.

"_Wie ist Ihre Mutter?_"

Roxas noted that Axel seemed reluctant to answer. Was this woman… his woman? "_Nicht Brunnen. Sie…_" Another pause, but somehow it seemed torturously long. "_Terra hat mir geraten, an Begräbnis- Kosten zu denken…_"

The woman took a sharp intake of breath. "_Es tut mir leid…_"

"_Es ist nicht wie Sie gab ihr Verbrauch. So entschuldigen Sie sich nicht._"

"_Ich weiß aber…_"

Axel stood up at this point; Roxas was only halfway down his tankard. "_Ich möchte nicht über es sprechen._" He took hold of Roxas' arm and lifted him up. "Come on Roxas. Let's go."

"But I-" Roxas stopped when Axel looked over to him; only an oblivious fool would be unable to see the pain and anguish that was clearly plaguing Axel right now. Roxas finally understood why Axel had been here at such a fortunate time.

Axel had come here to get drunk in order to forget something. Axel's hand was holding onto his arm tightly, guiding the young noble through the unruly crowd and leaving through the front door. Outside, there was a dark horse tied up at the hitching post waiting for them. "No doubt you can ride," Axel commented.

"I can sit on a horse," Roxas responded, going over to the horse and putting a foot into the stirrup. He yelped as he was suddenly pushed up onto the horse, Axel's large hand on his buttock.

"Oh don't be such a woman," Axel chided, pushing Roxas forward and patting his leg. "Make room. I need to get on too."

"Fine. I suppose the big strong man also has to drive the horse rather than let the 'woman' sitting in front do it too," Roxas commented bitterly.

"The big strong man can also tie you up and throw you over the horse's back if you'd rather do that." Roxas said nothing in response to that. "I thought so." Axel pulled himself up onto the horse, sitting close to Roxas that his chest was pressing to his back. The youth felt uncomfortable with this new position, somehow even more so than the times they shared a bed on the _Ragnarok_. Was it because now that he knew about Axel telling everyone that he was his woman that being this close felt strange? Roxas wasn't sure… he was angry with Axel for that but at the same time he felt annoyed that Axel had made the implication when he already had a lady waiting for him here, and a rather buxom eccentric one at that if it was who he thought it was. Roxas didn't speak again, just watching the cobblestones move under them as the horse's hooves clicked against them.

Why was he so annoyed at that anyway?

* * *

Naminé watched as her elder brother paced furiously back and forth across the floorboards, distracted from the book she had found earlier in her new room. Just before dinner, it was discovered by one of the maids that Roxas had disappeared, causing a huge search party to be sent out and for the remaining siblings to be locked inside the drawing room until he was found. Rex Pirata had ordered that. Fortunately, Terra had stayed behind to keep them company since he had been invited to dine with them. He was calm. Very calm. Ven sitting next to him was fidgeting in worry.

"Cloud…" Naminé started.

"I'll kill that little wretch if I ever get a moment with him," Cloud swore under his breath. He was agitated. "The little twit…"

"Could you abstain from killing him please Your Grace? Your brother is more useful alive than dead," Terra remarked.

"I don't take orders from a pirate," Cloud snapped.

"Then take orders from a doctor," Terra answered back smartly, raising an eyebrow at the blond. Cloud merely snarled and continued pacing. Terra sighed. "Honestly… why is it that Ven and Fraulein Naminé are so much more trusting than you two?"

"You're pirates and you've bewitched them!" Cloud retorted childishly.

"I won't deny the pirate accusation but I will deny the accusation for bewitchment. I'm a man of science, not of superstition."

Naminé sighed. It looked like Cloud was pretty much hanging his plan to show 'hearts of stone' to the pirates by arguing with Terra, but she supposed it was men like Terra that annoyed Cloud the most. He never really liked the calm and collected types after all, though for the life of her she didn't know why. She looked out of the window that she was sitting nearby and rose quickly to her feet. "Roxas!"

Ven was up like a shot to join her, staring out with wide eyes. There he was, sitting on a horse with Axel behind him, looking very much sullen. She felt so relieved to see her brother alive and well, though in her heart of hearts she truly believed that Roxas always intended to return here for them. They watched as Luxord and few of the manservants came out to collect him, followed by the Rex Pirata who then proceeded to lecture the young runaway. She also noted her new "companion" Riku had come back from his search of the grounds, smiling as his handsome features melted from worry to relief. "Thank goodness…" Naminé whispered.

"I'm glad he's okay," Ven murmured. "I wish… I wish I was around to stop him though… he might be a good escape artist but…"

Naminé just nodded her head. They knew that for all his talk and plans, their brother would be so horribly vulnerable. They all would be if they went along with his hare-brained escape plans, because he never thought in the long term. There was not a doubt in her mind that Roxas had been planning to commandeer or stowaway on a ship, but what would happen after that? They didn't know how to sail, and they didn't have much in the way of money, and they could turn up just about anywhere in the world. Even in Radiant Garden! That in itself could cause a diplomatic incident!

Though of course, their kidnap had probably already caused a huge furore across the known world by now.

The group had come in but Roxas was not brought to them. Luxord instead walked inside, bowing to them all. "Master Roxas is prohibited from seeing anyone except for manservants and maids who will take care of his needs," he reported. "He is to be locked up in his room under house arrest since he insists upon being treated like a prisoner. To quote the Rex Pirata." He then smiled charmingly to the remaining Strife siblings. "He also would like to know if anyone else would like to try his patience because he is more than willing to turn this comfortable abode into a hellish gaol."

No one answered. No one dared to answer. Terra stood up. "Well then, I think it'll just be the young escapee who is going to be treated like a prisoner. If that's all, I must be returning to my practice. I can't have Aqua worrying." He bowed slightly to them. "_Gute Nacht._"

"_Sichere Reise_," Luxord replied; Riku had just come to the drawing room, but then he helped to escort Terra out. Luxord smiled lightly to the siblings. "Well… I think that's enough excitement for one day. I'll be locking the house up for the night. Have a pleasant evening."

As the majordomo left, and her brothers dispersed soon after to mull over what had happened and the consequences, Naminé stayed in the drawing room, thinking. Would this stay be at all pleasant? She didn't know… she shifted uncomfortably. _My corset isn't tight…_ she thought, her attention returning to her growing waist and her strictly controlled corsetry as a means of comfort. She then saw two boots come into her line of vision and she looked up. "Oh… Riku…"

"It's getting late, milady," Riku said calmly. "You should go to bed."

"I suppose," Naminé responded faintly. She stood up slowly. "Tell me Riku… our visitation, how long will it last?"

Riku pursed his lips, and then gave the answer Naminé feared the most. "I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Don't say I don't love you all! As a massive apology for the long delays, I spent the entirety of Sunday typing this up.

By god I'm proud of myself for managing to write a chapter in a day.

Thank you all so much for sticking with me, reading this, leaving very flattering reviews and kind words! :D It really did help motivate me to get this out in record timing. Hopefully this will have enough to make up for the absence!

P.S. Um... did I mention that I might be doing a heterosexual pairing too? Possibly? Maybe? *innocent face*

P.P.S. Anyone notice some Disney Haunted House/Edgar Allen Poe references last chapter? *curious face*

**Warning:** Bad untranslated German ahoy! And one blatant example of fanservice!

* * *

Naminé somehow managed to sleep soundly the night before, but only after Roxas had stopped banging on his door screaming the unfairness of being locked up. It had distressed her during the night, but she couldn't do a thing for him. None of them could. Luxord had all the keys, and Naminé wouldn't dare try to defy the pirate king. Judging from the lack of activity from her remaining free brothers, they wouldn't either. The risk wasn't worth trying, much to Roxas' misfortune. Otherwise one of them would have snuck in and stayed with him.

Probably not Cloud though if he was still so angry with him.

She heard her door being opened and footsteps striding across the floor, disturbing her from her slumber as she stirred. She tried to her face in the pillow as the window panels were pulled apart to let in the morning light. The window was then opened and the sounds and scent of the sea filtered in.

"_Guten morgen_ milday."

Naminé sat up immediately. "Riku?! What are you-?!"

"The maids will be up with your breakfast and with your outfit for today," the silver-haired one reported in her native Bastionite. "As the doctor suggested that you should take walks for your health as well, may I suggest going to the shore? It is beautiful at this time of year." Naminé was astonished; did it not bother him that he was in a lady's room? Not even her own brothers were allowed to enter her chambers back home and they certainly wouldn't here! It was improper! Riku turned, smiling a little bit. "It would be a good thing for you to come out of the manor. It'll keep you from going insane being cooped up all day."

"But it's so sunny today," Naminé protested. She didn't want to get any more colour on her than she already did from her time on the ship; it was interesting being slightly bronze, but she much preferred her paler complexion that was so fashionable back home.

"Which makes it perfect," Riku replied. He then tilted his head to the side. "Though if you insist, I'll see if I can find a parasol for your use." He bowed to her. "I'll wait for you downstairs. Come down when you're ready." Riku moved quickly out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Naminé didn't move from the bed, just looking at the door and listening to the sounds seeping into her room. Maybe she should go out… she didn't want to stay here if Roxas would only start protesting again, and… she was curious about what Riku had said about the shore. But she didn't understand something.

Why was Riku acting like her protector? Orders from the Rex Pirata? That must've been it but… She shook her head violently. No, overthinking was not going to help her here. Besides, that was something Cloud would do. He was probably overthinking right now about their situation. The door opened again and two chatting maids entered; one carrying her breakfast on a silver tray and the other carrying a day dress. It was made from a blue and white striped fabric.

"_Ahh I feel so sorry for Riku. He must be out of his mind with worry._"

"_Do you think it's a little cruel of His Excellency to ask Riku to take care of this girl? I mean, his own mistress is still missing. It must be hard to serve-_"

Naminé sat up straighter in the bed. Riku's current mistress was missing?! "_Excuse me! But does that mean that the Rex Pirata is looking for Riku's mistress?_"

The maids jumped; Namine's breakfast almost dropped to the floor. "_Y-You can understand us?!_"

"_My Gardenian is quite good. But that isn't the issue here. Tell me more about what's going on with Riku's mistress please._" The maids turned to each other, clearly uncertain if they should say anything or not. "_Please… I must know._" It could tell her why she and her brothers had been taken as hostages here and prevented from making their journey to the Disney Continent. The maids were still hesitant; it was the breakfast carrying one that finally spoke.

"_Riku's mistress is His Excellency's cousin. He went out to sea to go search for her but… we couldn't tell you why he came back with you four. We're about as in the dark as you are._"

Her companion nodded. "_I would say the only people who do know are His Excellency's crew, Riku and Luxord. I wouldn't doubt that they are not to speak with any of you about it._"

So they'd still be kept in the dark, on this island with no certainty that they could be as free as the Rex Pirata's supposed generosity was suggesting. She sunk back into the bed, feeling despondent. _Riku must find this so difficult to look after me… when all he really wants is to know if his mistress is safe. How cruel… _

"_We should get you ready for the day milady. After all, it's too beautiful to waste it._" The maids went about their business; they pulled back the covers of her bed and held up the pieces necessary for Naminé to be fully dressed. "_Doctor Fukao has given us strict instructions to not tie the corset tightly. Please don't ask us to be cheeky; he'll request for us to be punished._"

Not wanting to trouble the maids of her 'host', Naminé complied. She pulled her feet over the edge of the bed and slipped them into her slippers, standing up slowly.

Her first morning in captive freedom. What a paradox if she ever heard one.

* * *

Cloud had been up earlier than the servants, and most of the rest of the house if he were totally honest, having the opposite experience as his sister and finding it difficult to sleep. While he was still furious with Roxas for running away when they as Strifes should stay together as much as they could and not stray from each other, he couldn't bring himself to agree with the Rex Pirata's punishment. Even if the punishment was just, disallowing visitations just seemed so… so inhuman.

He walked around the hallways of the manor, like some silent ghost. While the maids and manservants would nod their heads respectfully to him when they passed, they and Cloud made no attempt to communicate with each other. How could they? Cloud barely spoke a word of Gardenian even if Leon's books on the _Ragnarok_ were a half-hearted attempt to get him to grasp it, and they themselves spoke little to no Bastionite. They were nothing more than perfect strangers. At least, this was what Cloud thought. There was an issue with not being able to understand anyone in this place though.

He had nowhere really to go.

Just as he was about to turn around and head back to his room, he noticed that there was a door that seemed to be camouflaged amongst the wall panels. He only realised it was a door because it was just a hair's breadth ajar and there was a tarnished door knob that was so unkempt compared to the practically gleaming house. Almost as if someone wanted to keep it hidden. He had a thought. _Is this something Leon is trying to keep hidden? A treasure room? Or maybe a secret passage?_ Curiosity was victorious over sensibility as his hand reached for the knob and he pushed the door open, daring to look inside.

It wasn't exactly what he had expected to see, but he was even more intrigued because it was so unexpected. The room appeared to be quite small, but that might only have been because of the piles of books and odd collections that completely filled the space. Cloud had thought it was strange that a pirate like Leon would value books so much that he'd have a whole set of shelves devoted to them in his cabin, but this was absolutely bizarre. Even more strange though was that the chaos appeared to be organised; there was even what appeared to be a small pathway between stacked books and exotic ornaments. Cloud treaded carefully, daring to look but not to touch.

He recognised a few books from his own country, and a few others from allied nations. He recognised ancient authors and sages by their names but could tell that they had been translated into the pirate's native Gardenian. He then looked at a pile of what appeared to be ornate golden teapots but upon further inspection he realised that they were actually copper; these were next to a collection of silks with strangely beautiful patterns of flowers, birds, cranes… in fact, the patterns seemed so lifelike that Cloud half expected them to jump out of the silks! He then came across a strange little collection of pots with what appeared to be small trees growing in them. He half wondered if they were just models but when he dared to touch one he realised that it was practically bristling with life. Then, something caught his eye.

A desk and chair. So this really was a study. But that wasn't what was so interesting. It was what was on it that was. He carefully stepped over and touched the papery texture of an old map encapsulated in leather binding. The map was a detailed diagram of what Cloud recognised as the Hollow Bastion coastline, with Balamb port marked clearly in the middle of it. Cloud turned the page, surprised to see that the next map was a small scale version of the world with all the trade routes plotted on it in ink and 'pirate territories' circled in blood red with names of pirates. Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, James Hook… every single one of them was in there! Well, except for the 'Rex Pirata'. That's when he paused in thought.

"Wait a minute… Leon only told me his first name. Does he not have a family name?" Cloud pondered over this. Now that he thought about, he couldn't really remember anyone calling the pirate by anything other than 'Rex Pirata', 'Captain' or rarely 'Leon'. His family name hadn't even been mentioned in passing on this island, not even among the servants. "…no, that can't be right. Is he trying to hide something?" He paused again. "Actually… it might make sense. Until I actually met him, I was convinced that he was the absolute epitome of a pirate. I didn't know anything at all…"

And the less people knew, the more power Leon had. Yet… yet someone knew how to get in contact with him. Even get him to kidnap for their sake. Cloud didn't know how to feel about this. He felt strangely uncomfortable at this thought.

Maybe it would be in his and his siblings' best interest to get off this island one way or another as fast as possible.

"Seen something you like the look of?"

Cloud jumped and turned around. Speak of the devil… "If you didn't want me to find this place you should've not left the door open. It gave away its location."

Leon just seemed to smirk a little in amusement. "Disappointed to see a study rather than a treasure room?" he asked the aristocrat. Damn it, he must be psychic or Cloud was that transparent.

"More surprised than anything," he admitted. "You keep an odd collection."

"True. It's not what anyone would expect of a pirate king," Leon replied. He looked around; Cloud noticed the smallest hint of a fond smile. "But they are my treasures, even if the vast majority of them look like they've seen better days."

"How did you even collect so many? Surely these aren't all…"

"Some are spoils from raids," Leon said. He said it in such a manner as if it was as natural as buying a book from a seller. "Some I did buy myself, or I saved them before they were lost forever. A lot of the books –and a substantial amount of the collections come to think of it– they are inherited from my predecessors."

"So the Rex Pirata has always owned this island?"

Leon seemed to mull over this question before answering. "I wouldn't say the Rex Pirata owned the island. But it is true that the Rex Pirata's belongings pass from generation to generation. I wouldn't mind betting that the Rex Pirata that comes after me will have to consider building a small library for all the books I've collected so far. No doubt I'll find more books later on."

"…you sound so sure of this…"

"Really? I always just believed it would be that way."

"But don't you worry? You know… about being caught or being killed in an altercation?"

"No. I don't see the point of worrying about those things." Cloud was even more surprised by that answer. "Life will go on without me, as it always has. If that's how my time in this world is going to end, then who am I to fight against it? I might be a pirate king, but I'm as human as any other person. I just have a different opinion to those who think they are 'right'." He then shrugged. "Besides, it's better for me to worry about my crew and their family and friends. They're counting on me after all."

Cloud fell silent listening to Leon. He really… wasn't at all like a pirate, or at least his perception of them. He truly did care about the welfare of others before his own. It made Cloud feel a little… guilty for being so harsh on him. Especially back on the _Ragnarok_, when he was basically trying to bully the answer to his question out of Leon when all other answers were not satisfactory. "Hey… that girl…"

"…my etching of her?"

"Yes… is she… has something happened to her?"

Leon tensed visibly at this. Cloud had a feeling that he wouldn't get an answer to that question either. However, Leon surprised him again. "…she's gone missing." He looked at Cloud with an unreadable expression; he was hiding something from him, even though he was also speaking the truth. "I have to find her. Failure is not an option."

"…and my siblings and I have something to do with it."

"…you're sharp."

"It wasn't difficult to piece it together when you get a lot of time to yourself," Cloud murmured. He had that uncomfortable feeling in his chest again. It was just as he expected. A pirate was always a pirate. Even if he acted kind, it was just for their cooperation. He didn't actually care about them. So… So why did it hurt so much knowing that this betrayal was going to be imminent? "...you're to use us as trade for her. No wonder you were so intent in keeping us healthy and safe from harm." Leon didn't respond; there wasn't a need for one. "So why wait?"

"…he's acting more piratical than I am…" Leon answered honestly. "I can't tell you more than that." He lowered his head a bit. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Cloud murmured, attempting to pass Leon. "It's not like I was expecting you to be trustworthy."

"Cloud." Leon grabbed a hold of the aristocrat's arms. He had no idea what was going through the pirate king's head but Cloud could see them. His eyes… they were flashing silver. "I will find a way. I promise."

"To what? Kill me after you get what you want," Cloud said bitterly.

"No. Free you. For real this time."

Cloud's eyes darted up, looking at the pirate as if his nose had suddenly disappeared from his face. "Wh-What?"

"I mean it. I won't go back on my word either."

"How can you promise such a thing?!"

"Because my word is something you can trust, even if you find it hard to believe." Cloud tried to find the telling signs of a liar but was fruitless. This pirate king was adamant about this.

"Pretty words, but how can I even believe them?" Cloud retorted; there was a vicious acrimony beating in his chest and he was more than willing to allow it to guide his answers. He pulled away from the pirate and began to make his move through the valuable maze. "You're a cad Leon, and that's me being generous."

"A cad, a pirate, and a man who will succeed come hell or high water," Leon responded, not turning to Cloud as the blond escaped the study.

* * *

Part of him was rather impressed with the aristocrat. Begrudgingly so, but nonetheless impressed by just how quickly the lordling had managed to piece together the bare bones of the pirate's current situation. Clearly he was not like those foppish dandies one often saw in social circles of certain rank with the clear possession of a fully functioning brain. The other part of Leon was chiding him for making empty promises that he had very little chance or hope of keeping. Why did he say that? Because Cloud had deemed him unworthy of his trust? Then why did that bother him as much as it did? Those were the questions going through his head.

Damn Terra… His bloody careless comment about Cloud's beauty had caused this hesitation in his resolve. Damn Cloud too. For everything. He just got under his skin. In annoyance, Leon threw his arms up in the air and stalked out of his study. He needed to get out of this damned place. The bay would do. It'd be quiet at this time. Not even bothering to call for Luxord, Leon stormed down and out of the manor to the stables, going into the tack room and easily carrying off the saddle and bridle.

It was about time Griever had some exercise anyway. The blighter perked up when he realised his master was coming, ears pricked forward and nodding his head enthusiastically. He was eager to go. "Alright, alright. Just let me get your gear on. I don't fancy riding bareback."

The horse whinnied in response.

"Honestly… you're no better than that bloody fragrant arse that I've so graciously housed here." Leon couldn't help but dryly chuckled at the image. Next time he'd have to check if the same 'fragrant arse' really was that fragrant at all. He stepped into Griever's stable and threw his saddle on, tightening up the girth just as the black horse breathed in. "Just as impatient… just as insane…" He mildly smirked in amusement to himself. "Just as strong." He shook himself out of that reverie, continuing with his work before guiding Griever out. He really needed to be more assertive with himself about his guest's unobtainability to him. "Come on."

* * *

Roxas had long since given up trying to scream for help; no doubt Ven and Naminé would be too scared to irk the Rex Pirata and Cloud must've been incensed with him for running off. Unwilling to listen to him as well. So he was trapped here, with no chance of reprieve unless he behaved himself. This only served to agitate him. Behave?! For a pirate?! Fat chance! He threw the pillow he had been leaning on while he had been seated on the window sill at the bed, glowering at it in anger as if it had been its fault. Of course, Roxas knew he only had himself to blame. Even though there was one person he would have gladly blamed for his troubles if it weren't for the fact that he seemed to be in a worse state than he was.

His thoughts turned to Axel. Was he alright? Did he return to that pub last night to get drunk like he had wanted to? If he did, did he get back to his home… to his lady safely? Roxas drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. It bothered him so much… this mysterious lady friend of Axel's. Who was she? And did something happen to her while Axel had been away lying about…

Roxas felt sick at the thought. He felt sorry for the red-haired pirate if that was the case… and that was a feeling that he never thought he'd feel. That… and the distinct awareness that he might becoming a touch jealous. He snorted angrily at himself. "That's ridiculous," he scolded. But he felt like he had to know. He had to see for himself.

Strangest of all, he felt the need to see Axel. This bothered him the most of all. Why? Because he was sorry for him and wanted to apologise for his behaviour last night? No… No he didn't think it was that. He was being ridiculous. He knew it. Yet…

He jolted. His lock picks! How could he have forgotten them?! He sprang from his perch and ran over to the chest that held all his belongings, throwing all manner of things out in search for the blasted things. They were his-

He sighed in exasperation as he stared at the empty chest. Damn it… that wretched pirate king must've ordered a search for anything that might be troublesome, like his handmade lock picks. Well, he said lock picks but they were really just pieces of metal that had the right shaped points he would need for lock picking. They must've thought they were rudimentary weapons just in case. Damn it all. Now what was he to do?! He fell onto his back.

_Great… no means of escape. I swear that pirate is far too paranoid._ Well, to be honest, it would be more worrying if a pirate king wasn't concerned about safety and security. It was just annoying with the overzealousness. _Then again, knowing Cloud, he'd gut that Rex Pirata without a second thought if that meant he could get away._ Cloud's temper was pretty scary after all, not to mention he had a new respect for his older brother when he learned that Cloud always, without fail, carried a knife with him for sake of protection, though Cloud would never tell him why.

He sat up slowly, going over to his door and pressing his forehead against it. Screaming wasn't going to help. Neither was pounding his fists against it in protest. It looked like he was going to have to wait until some human company appeared. Maybe if luck was on his side he could make a run for it. Somehow though he doubted it.

He just hoped his brothers and sister were doing alright.

* * *

When Cloud came down from his room –suitably calmed down from his encounter with the Rex Pirata–, he was surprised to see two familiar faces speaking with Luxord. Though upon first seeing the pair, he barely recognised them.

The small navigator that he had threatened during his time on the _Ragnarok_ was dressed practically and cleanly, a small red necktie tied around his neck in the same way a lot of sailors and explorers would. His heathen companion was dressed more exotically, trading his pantaloons for what looked like the skin of an animal sewn up together as makeshift trousers, and painted designs on his otherwise naked torso. His colourful beads and feathers were still in his hair. He looked up and very weakly smiled at Cloud. The navigator had been talking to Luxord; he looked up now.

"Well well if it isn't my would-be killer," Zexion said with a tinge of wryness in his voice. "Any deaths to report, your Grace?"

Cloud had never wanted the ground to swallow him up so much in his life. "No…"

"Excellent." Zexion turned to Demyx, muttering warningly to him, "_Sie verbessern sind auf Ihrem besten Verhalten heute auch. Ich wünsche kein Problem._"

"…_Ja_…Zexion," Demyx muttered back.

Zexion returned his attentions to Cloud. "Now, as for you, I've been giving my marching orders from the Rex Pirata. He wants you to accompany us into the jungle."

"What? Why?"

"Said something about wanting you to not go mad with boredom," Zexion replied. "Not to worry though. We won't go far. Besides, we're only really going to cut across it just to get to Demyx's tribe."

"I'm still a bit dubious about this," Luxord said. He was worried about something. Probably the fact that he believed Cloud had very little if not any experience in that kind of hardship.

"Nonsense," Zexion scoffed. "It's not like we're trekking deep into the jungle. That's for much later. Besides, there's no better guide than Demyx. We'll be fine." He then looked back to Demyx. "_Nicht führend wir in Giftpflanzen. Oder sonst._"

"_Ja_ Zexion…"

"Excellent," Zexion said again. "Well then, your Grace, I suggest you wear more practical garments. Cravats aren't comfortable in this heat."

Cloud looked down at himself. Yes… Zexion did have a point. These clothes that he would normally believe to be casual in these settings were still very ornate and clumsy at best. Especially considering how wild looking the jungle was. He didn't have much choice…

"Please wait a moment." Cloud turned back up the stairs to go back to his current quarters. He wondered why Leon had ordered Zexion and Demyx to take him out really. To give them both ample space away from each other? Then again… he hadn't seen the pirate since this morning. Hadn't even heard of him. Was he out?

Along the way, he came across Naminé and her new companion. Riku bowed lightly to Cloud in respect. Naminé faintly smiled at her brother. "Hello Cloud." She was in one of her day dresses that she would wear to go walking outside, albeit it would only be in the gardens. He also noticed that Riku seemed to be holding a parasol for her in his sword arm, said weapon currently sheathed on his opposite side. At least, Cloud had thought, Naminé would be protected.

"Going out today as well?"

"Yes. We're going to the shore near the town," Naminé answered. "I'm on doctor's orders," she added weakly.

Cloud nodded his head. Well, he supposed it was nice to see Naminé eating more. She didn't look so painfully thin as she had before. "Try not to overexert yourself though," he said to her. The memory of his conversation with Leon came back, and that pained pang in his chest returned. Leon really was cruel… to do this to her.

"I won't," she assured. She then curtsied to her brother. "Have a nice day Cloud." She and Riku walked past him. He turned to watch them go. If he didn't know any better… he would say there was a sadness in Naminé's words. Riku too seemed rather gloomy. He wondered if there was something there that he wasn't aware of… but he didn't know that Naminé had gathered what was going on too, far more quickly than he had. He walked on back to his room.

He had to figure out how he was going to get off this island with his siblings. Even if Leon had meant it when he promised to free him, Cloud was not going to believe him just yet, or trust him. Maybe this little excursion into the jungle would give him the answers he needed.

* * *

In the morning, before Zexion and Demyx had arrived at the manor, Ven had been picked up by Terra. The night before, Terra had managed to get permission for Ven to accompany him on his rounds and watch his work, which of course pleased Ven no end. Unlike his siblings, he was a bit more open about his admiration for the pirate doctor, and he found listening to Terra's opinions on the world very interesting. He talked sense, and yet in some respects he was a bit of an idealist. More to the point, Ven really had a sense that Terra was showing himself off openly and not hiding anything, save for why he wore those bandages around his wrist. That was probably why he got on better with his guardian than his brothers had done with theirs; because Terra was ultimately a good person despite his piracy and Ven could see that.

He couldn't help but smile to himself when he reached that conclusion. "Ven, stop daydreaming and pass me the rash poultice."

"Ah! Right! Sorry!" Ven yelped, going into Terra's bag and grabbing the poultice in question. He passed it to Terra, trying not to blush when he felt Terra's big hand brush for a moment around his.

"_Danke_," Terra replied; Ven now knew that was a phrase of thanks after hearing and watching Terra use it with his patients and with him. Terra's attention turned back to his patient. "_Dieses staeche möglicherweise ein Stückchen. Sie sollten dieses verwenden, jedes Mal wenn es zum Jucken eher als verkratzt es beginnt, andernfalls könnte es angesteckt erhalten_."

"_Dank Arzt_," the patient –a young boy that worked at the harbour for his family– smiled. He winced as Terra applied the poultice. Once done, Terra began to make a note in his log book.

"Ven, there should be an extra jar of that poultice in my medicine cabinet. Could you grab it and give it to young Hayner here."

"Okay." Ven did as he was bidden, quickly uncovering the poultice in question and bringing it over. He noticed that there was a strange look in Hayner's eyes. Did he do something strange?

"_He, nicht ist er…?_"

"_Er ist einer unserer Gäste. Ich trainiere ihn zu einem Arzt._"

"Ohhhhh…" Hayner said in wonder. Then he smiled and shrugged. "_Wenn das ist, was er tun möchte, mehr Energie zu ihm, huh?_"

"_Ja. Ja._"

Ven didn't really understand what the conversation was about, but he managed to catch bits and pieces of it. He smiled a little; at least it appeared that the doctor had some approval for his actions concerning him. He'd hate to be a burden to Terra. Hayner stood and grinned at the boy, holding his hand out and sticking a thumb up from his fist. Ven looked on in bemusement.

"He's giving his approval," Terra chuckled. "_Danke Hayner. Sagen Sie Ihrer Mutter, dass sie nicht seit seinem eine oberflächliche Krankheit nur zahlen muss._"

"_Was? Wirklich? Sind Sie sicher?_"

"_Ich bin sicher. Der Lohn, den ich für die letzte Reise erhalte, ist mehr als für die Bestandteile zu bedecken genug, der Medizin. Sorgen Sie nicht sich um ihn._" Terra than chuckled a little. "_Laufen Sie entlang jetzt._"

"_Danke!_" Hayner then smiled at Ven as he took his medication and then he was out of the door like a shot. Ven looked back to Terra.

"You didn't take any payment?"

"The poultice is easy to make; my wage from the last voyage will cover the cost. Besides, Hayner's family could do with the money more than me. It's better that way."

Ven wondered what sort of family Hayner did have if they needed all the money. Maybe it was a big family? He tried to think back to when the _Ragnarok_ had docked at the harbour but he couldn't remember seeing Hayner's face in the bustling crowd. Terra stood up.

"Well, I'd say we should be done for the day since we did the rounds early this morning and Aqua is now making her rounds for the elderly and the expectant mothers. Unless we get emergency calls of course." Ven tilted his head. Did this mean he had to go back to the manor now? "Anything you would like to do? There is quite a lot this island can offer if you know where to look."

"Uh…" Ven thought about it. Was there anything he really wanted to do? _Other than just be with you?_ "I'm okay. I can't really think of anything."

"Really?" He sounded surprised by this. "Well…" Terra looked outside as if he was searching for inspiration. "Well, how about I teach you Gardenian. I haven't really been doing a good job of it since I've only really spoken to you in Bastionite."

"You want to teach me to speak Gardenian?"

"Not everyone on this island can speak Bastionite. It'd be to your advantage to learn Gardenian." Terra then smiled. "Besides, a good doctor has good communication. How else is he going to help his patients?"

"Then teach away Doctor Fukao!" Ven laughed. He found it amusing when Terra visibly cringed at it.

"First, let's just keep to calling me either 'Doctor' or 'Terra' before I teach you anything."

"Alright, Terra." He smiled brightly at him. "Teach away. You'll find I'm a great student."

Little did he know that Terra would be putting that to the test sometime in the future. Otherwise he might have detected the cunning little smile on Terra's face.

* * *

His clothes stuck to his soaked skin as they trekked through the dense, green jungle. Never had he thought that they'd be _walking_ through it, having believed that they would ride horses but Zexion had reasoned that the jungle would be too much for a horse to march around in, especially given how steep the incline was in the jungle. Cloud wiped the sweat off his brow; this was so tiring…

"Keep up Your Grace," Demyx called back from ahead. The heathen had barely broken a sweat. Then again, this was his back garden. He was home in this humid and thick tropical forest. "Almost through!"

"Demyx is right, Your Grace!" Zexion affirmed; he was doing a bit better than Cloud, but even he was sweating profusely. He didn't seem the least bit tired. "His village isn't far now! Just another few minutes or so!"

Cloud cursed vehemently; the scoundrels hadn't bothered to tell him that Demyx's village was _on the other side_ of the island! The jungle was a shortcut since the long way would mean walking along the coast but this was _hell on earth_ for him! _I don't doubt Leon knew this! The bastard! The utter swine!_

"Now now Your Grace, don't look so thunderous. You might upset the dusky maidens you'll come across," Zexion sardonically joked. "Unless you're into big burly warriors, there are plenty of those too!"

"Bastard!" Cloud grabbed whatever came close to hand and threw with all his might at the small navigator. As it so happened, it appeared to be a very explosive fruit. It's flesh and juice covered the navigator's shoulder. He looked so shocked that he barely had words. Demyx up ahead was laughing so hard at the sight that he was nursing his sides. Zexion glared at Demyx and yelled at him in a strange language; Cloud concluded that it must have been Demyx's mother language because he appeared to be apologising to Zexion in between amused wheezes. Cloud just marched forward, following the irate navigator and their still chortling guide.

As soon as he got back to the manor he was going to have words with that pirate king.

* * *

Naminé seemed to glide along the shore, her elegant slippers sinking into the pristine white sand with every step she took. Her parasol was open, shading her from the sun, and in that moment she was so glad that she decided to go without a bonnet. It was far too hot for one. She did have to admit, Riku was right. It was beautiful. Turquoise sea, emerald jungle behind them and pure blue sky with barely a cloud to speak of. She couldn't help but smile a little. She would never have seen such a scene back in Hollow Bastion, where she would have been trapped in her cocooned, sparkling world.

Maybe this kidnapping business had not been as terrible as she thought. Even if she still felt uneasy at the fact that Riku's mistress was somewhere out in the world, and Riku was loyally waiting for her return. What kept him from looking for her though? The Rex Pirata? Maybe he was… maybe.

"Riku…" she started.

"Yes?" They were speaking in Gardenian, since Naminé admitted to being fairly fluent in the language. It put Riku a little at ease, in return admitting to her that Bastionite was not his best subject though he had tried hard for her sake.

"Is it a bother? You know… taking care of me when…"

"The maids were gossiping again, weren't they?"

"They must have thought I couldn't understand them. They were very surprised when I spoke to them." Naminé looked up at Riku. "Does the task of looking after me bother you?"

"No." Riku shook his head. "I worry about my mistress, but the Rex Pirata gave me this task to care for you until he can get her back. Any task given to me will at least for a while take my mind off it." He weakly smiled. "It sounds strange, but when a servant isn't able to serve their master or help them, it's almost like you lose a part of your soul. Or at least… for me it is."

So she was just a temporary replacement to fill up the space that his mistress had been stolen away from. She felt even more ill at ease. Though as for why, she wasn't sure. She had only met him the previous day so learning these things should not have troubled her. But they did. Riku must have sensed her gloomy thoughts and fears.

"Hey… how about you go have fun."

Naminé looked at him in puzzlement. "But… I am having fun." Riku didn't look convinced by her. "Really. I am."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Riku responded, carefully taking her parasol away. Naminé didn't fight, still puzzled by Riku's words. "Don't you want to feel the sand between your toes? Chances like this won't come often enough in your lifetime."

_If I go back to Hollow Bastion and then onwards to Agrabah… like I promised,_ Naminé thought. Riku was right, and yet the thought of taking her slippers, stockings and garters off was just so scandalous! She couldn't possibly! She gasped when Riku closed her parasol and held it firmly in his hands; no chance of getting that back now. "Give it a try milady. No one is looking."

"But what about…"

"Please don't concern yourself about me," Riku assured her. "My mistress does this all the time when she visits this place." He chuckled fondly. "I'm used to seeing a lady's ankle."

"Riku!" she gasped scandalised. "How could you say such a thing?!"

* * *

Riku only laughed; he was having fun. While Her Imperial Highness Lady Ellone was impish to the extent that he gave the Departurian heart attacks from worry, the Lady Naminé was charming in her vulnerable manner. It appealed to his protectiveness he supposed, wanting to safeguard and assist her as best as he could. Right now, he felt like she could do with some fun. Lady Ellone's idea of fun. "Milady, you'll thank me later," he chuckled, holding his arm out for her to use like a washing line. "I promise to avert my gaze if it bothers you."

The aristocratic girl was blushing abundantly; he took this as a signal to turn his head away from her. All he could see was the jungle now, and he could hear the uncertain motions being made by the lady… until he heard a rather mischievous giggle. He couldn't help but smile to himself. That was better. Girls her age should feel freer anyway, not like caged birds to be bartered with between families. It didn't feel right to him.

Then again, he was the faithful servant of Lady Ellone, who just defied every single expectation of her sex that men put upon it. He remembered that rather memorable moment when she cuckolded the Captain of the Guard back in the Radiant City for not being more diligent in protecting the people from even the pettiest of thieves. Poor Lexaeus hardly knew what was coming to him when he got the imperial lecture. He was brought out of the moment when he felt something light draped over his arms. "Y-You can look now."

Riku turned his head. While she was still blushing, Naminé was holding her slippers out to him. Her ankles were hidden under her dress skirt; her white stockings and pale blue garters were on his arm. He refrained from commenting about them, having mastered the ability to hold back his real thoughts during his service to Lady Ellone. She took no prisoners. He took Naminé's elegant slippers into his free hand. "How does it feel?"

"Strange, but it's very nice," Naminé replied. He could see her wriggling her toes. They were very dainty looking ones he noted. Again, he kept this thought to himself. He watched her as she ran off, chuckling as he heard her laugh at how unusual the texture of the sand was against her bare feet. He hoped that in some way he could help her, even if he was temporarily her guardian.

He chuckled as she let out a delighted squeal when she dared to go into the shallows and surf, just enjoying her reactions for now.

* * *

Cloud almost wept with joy when they finally exited the tropical undergrowth and the heavy atmosphere, smelling the fresh sea breeze and inhaling it greedily into his lungs. Oh this was just sublime now that he was out of that jungle. He looked over to Zexion and Demyx, and felt a surge of annoyance at how composed they looked. On the other hand, he had a bit of satisfaction in seeing Zexion still swatting flies away from him, having been beset by the pests since Cloud's excellent shot earlier. This was only for a moment, because within seconds of appearing from the jungle they were besieged by savages.

Child savages that is. They screamed for Demyx, crowding around him and making excited chattering noises. Demyx just laughed and picked two of them up, wedging them against his hip as he started walking. Zexion sighed, looking exasperated. "Honestly," he muttered, watching Demyx almost getting carried off by the children of his village. "At least it's not the dusky maidens."

"Why?"

"Well-" Zexion stopped as he noticed something in the distance. "Ah, looks like you'll see for yourself."

Cloud turned to the sea… and immediately looked away. As entrancing said dusky maidens were, it was a bit of a shock to see their breasts on display with only a loincloth to cover their femininity between their legs from view. With them, bags made from nets and rope mesh held wiggling fish and molluscs, heavy with the bounty of the sea. They stopped and waved to Zexion, clearly quite comfortable around the foreigner in their midst. They started chatting and giggling; some even pointed at Cloud.

"My," Zexion drawled. "You've become quite the entertainment for them already."

Cloud didn't want to entertain them, but he followed Zexion, the 'dusky maidens' and Demyx and his ragtag crew of little savages. He was aggravated, tired, hot, sweaty and in desperate need of a wash. If Leon was punishing him, he very well accomplished his mission but all he was going to be rewarded with was his ire. Cloud had already plotted about five different ways of murdering the pirate king when he got back.

So he was almost bowelled over with surprise when he realised that he had followed the group through hidden passages and footholds on a sheer cliff face with just anger powering him on. Not only that, but Demyx's village was built in the perfect natural fortress with sheer cliff on the way up, and dense jungle to escape into should they ever be attacked. Even more surprising however was the presence of a very striking black stallion that was currently grazing along the edges of the jungle, saddle and bridle on his strong form. This too had surprised Zexion, for he had idly blurted, "What is Leon doing here? He never mentioned this to me."

"He's here?" he asked the navigator. Zexion muttered a hot hissing curse at saying that aloud in Bastionite; poor man must have forgotten to switch to Gardenian as he had been speaking to Cloud in Bastionite the entire trek.

"Apparently so," Zexion grumbled, sighing in defeat. "I suppose you'd rather wait for him to return and take a lift on Griever with him back to the manor rather than walk through the jungle."

_Perfect_, Cloud had thought. Maybe he could murder the Rex Pirata on the way back. Well, at least negotiate Roxas' sentence if he couldn't do that. He had long since forgiven the twit for his stunt last night. Besides, anything was better than going through that bloody jungle _again_. Now… he just had to locate the damn pirate. "I'd rather not face it again," he told Zexion.

"That's fine," Zexion shrugged. "I'd rather not myself. I tend to stay in Demyx's hut overnight before returning to my room at the Seventh Paradise the next day." Even more perfect. Zexion hardly cared about the change of plan. In fact it served him well. Luck really was on the young noble's side.

"Why would Leon be here anyway?"

"The bay," Zexion replied. "It's a favourite place of his to go when he needs to think."

To think of what, Cloud was fairly sure that right now he was thinking of ways to appeal to the Strifes. Well… let's see how well he'll do when confronted by him. He forced the best charming smile he could muster and then set off. Only to turn around and ask, "And the bay is… where exactly?"

"You're going the right direction. You can't miss it unless you don't know what a bay is."

"You'll be pleased to know that I was very good at geography." He trudged on, looking forward to his meeting with the pirate king and rehearsing the lecture he was going to give him in his mind.

* * *

Zexion had been right. You couldn't miss the bay; one would have heard the waterfall gushing into the cove and thundering with all its might. When he arrived, he looked into the absolutely massive lagoon of azure blue, almost sparkling white sand ringed around it like a white gold setting for a brilliant sapphire. Tropical plants grew here and there amongst the rocks, positively thriving in the paradise.

Little wonder the pirate favoured this place. It must have appealed to his obsession with treasure. He looked around; he couldn't see the blasted pirate in question, but he did see what looked like a smoothed out path down the cliff, marched over since ancient times by the tribesmen that had been on this island first. He made his way down; perhaps Leon was down there, in some little nook brooding over his next move with this trade he spoke of. Or thinking over a plan to get the only person able to yell at him and fight him with sharp words back under control.

Well, maybe he'd be a bit arrogant to say 'the only person' capable of that, but he was the one that would win the war in Cloud's mind. He could not and _would not_ lose to that damnable pirate!

As the sands shifted under his boots, he looked around to see where the pirate was. Still no sign of him, causing the blond to gnaw on his bottom lip in frustration. Where was he? Had he gone off somewhere? Just when he was about to despair losing his man and current object of his vexations, he made a discovery.

The Rex Pirata's clothes and boots were folded neatly on a rock not too far away from where he was. That meant two things.

One: he was definitely here in the bay.

Two: he was naked.

The second realisation perturbed him. Pirates really didn't have any sense of shame at all, did they? What on earth made him think he could go waltzing about like he was the first man in Hyne's paradise? Cloud sighed; well, at least he knew that Leon had to be in the bay, otherwise he wouldn't leave his clothes behind. Maybe he went swimming or something. He sat down on the sand and looked out to the bay, hoping to spot a head bobbing about in the waters. Being a man that had been born and bred in cooler climates however, he was not aware of what the midday sun on this island could do to him.

It started with a little laziness. Goodness it was so warm today. How did these people cope with the heat? Then he felt his eyes droop a little. Well, he was tired out from all the walking and fighting through the jungle today so it wouldn't be surprising that the urge to rest was bubbling up inside him. Then he let his body fall back onto the sand, enjoying the warmth like some cold reptilian, soaking up the sun. A little rest couldn't hurt… His eyes closed and he barely had a chance to realise that he had been lulled into a midday slumber.

* * *

Leon swum back against the tide, feet powering him along quickly as he made his return to the shore. Nothing better than a brisk ride along the coast and a swim to clear the head in his opinion, and he had the choicest land to do so in. Being a duke of Radiant Garden definitely had its perks even if he made a point of missing the Gardenian 'season' for the "Society" to mingle with each other. Balls and civil company had never been his forte anyway, having taken to piracy like a duck to water under the previous Rex Pirata's –his sire's tutelage. His old dame almost wept for the duchy when Leon performed his first pirate raid with a ragtag crew of ragamuffins on one of her fancy garden parties at age ten.

He remembered with wry fondness of his father's scolding; his eyes were twinkling with pride while giving his heir half-hearted words of warning. He bet the fool was having a whale of a time in Davy Jones' Locker, especially considering the spectacle of how he went down. Good thing he had challenged his predecessor for the pirate title before he went off on his last voyage.

As he swum closer to the shore, he noticed a figure that wasn't lying too far away from where he had left his clothes. Well, he said figure but it was really more like a pair of feet with their soles turned to him. Wary as he would be normally with any stranger in the bay, he swam a little closer and released any wariness he had when he realised that it was only Cloud. He had half hoped that he would have missed them by the time Cloud's guides had lead him to Demyx's village but he supposed that was his own fault for losing sense of time. No matter. His feet found the shallows and he waded out of the surf, smoothing down his sea-encrusted hair as he walked.

Cloud looked so unguarded sleeping as he was. It was enough to tempt Leon's inner pirate to give in and just enjoy himself. Fortunately for Leon, the shred of decency that his mother had painstakingly tried to nurture in her wayward son told him off for thinking such things. A decent man, and definitely a duke of his standing, would _never_ entertain the thought of 'enjoying' himself with any defenceless person, man or woman! Ah well… didn't serve him to act like a pirate anyway even if he wanted to.

His feet sunk into the sand as he walked back to his effects, grabbing his breeches and hoisting them back onto his form. Needed to have a semblance of dignity after all once the sleeping beauty woke up. Doubtless he'd be scandalised like some society grand dame back in the Radiant City if he saw the pirate king's rather proud looking masculinity (if he did say so himself). Couldn't be leaving him behind either, so he sat down next to him, very relaxed and unable to help himself but stare.

Cloud really did look a little bit like one of those precious porcelain dolls that girls were so fond of. Maybe he'd go as far to say that Cloud might have easily passed off as a woman if his features hadn't been so clear cut and well defined as they were. And now that he actually had a chance to properly look at Cloud… it was becoming a little harder to deny the pirate king that wanted to just swallow his guest whole like some all-consuming maelstrom.

That… and knowing what the young Bastionite noble's reactions would be now, a rather playful part of the pirate that very rarely came out of him was severely tempted to just goad him a little. A little teasing wouldn't hurt…

* * *

Something had blocked out the sun. Cloud could feel the warmth on his skin cooling down a little now and he wasn't able to make out the light from under his eyelids. A cloud? No… he hadn't seen one all day and he doubted there was one now. So what? Stirring a little from his nap, his eyes struggled to focus as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes blearily.

An expanse of bronze chest, heavily scarred from bladed and projectile duels in the past, angrily marking the bronze with heated white. Cloud blinked even more, letting his gaze travel back up. A neck. A strong jaw. A pair of thin lips that was cracking into a rare grin. A pair of silver eyes that were flashing with mischief, curtained by longish chocolate locks. Any lecture Cloud had thought up of earlier had betrayed him, his mouth opening and closing but not making sounds.

The pirate king was looking like a lion with its captured prey. "Looking for me, Lord Strife?" he asked with a roguish grin.


End file.
